


Disarm

by Graffias



Series: Cioccolato e Cannella [8]
Category: Original Work
Genre: M/M
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-03
Updated: 2014-05-03
Packaged: 2018-01-21 17:21:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 34,552
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1558169
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Graffias/pseuds/Graffias
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Una strana festa di Halloween a base di maschere e pulsioni represse da sfogare può portare conseguenze inaspettate, come l'inizio di qualcosa che fatica a venire alla luce del sole...<br/><em>Cerchi qualcuno o cerchi qualcosa?</em></p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Storia pubblicata su fanworld.it il 02-10-2010.

  
  


  
**ANaco, **   
**per il suo compleanno**   
**e perché le mie storie pazze**   
**senza le sue affettuose recensioni**   
**non sarebbero le stesse,**   
**ma soprattutto perché**   
**senza il suo entusiasmo per i miei personaggi,**   
**nemmeno la mia voglia di scrivere**   
**sarebbe propriamente la stessa :***   


  
  


"Disarm you with a smile  
and cut you like you want me to".  
 ** _Disarm_ \- Smashing Pumpkins** (click)

 

Se è vero che la propria famiglia dice molto su ciò che siamo, molto probabilmente conoscendo la storia della mia di famiglia molti scapperebbero, oppure resterebbero ad ascoltarla affascinati da come un simile disastro sia rimasto con gli anni più o meno in piedi.  
Nel 1968 mio nonno, figlio di un operaio comunista attivissimo, aveva diciannove anni: partì in autostop, dico _in autostop_ , per la Francia e partecipò al Maggio Francese.  
Conobbe mia nonna, una francese, e nell’immediato fu concepito mio padre, che al momento è un quarantunenne metalmeccanico che lavora ascoltando Fabrizio De André, Francesco Guccini, Lucio Battisti e Franco Battiato: non ha altre divinità musicali al di fuori di loro.  
Mio padre non imparò la lezione da suo padre: a diciannove anni esatti conobbe mia madre e nacque mio fratello, Domenico. Due anni dopo venne al mondo strepitando un certo Diego, io – ai miei è piaciuto darci dei nomi con l’iniziale in comune.  
Fortunatamente, io e mio fratello abbiamo superato i diciannove anni senza diventare padri.  
Il nonno, papà e Domenico sono praticamente uguali, perennemente in lotta per i loro ideali, estremi nel loro modo di dimostrare le proprie idee e pronti ad alzare la voce ad ogni nube di minaccia alla loro libertà di parola. Quando pranziamo o ceniamo tutti insieme e la TV è sintonizzata su un telegiornale, io cerco sempre di finire di mangiare presto, pur di evitarmi i loro pugni sul tavolo e le loro esclamazioni forti ad ogni notizia che loro reputino _scandalosa_ : credo che sia per questo che odio il telegiornale, la sola sigla mi fa venire l’acidità di stomaco, preferisco mangiare in totale serenità.  
Nel caso ve lo stesse chiedendo: sì, siamo una famiglia di uomini soli.  
I miei nonni paterni si lasciano e si riprendono ad intervalli regolari come se fossero ancora due ragazzini; più volte l’anno mio nonno vola avanti e indietro dalla Francia con mazzi di fiori e scatole di cioccolatini, puntualmente mia nonna prima gli urla in faccia che si è imborghesito e non è più quello di una volta, poi gli riapre la porta di casa e tornano insieme. E poi si rilasciano. Tuttavia, nonna vive in Francia da sola, loro la chiamano _relazione stabile a distanza_ , ed è stata lei ad insegnare a me e mio fratello il francese fin da bambini, fin dalle nostre primissime parole.  
Mamma è un’attrice di teatro, è una donna molto ingenua che in genere ama essere viziata e coccolata. Sognava il grande amore e prese l’essere rimasta incinta come un segno del destino e che quindi papà fosse l’uomo giusto per lei, ma il carattere troppo fragile di lei accanto al carattere troppo forte di lui danneggiò entrambi: provando a restare l’uno accanto all’altro si sono imbruttiti – o almeno è così che dicono – tanto da divorziare quando io avevo cinque anni. Mamma è una donna totalmente incapace di gestire delle responsabilità, ci prova ma fallisce sempre, e in più non vuole crescere.  
Ci sono stati interi periodi in cui l’ho odiata per averci affidato a papà per poter stare sempre in giro con la sua compagnia teatrale, perché ci sono stati momenti della mia vita in cui avrei voluto davvero una mamma, una di quelle "normali" che ti abbracciano quando ritorni a casa, non un papà che ti dà delle pacche sulle spalle in modo un po’ goffo quando intuisce che sei giù di morale, ma adesso, col senno di poi, capisco che è stato meglio così. Lei non è una donna cattiva, credetemi – non si è mai dimenticata di noi, ha sempre contribuito economicamente al nostro mantenimento e mi telefona un paio di volte alla settimana anche solo per sapere come sto: il mio primo cellulare me l’ha regalato lei, per poter restare sempre in contatto con me ovunque si trovi – è brutto che non sia stata capace di assumersi la responsabilità di avere dei figli, ma se fosse rimasta con noi, considerando che non è mai riuscita a cambiare, non sarebbe stata di certo la madre di cui avrei avuto bisogno e sicuramente non sarei cresciuto con la stessa sicurezza che ho in me stesso – avrei continuamente assistito a delle liti e con lei avrei litigato anch’io, sarei diventato un ragazzo abbastanza insicuro e fragile.  
Una famiglia del genere, per quanto non perfettamente "sana", grazie alle sue idee di libertà di espressione e di essere ciò che si vuole ha fatto di me un ragazzo più fortunato di molti altri: sono omosessuale, loro mi hanno sempre accettato.  
Avevo quattordici anni quando lo dissi a mio fratello, lui ne aveva sedici.  
Dom – si fa chiamare così soltanto da me – come già sapete è uguale in tutto e per tutto a papà e al nonno, di conseguenza a sedici anni spesso e volentieri finiva in risse con "quelli della classe dirigente" o "i figli dei capitalisti" o "quei fascisti di merda" o qualsiasi altro tipo di persona con cui pensate possa litigare uno come lui.  
Il suo stile di vita, se proprio vogliamo chiamarlo stile, mi pose davanti allo scenario del bullismo: Dom, sbagliando, spesso reagiva con violenza alla violenza per proteggere i più deboli e non ci misi molto a capire che fra i più deboli presi di mira sarei finito presto anch’io. Ero terrorizzato, sapevo esattamente cosa i bulli facevano ai _diversi_ , lo vedevo sulla pelle di Dom e lo sentivo dai suoi racconti, e mi sentivo terribilmente solo: non riuscivo a dire di essere omosessuale neanche ad alta voce davanti ad uno specchio.  
Mi fidai però di Dom, così un pomeriggio andai in camera sua, chiusi la porta, mi sedetti sul suo letto e deglutendo con gli occhi lucidi glielo dissi: per la prima volta dissi ad alta voce ciò che ero. Immediatamente lui mi chiese se qualcuno mi avesse fatto del male, scossi la testa e lui sospirò sollevato; mi domandò se l’avessi detto anche a papà e io gli risposi di no e che ancora non sapevo quando gliel’avrei detto. Mi disse anche che per me ci sarebbe stato sempre.  
«Ma devi stare attento» aggiunse, «lo sai come reagisce la gente stupida. Non devi nasconderti, ma devi anche saperti difendere: perché non vieni con me a fare kick boxing?»  
Inizialmente storsi il naso, ma comprendendo le paure di Dom accettai e praticai questo sport per un paio di anni, solo per farlo contento e fargli capire di sapermi difendere: mi fece bene e in un paio di situazioni – purtroppo – mi fece sentire più sicuro di me.  
Il giorno dopo il mio coming out con Dom, lui mi fece trovare sul letto una spilla rotonda e piatta di metallo con disegnato sopra un triangolo rosa, il simbolo con cui venivano marchiati i gay nei campi di concentramento durante la Seconda Guerra Mondiale e che ora è un simbolo di rivendicazione per noi omosessuali. Ricordo che piansi e la custodii gelosamente fino a quando non la esposi per la prima volta attaccandola allo zaino che uso per andare all’università, posto dov’è ancora adesso.  
Solo a diciotto anni trovai il coraggio di dirlo a papà, non perché avessi paura di lui, ma perché sapevo che sarebbe stato male per me e perché per un padre sapere questo vuol dire anche il tramonto di tutto un tipo di relazione che potrebbe sviluppare col figlio: niente discorsi intimi e complici su come le donne complichino la vita degli uomini, niente scambi di idee fra padri di famiglia, niente nipotini… il nostro rapporto sarebbe stato diverso, non peggiore o migliore, ma comunque diverso da quello che avrebbe sviluppato con Dom.  
Glielo dissi la notte prima del mio esame orale per la maturità, in cucina davanti al libro di storia, prima che lui andasse a dormire lasciandomi ripassare un altro po’. Lui assentì con gli occhi lucidi dicendomi che lo sospettava e che era contento che gliel’avessi detto, aggiunse anche ironicamente che mi raccomandava di portare a casa un uomo vero, uno con le palle, un tipo a posto che sarebbe piaciuto anche a lui. Gli annuii sorridendo commosso, lui mi diede un paio di pacche sulle spalle e mi lasciò solo, in modo tale che da bravi uomini duri ognuno di noi potesse frignare in solitudine.  
Poco più di due anni dopo, a ventun anni, quando il mio uomo suonò alla porta e lui gli aprì, gli chiuse subito la porta in faccia non appena vide _chi_ fosse. Andando all’ingresso per sapere chi avesse suonato gli chiesi se fosse _lui_ , ma papà mi rispose che erano Testimoni di Geova, mentendo.  
Insospettito, aprii la porta e mi ritrovai davanti _lui_ che sorrideva rassegnato; lo feci entrare in casa e glielo presentai lo stesso.

 

Nella mia vita c’è stato un episodio strano che per me è rimasto a lungo un mistero.  
Avevo quindici anni e mio fratello diciassette, studiavamo in due licei diversi.  
Di cognome facciamo Pace e ironia della sorte vuole che in quegli anni mio fratello fosse perennemente in lotta con un ragazzo di nome Vittorio Guerra. Sì, _Guerra_ , e i due si chiamavano sempre per cognome.  
Guerra aveva la stessa età di Dom, frequentava il mio liceo ed era il rampollo di una ricca famiglia di avvocati politicamente impegnati – di centrodestra, neanche a dirlo – suo padre era pure un consigliere comunale e suo nonno si era candidato più volte alla presidenza della provincia.  
Io e Dom siamo dei ragazzi dai tratti somatici tipicamente mediterranei, siamo semplici, _standard_ , Guerra no: alto, biondo e con gli occhi azzurri, attirava sempre gli sguardi di tutte le ragazze con la sua bellezza appariscente, tipicamente da modello, e credo che intimamente mio fratello non gli perdonasse neanche questo, essere obiettivamente più figo di lui.  
Nonostante frequentassimo la stessa scuola, Guerra mi era indifferente, non dal punto di vista fisico – Dio, mi sarei fatto scopare anch’io da lui – quanto proprio caratterialmente: nonostante la rivalità accesa con mio fratello, io e lui ci ignoravamo. O meglio, lui mi ignorò fino ad un determinato giorno.  
Per mio fratello il torneo interscolastico di pallavolo era una cosa _serissima_ , perché il suo liceo si sarebbe scontrato col mio e Guerra giocava pure: erano i due capitani. La cosa era addirittura _epica_.  
Mi vergognavo molto di mio fratello in quei momenti.  
Quel famigerato giorno, mi sedetti sulle gradinate accanto ad una mia compagna di classe e provai ad ignorare Dom che incoraggiava i suoi compagni di squadra parlando di lotte fra classe sociali diverse e di capitalismo e operai; mi voltai proprio dall’altra parte, feci finta di non conoscerlo.  
La mia scuola, e quindi Guerra, schiacciò la squadra di Dom che perse miseramente e ovviamente lui non la prese affatto bene. Per giunta durante la partita i due si erano scambiati delle occhiatacce per tutto il tempo ed io avevo sperato con tutto me stesso che non scoppiasse una rissa.  
A fine partita, ricordo bene che la mia compagna di classe mi chiese se avessi un fazzolettino di carta e io glielo diedi; subito dopo, per la prima volta nella sua vita, Guerra mi rivolse la parola approfittando dell’occasione per chiedermi anche lui un fazzoletto: glielo diedi senza battere ciglio; da lontano Dom assisté alla scena.  
Con la scusa di riprendersi la giacca della tuta, Guerra andò accanto a Dom: lo vidi dire a mio fratello qualcosa con finta aria distratta e un’espressione vagamente divertita, qualcosa che però io non sentii.  
Dom gli diede un pugno.  
Non avevo mai visto mio fratello così incazzato; quando i professori riuscirono a separarli, Dom aveva il labbro spaccato, Guerra il naso sanguinante. Mentre il suo professore di Educazione Fisica lo allontanava con forza, Dom urlò qualcosa a Guerra, furioso.  
«Non ti azzardare, sai? Non ti permetto di dire una cosa simile!»  
Da quelle parole per anni credetti che probabilmente Guerra gli avesse detto qualcosa di sgradevole su di me.  
Effettivamente, qualcosa di "sgradevole" l’aveva detta, ed effettivamente mio fratello aveva difeso me, ma non in quel senso.

 

Cinque anni dopo ero uno studente di Scienze della Comunicazione, ascoltavo nu metal e alternative rock, avevo un piercing a sinistra del labbro inferiore – un cerchietto – e fumavo Chesterfield di svariati tipi a seconda dell’umore; avevo anche un tatuaggio tribale nero sotto la nuca, non molto grande. Ero un po’ "strano" rispetto alla mia famiglia, ma Dom e papà si dicevano che anche se non ascoltavo De André e Guccini e mi sparavo nelle orecchie solo musica straniera, almeno non vestivo griffato come un fighetto e votavo centrosinistra, _almeno_. Ed ero pure agnostico, il loro orgoglio.  
Certe volte con il loro ribadire di essere orgogliosi di me e quali fossero i miei diritti che non venivano rispettati diventavano troppo pesanti, finendo col comportarsi come se io fossi l’unica donna della famiglia, una sorta di loro principessina su una torre da difendere dal drago cattivo, cosa che io gli facevo puntualmente notare: ci mancava soltanto che Dom difendesse l’onore del mio culo e poi il quadro sarebbe stato perfetto. Li adoravo e li adoro, ma nonostante la mia giovane età so difendermi benissimo da solo, sono perfettamente in grado di replicare alle offese e sono un uomo che beve, rutta e dice parolacce, niente di più lontano dalla classica figura del gay efebico e delicato.  
Come lo è per esempio Leandro.  
Leandro è tutto quello che io in un gay non sopporto, urletti da checca isterica compresi, di conseguenza mi chiedo tuttora come possa essere diventato il mio migliore amico. Lui invece mi ha sempre adorato, tanto da chiedermi perché mai entrambi siamo così tanto passivi: potremmo essere una coppia perfetta, secondo lui.  
Conobbi Leandro al mio primo anno d’università: mio fratello era preoccupato che finissi per condividere un appartamento con degli omofobi, così si premurò anche tramite dei suoi amici di trovare un omosessuale che cercasse casa; Leandro era il cugino di una sua amica, anche lui era al primo anno, e nonostante le palesi differenze caratteriali decidemmo di vivere insieme. L’appartamento scelto, però, necessitava di un altro inquilino o non ce l’avremmo fatta con l’affitto e riuscimmo a trovarlo solo dopo le prime due settimane di lezioni.  
L’inquilino in questione si chiamava Mariano, del secondo anno di Fisica; ci sembrò subito un tipo serio e un po’ bacchettone, quindi non capimmo come mai avesse intenzione di vivere con ben due gay; la risposta arrivò lasciandoci basiti e dicendoci molto su di lui: era stanco di condividere la casa con ragazzi eterosessuali che non facevano altro che bere, fare festa con musica ad alto volume e parlare di sesso in modo sboccato senza lasciarlo studiare, pensava che noi gay fossimo più fini e ordinati, sotto questo punto di vista.  
Beh, io e Leandro non eravamo due santi e Mariano ragionava abbastanza per stereotipi, ma noi non glielo facemmo notare, preferendo provare a vedere come fosse realmente iniziando a vivere con lui.  
Mariano non si rivelò un malaccio, a parte l’espressione perennemente sarcastica e disincantata coronata da un paio di occhiali e un sopracciglio perennemente alzato, e la convivenza con lui fu subito pacifica, soprattutto perché fin dall’inizio io evitai tutte le volte che lui sorprendesse Leandro a spiarlo con l’orecchio dietro la porta quando lui parlava al telefono con la sua ragazza, che frequentava un’università lontana dalla nostra.  
«Ma uno come lui, che dirà mai alla sua ragazza?» mi chiedeva Leandro. «A me non sembra un tipo da cicci-pucci, ma sono così lontani… ma non si scambiano tenerezze? Neanche al telefono?»  
La vita sentimentale di Leandro, invece, era molto, molto movimentata: era alla perenne ricerca del prossimo dio del sesso da osannare, passava pomeriggi interi a seguirmi per la casa raccontandomi i suoi incontri – ogni tanto sistemandosi la sciarpa finiva per sbatterne la frangia in faccia a Mariano – e mi costringeva a seguirlo nei suoi pellegrinaggi per i negozi alla ricerca del paio di jeans stretti e scoloriti giusti. Spesso mi rubava le sigarette, tanto che per intere settimane, specie quando ero in pieno periodo di esami, compravo solo quelle che gli piacevano di meno, in modo tale che lui non potesse rubarmele e io riuscissi a fumare interrottamente. In quei giorni, Mariano spesso passava accanto alla mia porta per spruzzare un po’ di deodorante per l’ambiente: detesta la puzza di fumo.  
Per poco più di un anno, dalla mia immatricolazione al mio secondo anno, io, Leandro e Mariano non ci separammo, forse uniti proprio dalle nostre differenze, e in quello che mi successe dopo furono i miei compagni di avventura e sostenitori.

 

Era una grigia sera di fine ottobre, ero intento a scrivere una relazione al computer portatile con una sigaretta che fumava appoggiata ad un posacenere; Leandro entrò in camera mia perplesso… con la maglia alzata e fissandosi l’ombelico.  
«Che è successo, _stavolta_?» gli domandai, preparandomi alla sua ennesima osservazione folle.  
«Una zanzara mi ha punto vicino all’ombelico, guarda!» m’indicò il punto, seccato. «Una zanzara, di questi tempi, che viene a pungere me e in un punto così scomodo! Ma quanto sono sfigato da uno a dieci?»  
«Undici» risposi riprendendo la sigaretta, sicuro che lui volesse da me una risposta esagerata.  
«Ecco, lo vedi? Siamo d’accordo!»  
Appunto.  
Poi, con aria da cucciolo, venne a sedersi sul letto, accanto a me che ero alla scrivania.  
«Che fai?» mi domandò quasi _scodinzolante_ con l’aria di uno che sembra dirti "Qualsiasi cosa tu stia facendo, lasciala perdere e ascolta me!"  
«Sto scrivendo una relazione, non potresti aspettare un paio di minuti? Sono in un punto cruciale, credo di aver messo troppe virgole, mi sto perdendo…»  
Lui mi mise una mano sul braccio con fare cospiratorio. «Che ne dici invece di fare una pausa così ascolti quello che ho da dirti?»  
No, non mi aveva capito: sospirai passandomi una mano sul volto mentre lui mi rubava una sigaretta dal pacchetto. «Ok, dimmi che c’è».  
«Hai presente la zona piena di villette da ricchi sfondati che c’è a sud della città? Fra il mare e la campagna, dove ci sono anche un paio di cascine…»  
«Sì, ho presente» espirai il fumo e gli accesi la sigaretta.  
«Bene. Ogni anno, per Halloween, in una di queste ville si tiene una festa in maschera a tema dedicata ogni volta ad un’epoca storica diversa – l’anno scorso è stata la volta dell’Antica Roma» ammiccò andando sicuramente a parere sull’ambiguità sessuale di certi usi e costumi di quel periodo storico.  
Feci una boccata. «E a noi cosa frega?»  
Lui roteò gli occhioni a palla con espressione seccata. «Non capisci?» disse come se fosse ovvio. «La festa è in maschera perché per tradizione, nella notte in cui gli spiriti tornano sulla Terra» proclamò teatrale e solenne, «i giovani ricconi della città si liberano delle loro inibizioni e sotto una maschera sfogano i propri impulsi sessuali!»  
La sigaretta mi restò fumante fra le dita, lo fissai privo d’espressioni. «Leandro, per caso mi stai invitando a fare un’orgia in una villa dove ci saranno sacchetti di ecstasy e piste di cocaina?»  
Lui roteò di nuovo gli occhi. «Non ti porterei mai in un posto simile!»  
«Beh, per come la stai ponendo tu è così!» obiettai. «E so benissimo che sei il tipo di persona che cerca sempre "esperienze nuove"» agitai le dita per fare anche le virgolette in aria.  
«Questa _è_ un’esperienza nuova, ma non sarà pericoloso! Non nego che probabilmente circolerà della roba sottobanco, ma non sarai di certo obbligato a prenderla!»  
«A meno che qualcuno non mi leghi e mi stupri!» ribattei sarcastico.  
Lui agitò una mano come a minimizzare. «Niente orge, ci saranno delle stanze private: tutti indosseranno una maschera, la privacy sarà incredibilmente rispettata! Quella villa sarà piena di persone che vogliono provare qualcosa di nuovo o qualcosa di represso» insinuò maliziosamente, «sicuro di non voler provare l’ebbrezza di scopare con un fighetto che tiene nascosto al resto del mondo il suo vizietto da sodomita?»  
Arricciai il naso picchiettando la sigaretta per far cadere la cenere. «Non sono un vizioso come te, Leandro».  
«E dai! Se non ti piace puoi sempre andartene, no? Ho due inviti gratuiti, mi secca andarci da solo!»  
Restai sconvolto. «Come diavolo hai fatto ad avere due inviti _gratuiti_ ad un festa simile?! Anzi, chi diavolo _ti sei fatto_?»  
Mi fece un faccino angelico. «Un mio _amico_ si occuperà del catering, mi ha detto che l’anno scorso i clienti hanno riscontrato una bassa presenza di omosessuali, sia gay che lesbiche, e quindi sta spargendo la voce… Diego, ti rendi conto? Ci cercano, vogliono provarci: non ti sembra un invito a nozze?»  
«No, mi sembra una follia» mi accesi un’altra sigaretta, «questa è tutta gente come te che prima fa un casino enorme per provare _nuovi brividi_ e poi alla prima occasione scappa!»  
«Non è vero!»  
«Leandro» sospirai spazientito, «è una vita che dici di voler fare sesso a tre, ma guardacaso ogni volta che ne hai avuta l’occasione sei scappato!»  
«L’ultima volta non avevano i preservativi…» bofonchiò.  
«E dov’era il problema? Potevate andare ad un distributore automatico, sai quanti ce ne sono?»  
«Era… era lontano… complicato…» si corrucciò.  
«Sì, va bene» annuii sarcastico facendo un tiro. «Ammettiamo il caso che io venissi alla festa, a che periodo storico è dedicata? Dove potrei reperire facilmente un vestito adatto senza spendere un patrimonio solo per una scopata?»  
«Il tema della festa sarà il Settecento Europeo e il mio _amico_ mi ha già trovato un posto dove andare ad affittare dei vestiti! Dai, su! Andiamoci!» mi pregò stringendomi un braccio.  
«Scordatelo! Non andrò a farmi scopare in una villa piena di ricconi sessualmente repressi, ho di meglio da fare nella mia vita!»  
E fu per questo che infatti ci andai.

 

«Spiegami per l’ennesima volta perché lo sto facendo» dissi a Leandro, che mi girava intorno sistemandomi la giacca d’epoca con aria a dir poco raggiante.  
«Perché in fin dei conti sei un porco e l’idea ti stuzzica e perché mi vuoi bene e non vuoi lasciarmi andare da solo».  
«No! Lo sto facendo perché sapevo che alla fine ci saresti andato lo stesso, solo che ti saresti messo nei guai! Almeno così potrò portarti via tenendoti per la collottola! Sono sicuro che neanche a metà serata verrai da me supplicandomi di tornare a casa, senza neanche spiegarmi decentemente il perché!»  
«Sei il solito pessimista! Vedrai che andrà tutto bene!»  
Mariano passò davanti alla mia stanza, si fermò ad osservarci in piedi davanti alla porta con una tazza di tè fumante in mano.  
«Avete fatto delle ricariche ai cellulari?» ci chiese serio.  
«Sì».  
«I numeri di emergenza ve li ho dati, se finite in ospedale, chiamatemi» fece un lungo sorso di tè e andò via senza battere ciglio.  
Quando c’eravamo conosciuti, Mariano era rimasto stupito nel sapere che nessuno di noi due avesse memorizzato nel cellulare i vari numeri di emergenza, soprattutto quello della Polizia, e aveva insistito affinché lo facessimo. Da allora, conoscendo delle strane compagnie frequentate da Leandro, ogni volta che uscivamo per andare in posti improbabili lui ci salutava in quel modo.  
Capitò che una notte ricevemmo davvero una chiamata da parte di Leandro dal Pronto Soccorso.  
Gli era rimasto un preservativo incastrato _lì_. Ricordò che in corsia mi appoggiai alla spalla di Mariano scoppiando a ridere isterico.  
Nessuno di noi tre aveva un’auto: vivevamo in città non molto lontane dall’università – abbastanza distanti da non poter essere degli studenti pendolari, ma abbastanza vicine da poterci permettere di tornare a casa per il week end ogni due o tre settimane – così in città ci spostavamo con i mezzi pubblici; quella sera venne a prenderci il famoso _amico_ di Leandro e armato di tanta pazienza mi apprestai a partecipare a quella dannata festa di Halloween dal sapore orgiastico.  
Quella sera avevo in tasca il mio accendino preferito – uno Smoking bianco della collezione di Lupin III con Jigen a figura intera – e delle Chesterfield Black, un pacchetto appena comprato. A Leandro non piacevano e lui usava solo accendini Clipper, quelli dalla forma sottile e cilindrica per intenderci, perché carucci e simpatici, diceva. A me non piacevano per nulla.

 

La strada che portava alla zona delle villette era buia e disseminata di vigneti; seduto sui sedili posteriori, fumai l’ultima sigaretta col finestrino appena abbassato.  
«Ce ne saranno di vie di fuga, vero?» ironizzai con l’ _amico_ di Leandro.  
«Tranquillo» sorrise il tizio, «è gente a posto».  
«La gente a posto non fa feste per sfogare le proprie pulsioni sessuali» feci notare sullo stesso tono, «le sfoga e basta».  
«Tu che lo sai, potresti proprio giocare su questo» mi fece notare, «sei tu quello che ha il coltello dalla parte del manico, sei tu fra di loro il gay dichiarato: una tua sola parola potrebbe rovinarli, lo sai?» insinuò con lo stesso sorriso di prima.  
«Questo te lo concedo» ci riflettei su.  
La villa era a tre piani ed era quanto di più elegante avessi mai visto, col suo cancello alto e di ferro battuto e il giardino semplice ma ben curato. Le luci sul viale che portava all’ingresso erano tutte soffuse; indossammo le maschere prima di entrare e ci avviamo all’ingresso.  
Fortunatamente, Leandro mi aveva ascoltato e non aveva preso per me nessun costume pacchiano, o credo che l’avrei ucciso sul serio; il mio abito era nei toni del marrone e del beige, più che un nobile del Settecento sembravo un cameriere di un nobile, ma credo che Dom avrebbe approvato.  
Dom probabilmente sarebbe pure venuto alla festa, ma per poter fare il vouyer con una coppia lesbica.  
Davanti al portone, una guardia del corpo si assicurò che fossimo sulla lista degli invitati e ci fece entrare: non mi sorpresi nel notare come l’atmosfera fosse appena sonnacchiosa, carica di sorrisi pigri e pieni di promesse da mantenere.  
Bene, dov’era l’uscita?  
Leandro mi prese per mano e mi trascinò su per le scale, verso una sala da dove proveniva della musica da discoteca.  
«Andiamo a ballare, su!» mi esortò al settimo cielo.  
La villa di suo doveva essere molto antica, ma era stata arricchita da pesanti drappi dai colori caldi per darle un aspetto più intimo e invitante; le luci erano poche e rossastre, c’erano due cubiste che ballano chiuse in delle gabbie di metallo a cupola e di vecchia foggia, ai lati della sala c’erano i tavoli a cui servivano gli alcolici, a fiumi s’intende.  
La musica era alta, della gente sconosciuta e mascherata si dimenava ballando alla ricerca dello sguardo della persona giusta. Niente limiti, quella notte probabilmente lì dentro saremmo stati tutti bisessuali.  
Ripeto, dov’era l’uscita?  
Quella situazione non faceva per me, non ero neanche il tipo da avere rapporti sessuali occasionali e proprio come Leandro certe cose mi piaceva fantasticarle o vederle in un film porno, ma non farle – solo che io l’ammettevo, lui no.  
C’era troppa gente, dovevano esserci anche dei forestieri, gente venuta lì di proposito per l’occasione, non credevo fosse realmente possibile che in una sola città ci potessero essere così tanti pervertiti. O almeno lo speravo.  
Leandro scomparve "misteriosamente" dopo aver ballato con me un paio di pezzi di Lady Gaga – che lui adorava – e io andai al tavolo degli alcolici deciso a stordirmi abbastanza da non pensare più troppo al posto in cui ero.  
Con un bicchiere di un drink molto forte in mano, ponderai per un attimo se andare o meno nelle salette superiori: ero appunto il tipo di persona a cui queste cose piace _guardarle_ , non farle, e un po’ disinibito dall’alcol mi decisi a concedermi il lusso di vedere fino a che punto quei pazzi festaioli fossero arrivati.  
Salii continuando a bere; una volta in cima alle scale, giocherellai col piercing al labbro fino a quando non scelsi in che direzione andare per prima. Andai a destra, giusto perché ero di centrosinistra e quella situazione andava contro tutte le mie regole.  
Lungo il corridoio, su una poltrona, trovai uno scialle abbandonato e più in là un paio di bottiglie di vino vuote e un bicchiere mezzo pieno. La porta di un salotto era aperta, all’interno un gruppetto di ragazzi e ragazze stavano giocando a strip poker: vedendomi sulla soglia mi chiesero se mi andasse di unirmi a loro; io sorrisi, brindai a loro e declinai educatamente l’invito, ma una ragazza mascherata, molto brilla e in slip di seta e corpetto d’epoca, corse lo stesso a baciarmi appassionatamente sulla bocca prima che io andassi via; ricambiai il bacio più che altro per divertimento, lei mi disse sorridendo che le sembravo davvero figo e che baciavo bene, quindi era un peccato avessi rifiutato, e tornò al tavolo barcollando sui tacchi.  
Un’altra porta la trovai socchiusa: nella stanza c’erano le luci accese, si sentivano dei sospiri. Era un invito ad entrare e partecipare, o ad assistere. Spinsi appena con le dita la porta ad aprirsi un po’ di più: alla debole luce di una lampada, vidi su di un letto un paio di bacini nudi muoversi ritmicamente e altre due paia di mani cercare posti sensibili da toccare. Erano in quattro o cinque, non vidi nemmeno i loro volti.  
Non so se loro videro me, ma so che io, nonostante l’alcol in corpo, non ebbi il coraggio di guardare di più, mi allontanai.  
La tentazione di provare certe sensazioni fra delle braccia sconosciute che non mi avrebbero giudicato e che il mattino dopo non avrei più rivisto era torbida ed invitante, ma su di essa pesava il forte mattone della consapevolezza che il giorno dopo me ne sarei pentito, perché _io non ero così_.  
Ero eccitato e frastornato, deciso ma tentato, camminavo per il corridoio guardandomi intorno col bicchiere in mano.  
«Ehi, cerchi qualcuno o cerchi qualcosa?»  
Una voce maschile bassa e divertita, leggermente roca e dal retrogusto malizioso.  
Mi voltai a guardarlo, incuriosito, sorpreso e un po’ spaventato: a parlare era un ragazzo poco più alto di me con una maschera che gli copriva metà del viso; aveva i capelli biondi mossi e un po’ lunghi, gli occhi chiari – con la luce bassa non riuscii a capire bene di che colore fossero – e un’espressione ironica sul viso. Era vestito di rosso e bianco, a metà strada fra un diavolo e un re di cuori.  
Sembrava bello. Deglutii a stento.  
«Curiosavo» risposi onestamente.  
Si avvicinò a me a braccia incrociate sul petto. «Trovato niente di interessante?»  
Storsi appena il naso. «Niente che voglia provare sul serio».  
Sbuffò un sorriso e mi rubò il bicchiere dalla mano, lo svuotò. «La mamma non ti ha insegnato a non dare indizi agli sconosciuti, _occhioni nocciola_?» con ancora il bicchiere in mano, indicò il mio piercing. «Con quello chiunque potrebbe riconoscerti più facilmente».  
Scrollai le spalle. «Perché dovrei avere problemi a farmi riconoscere?» sorrisi furbo. «La gente sa già con chi vado a letto».  
«Saggia osservazione» assentì ridandomi il bicchiere vuoto. «Non hai problemi a far sapere con chi vai a letto, ma qui non c’è niente che tu voglia provare: perché sei venuto, allora?»  
«Onestamente?» posai il bicchiere su un mobile di legno antico.  
«Onestamente» ripeté lui.  
«Un amico mi ha scassato le palle fino a quando non gli ho detto di sì, che sarei venuto con lui».  
Rise scuotendo la testa. «Senza di lui non saresti mai venuto, quindi?»  
«Esatto» schioccai la lingua.  
«Allora penso che dovrò ringraziarlo, _Hazel_ ».  
«È il secondo nomignolo _vagamente_ effeminato che mi dai nel giro di un minuto, potrei anche offendermi, sai?» mi finsi accigliato.  
«Vuoi che ti chiami per nome?»  
Lo guardai dritto negli occhi sorridendo. «Non ti dirò il mio nome, perché so benissimo che tu non mi dirai il tuo» stava iniziando a piacermi quel gioco.  
«Indovinato» si portò una mano al petto e mi concesse un piccolo inchino.  
«E tu, che ci fai qui?»  
«Onestamente?»  
«Onestamente».  
«Ero curioso di vedere dove mi avrebbe portato questo gioco».  
«Annoiato dalla vita?» osservai.  
Inclinò appena la testa di lato. «Abbastanza» ammise, «poi ho visto uno strano Bianconiglio dagli occhi nocciola saltellare per questo corridoio curiosando ad ogni porta, e mi sono chiesto se potesse dirmi cosa c’è in fondo alla sua tana».  
Mi finsi colpito. «Vuoi visitare la mia tana?»  
«Posso essere un ospite discreto» abbassò appena il tono di voce, giusto per renderlo più invitante, «se vuoi, potrai mostrarmi la tua tana e io me ne starò buono a guardare».  
"Sei un porco", questo fu quello che pensai. «Solitamente mi piace essere gentile con i miei ospiti» sospirai, «mi piace dar loro sempre e solo quello di cui hanno bisogno e» non sono nemmeno dove trovai il coraggio di dirglielo, «se stasera tu sei qui è certamente perché hai bisogno di qualcosa».  
Fece un piccolo ghigno. «E tu, hai bisogno di qualcuno o hai bisogno di qualcosa?» quasi ripeté la domanda di prima.  
«Per adesso ho bisogno di qualcosa».  
Il suo sorriso si fece ancora più divertito, allungò una mano verso di me. «Andiamo a ballare, ti va?» m’invitò.  
Non gli risposi, ricambiai il sorriso e strinsi la sua mano.  
Scendendo le scale insieme per tornare alla sala da ballo, non mi chiesi nemmeno quanto fossi pazzo ad essermi ficcato dentro a quella situazione: lui era affascinante, mi attraeva a sé come se cercassi da sempre un corpo simile con cui fare sesso fino a morirne – e probabilmente era così – lui era una sorta di sogno erotico e _ci stava_ , anzi mi aveva cercato e abbordato lui. Ero riuscito a trattenermi dal fare la cazzata di unirmi ad un’orgia, ma non avrei mai potuto resistere alla presa che aveva su di me il suo sguardo: sarebbe stato come trovarsi all’improvviso davanti il proprio attore preferito, fisicamente parlando, e digli di no, _un’eresia_.  
Appena entrati nella sala, lo sguardo ci cadde su un divanetto rosso: due ragazze, approfittando della semioscurità, si stavano baciando appassionatamente e una di loro aveva il corpetto abbastanza slacciato da lasciare intravedere un capezzolo.  
Lui mi mise un braccio intorno alle spalle, si avvicinò al mio orecchio. «Vuoi guardare?»  
Il solo fatto che ci sarebbe stato anche lui a guardare quella scena con me mi stuzzicava, tuttavia mi voltai verso di lui mordendomi un labbro con espressione falsamente indecisa. «Preferisco guardare te».  
Lui sorrise, mi prese entrambe le mani e camminando all’indietro mi trascinò fra la folla; portò le mie braccia sulle sue spalle e iniziammo a ballare insieme.  
Era un situazione nuova, in vita mia non ero neanche mai stato in una discoteca gay e ora mi trovavo in mezzo a coppie miste – etero, gay e lesbo – in una sorta di bordello letterale e figurato. Era pazzesco, stavo bene così e lui mi piaceva da matti.  
 _E l’alcol mi stava aiutando un sacco, Cristo._  
Mi esaltava il fatto che fossimo in mezzo ad una folla a cui non importava che due persone dello stesso sesso stessero ballando strusciandosi addosso, mi esaltava sapere che molto probabilmente qualcuno ci stava guardando proprio come noi prima avevamo guardato quelle due ragazze, mi esaltava il fatto che lui fosse bello – per quanto mascherato – e avesse scelto me fra tutti i presenti, mi esaltava il fatto di non conoscerlo e sentire di starci bene.  
Incrociai i polsi dietro la sua testa, mi scoccò un bacio languido sulla mandibola e io subito inclinai la testa all’indietro per fargli spazio sul collo: glielo lasciai baciare a lungo e lentamente mentre continuavo a strusciare il mio corpo contro il suo; risalì verso il mento e fui io il primo a prendere l’iniziativa: lo baciai sulla bocca, subito, lui mi mise una mano dietro la nuca e mi ricambiò fino a farmi girare la testa.  
 _Cazzo, mi avrebbe fatto morire_.  
Iniziammo a baciarci e non la finimmo più per almeno una decina di minuti buoni.  
Non avevo mai baciato così tanto a lungo un ragazzo prima di andarci a letto, era una tortura sensuale a cui non riuscivamo a sottrarci: le nostre bocche non smettevano di cercarsi, andavano dal collo al mento, dalla mandibola all’orecchio e poi di nuovo al collo, fino a quando non tornavano alla bocca dell’altro e lì restavano a lungo. Mi accorsi che mi piaceva toccargli i capelli e tirargli appena le ciocche mentre mi baciava, e piaceva anche a lui.  
 _Cazzo, perché non ci cercavamo una stanza?_  
Mi spintonò all’indietro muovendo bruscamente il bacino contro il mio.  
 _Ok, mi voleva davvero morto._  
Io risposi baciandolo a lungo sulla bocca in modo più aggressivo, premendogli una mano dietro la testa; lui continuò a spingermi all’indietro.  
Uscimmo dalla sala, il passaggio dalle luci rossastre e soffuse alle luci forti e bianche quasi mi accecò tanto ero avvolto dal mondo ovattato fatto d’eccitazione che avevamo creato; tenendomi per mano mi guidò sulle scale e per il corridoio alla ricerca di una stanza libera. Trovammo una camera da letto, chiuse la porta e mi ci sbatté contro per baciarmi di nuovo; le luci erano spente.  
Lo sentii sorridere contro la mia bocca. «Ti va di farlo senza vederci?»  
«Perché no?» sorrisi di rimando: l’idea mi eccitava eccome.  
Non accendemmo le luci, le tende della finestra erano accostate ed entrava pochissima luce lunare; chiuse la porta a chiave a doppia mandata e io portai le mani al suo viso per togliergli la maschera al buio, lui fece lo stesso con me.  
Indietreggiai verso il letto accarezzandogli il volto mentre lui accarezzava il mio, le bocche baciarono le dita tutte le volte che le incontrarono; caddi all’indietro sul materasso e iniziammo a spogliarci a vicenda freneticamente. Era eccitante perfino togliergli di dosso quei vestiti strani, di un’altra epoca, dava quel tocco in più di atmosfera "proibita" che non mi dispiaceva affatto.  
Ci vedevamo poco, quindi ci toccavamo tanto per scoprire come fosse l’altro: lui aveva il corpo asciutto e allenato, era uno che si manteneva in forma; lo leccai dall’ombelico al petto, leccai anche i capezzoli e lui portò una mano fra le mie gambe, gemetti e ne approfittò per ribaltarmi sul letto, sotto di lui.  
«Non devi essere del mio giro» mormorò con nonchalance cominciando a masturbarmi, «quelli del mio giro con un corpo che mi piaceva me li sono già fatti tutti».  
«Buono a sapersi» gemetti ancora, lui mi morse il collo e io gli affondai le unghie nelle spalle.  
«Dimmi il tuo nome» mi chiese continuando a muovere la mano e strofinando lentamente il naso contro il mio collo.  
«No» allungai una mano e iniziai a toccarlo anch’io, mi morse una spalla.  
«Almeno l’iniziale».  
«No» per punirlo dalla sua insistenza mossi la mano più forte; lui mi leccò le labbra fino a spingermi ad aprire la bocca, cercò la mia lingua con la sua e poi nel buio mi premette piano due dita contro il labbro inferiore: capii le sue intenzioni e le presi in bocca per leccarle e succhiarle, ma anch’io gli premetti due dita sulle labbra per invitarlo a prenderle in bocca, per il puro gusto di sentirlo leccarmele mentre lo facevo anch’io con le sue. Nell’oscurità della stanza, sentii solo il rumore languido delle nostre bocche intorno alle dita e lui che continuava a masturbarmi. Ero perso.  
«Girati» mi spinse gentilmente a dargli le spalle; mi sdraiai cacciando le mani sotto al cuscino, preparandomi a sentire le sue dita dentro, che arrivarono insieme alla sua lingua lungo la spina dorsale. Emisi un gemito basso e roco.  
«Tutto qui?» ebbe il coraggio di dirmi con tono ironico.  
«Cosa…?» non mi fece aggiungere altro: le dita andarono più a fondo e si fletterono, gemetti senza ritegno.  
«Adesso ci siamo, così ti voglio: privo di inibizioni» ripeté il movimento della dita e io gemetti di nuovo.  
Mi piaceva e a lui piaceva sapere quanto, a quanto sembrava. Glielo concessi. «Ancora» deglutii.  
«Così?»  
« _SI’!_ ».  
 _Dio sì, mi avrebbe ucciso e non me ne fregava assolutamente nulla._  
Era terribilmente sensuale, il modo in cui si muoveva sfiorandomi intenzionalmente, il modo in cui mi leccava la schiena e mi mordeva le spalle facendomi appena male era sensuale in modo letale; compresi che era uno a cui a letto preferiva dare molto perché gli piaceva vedere come l’altro si lasciasse completamente andare per lui e solo per lui, in una sorta di piacevole sottomissione: gli mostrai quanto stessi gradendo, _oh se glielo mostrai_ , probabilmente mi sentirono urlare anche di sotto ma me ne fregai altamente.  
«Altro indizio scoperto» mi mormorò divertito contro la nuca, «hai un tatuaggio proprio qui» lo leccò lentamente, «te l’ho visto».  
Avevo il fiato corto, trovai a stento la voce per parlargli. «L’hai mai visto a qualcuno?»  
«No, ma da domani andrò in giro ad abbassare da dietro i colletti delle maglie di tutti i tizi col piercing al labbro che incontrerò» mi fece cenno di voltarmi verso di lui, io gli allacciai subito le braccia intorno al collo e le gambe intorno ai fianchi perché mi era mancato da morire sentirlo contro di me e baciarlo sulla bocca.  
«Sarà una lunga ricerca» lo presi in giro riuscendo a malapena a darmi un tono ironico, vista la situazione.  
«Sei di qui o vieni da fuori?»  
«Non te lo dico» gli leccai il mento e le labbra.  
«Peggio per te» mi afferrò le gambe e si portò le mie caviglie sulle spalle, mi entrò dentro.  
Urlai.  
Spinse di nuovo. «Dio, quanto mi stai piacendo» per tutta risposta gli regalai un altro gemito forte; altra spinta.  
«D!» quasi singhiozzai. «La mia iniziale è D».  
Smise di muoversi, mi accarezzò il viso e mi baciò sulla bocca. «D».  
«Sì» esalai, prima che mi baciasse di nuovo.  
«D» ripeté baciandomi il collo e allontanandosi da me per tornare a muoversi.  
Non gli chiesi di dirmi la sua di iniziale, ero incredibilmente nelle sue mani in quel momento, completamente andato, volevo solo che non smettesse di muoversi perché altrimenti sarei impazzito. Ero totalmente esposto, mi sentivo libero di dimostrargli quanto stessi godendo e la cosa mi stava facendo stare davvero bene: gli avrei concesso qualsiasi cosa, _qualsiasi_. Farlo con lui era liberatorio, intenso, pensai che ciò fosse anche dovuto al fatto che non conoscendolo non mi ponevo alcun problema e mi stavo relazionando con lui più facilmente.  
 _Troppo facilmente, ma cazzo quanto mi piaceva._  
Nel giro di pochi secondi diventò tutto un vortice continuo in cui ai miei e ai suoi gemiti si alternavano i miei "Ancora!" e la sua bocca che baciava o leccava il primo centimetro di mia pelle più vicino di tanto in tanto, fino a quando urlammo e basta fino a venire.  
Crollò su di me e io avrei tanto voluto dire "Wow", ma mi trattenni cercando di tenermi stretto l’ultimo briciolo di dignità.  
Restammo in silenzio ad aspettare che i nostri respiri si normalizzassero; poi lui si puntellò sui gomiti e mi baciò a lungo e lentamente sulla bocca.  
«Fumi?» mi chiese.  
«Sì. Nella tasca dei miei pantaloni, dispersi da qualche parte, dovrei avere le mie sigarette e un accendino».  
Lui rise contro il mio collo e si sporse dal letto cercando a tastoni un paio di pantaloni sul pavimento; da uno spiraglio di luce sotto le tende, vide la marca delle mie sigarette.  
«Chesterfield Black? Naaah, preferisco le mie» lo intravidi lanciami nel buio il pacchetto, lo presi al volo; continuò la ricerca di pantaloni alzandosi dal letto. «Però l’accendino mi piace! Jigen!»  
«Prova a fregarmelo e ti ammazzo!» l’avvisai non troppo ironicamente. «Ho faticato un sacco per averlo dopo averlo visto su internet, ci tengo!»  
Vidi da lontano la fiammella del mio accendino illuminarli appena il profilo, si era acceso una sigaretta, una delle sue. «Tranquillo» si sedette sul letto e io mi sollevai dal materasso per sedermi di fronte a lui, «non te lo rubo mica!» il tono però lasciò intendere tutt’altro.  
«Passamelo» gli dissi cupamente prendendo una sigaretta dal mio pacchetto. «E tu che fumi?» in risposta mi espirò una boccata sulla faccia, ma non ne riconobbi l’odore. «Non mi dice nulla» mi allontani appena per non fargli vedere il mio volto alla luce dell’accendino e mi accesi la Chesterfield.  
« _Plebeo_ » mi prese in giro, «Gauloises Rosse».  
Scoppiai a ridere isterico: Cristo, sigarette _francesi_! Ma non potevo dirgli che ero praticamente bilingue e italo-francese, sarebbe stato un indizio decisivo: quanti italo-francesi potevano esserci in città?  
«Che hai da ridere?» mi soffiò di nuovo il fumo sulla faccia.  
«Niente, è che ogni volta mi viene in mente che sono le sigarette di James Bond e mi viene da ridere» inventai.  
«Io sono più figo di James Bond» si finse offeso.  
«Non ne dubito» lo baciai sulla bocca per farmi "perdonare" e per sentire com’era scambiarci il sapore del fumo.  
«Studi o lavori?» mi chiese a bruciapelo ma in tono morbido.  
«Studio» decisi di essere sincero.  
«Anch’io».  
«Una buona notizia» annuii, «non deve esserci una grossa differenza di età fra noi due, allora» ironizzai.  
«Non vuoi dirmi neanche quanti anni hai?»  
«Tra i venti e i venticinque».  
«Fin lì c’ero arrivato» prese un posacenere che s’intravedeva nella penombra sul comodino e lo mise fra di noi, lo usammo.  
«E non ti sta bene avere una conferma?»  
«Mi aspettavo di più».  
«Hai già _avuto_ di più» marcai la parola per caricarla di sottintesi.  
«Potrei volerne ancora» espirò il fumo.  
«Perché no, la notte è lunga» picchiettai la sigaretta sul posacenere; mi accarezzò il braccio lasciandoci scorrere il dorso di due dita sopra.  
«Sei gay o bisessuale?» mi chiese.  
Risi. «Vedo che hai lasciato direttamente fuori l’opzione "sessualmente confuso, vai a letto con persone del tuo stesso sesso di tanto in tanto"!»  
Rise anche lui. «Non mi sei sembrato per niente alle prime armi o _confuso_ » continuò ad accarezzarmi il braccio.  
«Sono gay» gli risposi.  
«Sono bisessuale» ricambiò.  
«Ho la vaga impressione che di te non lo sappia nessuno ciò che sei».  
Sbuffò un sorriso. «Indovinato! Un paio di persone lo sanno, ma quasi tutto il mondo lo ignora».  
Sorrisi un po’ amaramente. «Sono in una villa di ricchi sfondati repressi, non ti chiederò come mai non l’hai mai detto apertamente, immagino quello che potrebbe succederti».  
Si chinò a baciarmi il braccio e la spalla. «No, non sei proprio del mio giro» mormorò un po’ tristemente; gli accarezzai la testa.  
«Sono una sorta d’imbucato» gli confessai.  
«Lo sospettavo» sorrise contro la mia pelle e mi baciò il collo; si avvicinò al mio orecchio. «Voglio scoparti di nuovo» il tono di voce basso e roco mi fece girare la testa.  
Mi schiarii la voce. «Prima dovrei andare un attimo in bagno» "se non altro per provare a tornare un po’ in me" aggiunsi mentalmente.  
Mi depositò dei lievi baci sulla spalla. «Questa è una camera da letto da signori, trovi una toilette alla tua destra».  
«Grazie» gli presi il viso fra le mani, lo baciai sulla bocca e sollevai le lenzuola per alzarmi.  
In bagno, nudo davanti allo specchio, scoprii che il bastardo mi aveva fatto un paio di succhiotti sul collo, probabilmente nella vana speranza di marchiarmi e riconoscermi fuori dalla villa.  
Mi diedi una sciacquata e mi passai le mani sul volto: non riuscivo a pentirmene, non trovavo neanche una motivazione per farlo. Tanto valeva continuare.  
Tornai di là, mi accolse con l’ennesimo bacio che mi risucchiò l’anima e dopo andò in bagno anche lui.  
Restai sdraiato su di un fianco ad attenderlo chiedendomi cos’avrebbe detto Dom se avesse saputo con che ragazzo ero stato a letto – uno sicuramente di centrodestra.  
Lo sentii tornare a letto lento come un felino, lo aspettai sorridendo ad occhi socchiusi; mi strinse a sé di schiena e la sua mano andò subito sul mio sesso. Mi morsi un labbro.  
«Stanco?»  
«No» deglutii.  
«Allora vediamo di conoscerci ancora meglio».

 

Era quasi l’alba quando ci salutammo in cima alle scale: non c’era più musica, i pochi ospiti rimasti andavano in cerca dei propri vestiti e delle proprie scarpe come zombie e qua e là rotolavano bottiglie vuote di alcolici.  
Gli misi le braccia intorno al collo e lo baciai languidamente sulle labbra – che ormai avevo gonfie e rosse, alla faccia sua.  
«Già mi manchi» sospirò di proposito in modo eccesivo.  
Risi scuotendo la testa. «Col fisico che hai, ne puoi avere quanti ne vuoi di uomini migliori di me».  
Mi accarezzò un braccio. «Non mi interessano quelli migliori di te, al massimo quelli uguali a te».  
«Non ce ne sono uguali a me».  
«Uguali no, magari simili…» mi prese il viso fra le mani e mi baciò intensamente. «Dimmi almeno un posto che frequenti, dove posso provare a trovarti».  
«No» sorrisi.  
«Sei crudele».  
«Sono realista: sono stati anche l’alcol, la situazione e l’atmosfera a farci finire a letto insieme, fuori di qui molto probabilmente non ci cagheremmo nemmeno!»  
Mi baciò il collo e mi parlò sussurrandomi all’orecchio. «Non ti è piaciuto, allora? Non sei stato anche tu bene?»  
Rabbrividii. «Sì, ma… certe cose sono belle solo se durano poco» cercai la sua bocca, lo baciai a lungo in modo un po’ impetuoso ed infine mi allontanai da lui. Non gli dissi né addio né arrivederci, gli concessi un sorriso morbido e un po’ sensuale che sapevo facesse colpo e gli voltai le spalle.  
«Hazel?» mi richiamò quando ero quasi giunto alla fine delle scale.  
«Sì?» mi girai a guardarlo.  
«D come Davide?»  
Risi divertito. «No» portai la mano tesa alla fronte per congedarmi con un ironico saluto militare, ma lo vidi alzare una mano a sua volta rivolgendo il dorso verso di me: stese due dita, l’indice e il medio.  
«V» mi disse, «la mia iniziale».  
«Valerio?» azzardai.  
«No» rise. «Dario?»  
«No. Vincenzo?»  
«No!» incrociò le braccia al petto sospirando. «Dai, dimmi il tuo nome!»  
Continuai a sorridergli e lo guardai intensamente negli occhi. «Nei tuoi sogni più osceni, resterò per sempre D».  
«Sappi allora che ne avrò molti di sogni osceni» s’inchinò in modo regale portandosi una mano al petto; feci lo stesso anch’io con lui e stavolta andai via sul serio.  
Fuori dalla villa mi diressi a passo sicuro verso il posto in cui l’ _amico_ di Leandro aveva parcheggiato l’auto; trovai entrambi lì.  
Leandro era stravaccato sui sedili posteriori, la camicia mezza sbottonata e l’aria di uno strafatto.  
«Sono sconvolto» mi disse in un soffio, «un’intera serata, una festa aspettata per un anno intero e io ho fatto solo un pompino. Mi sento un fallito».  
Scoppiai a ridere e salii in macchina davanti, sul sedile passeggero. «E io che ero preoccupato per te! Mi sa che _gli altri_ hanno corso il rischio che tu li stuprassi!»  
«Tu invece?» lo sentii darmi dei deboli calci contro il sedile da dietro. «Non ti ho più visto in giro! Che hai fatto?» mi chiese mentre il suo _amico_ metteva in moto.  
Mi tolsi finalmente la maschera, spostai appena lo specchietto retrovisore e lo guardai nel riflesso per godermi la sua espressione. «Ho scopato tutta la notte».  
«NOOOOOOO!» urlò come una checca isterica portandosi le mani sul viso. «Non ci posso credere! Tu, il bacchettone supremo, sì e io no! Com’è possibile?!»  
«Non ti so dire» risi cercandomi le Chesterfield nelle tasche della giacca mentre ci lasciavamo il cancello della villa alle spalle, «semplicemente è successo» le trovai e cercai anche l’accendino, nelle tasche della giacca non c’era.  
Ma neanche in quelle dei pantaloni.  
Mi tolsi dalla bocca la sigaretta ancora intatta che avrei voluto accendere. «Figlio di puttana!» esclamai incazzato. «Mi ha fottuto Jigen!»  
E mi avesse fottuto solo quello…

 

Era raro che io, i ragazzi e Dom pranzassimo tutti insieme alla mensa universitaria: frequentavamo corsi di laurea diversi – Leandro era ad Architettura, sognava di diventare un richiestissimo architetto trash, Dom studiava Ingegneria Meccanica, ancora non so come, forse per grazia di qualche divinità a me ignota – avevamo orari diversi, ma quando era possibile non ci dispiaceva mangiare assieme.  
Dom era seduto di fronte a me.  
«Il prossimo fine settimana dovremmo tornare a casa» gli dissi scavando distrattamente nel piatto della pasta, rigorosamente scotta come quasi tutti i giorni alla mensa, «o papà impazzirà».  
Mio fratello brontolò e storse il naso. «Sono solo due settimane che non torniamo, e lui non ha mai tenuto al fatto che per il ponte di Ognissanti fossimo a casa, per lui non è una festa e se potesse festeggerebbe Halloween all’americana davanti alla porta di ogni famiglia credente».  
«Credo che si senta solo» gli spiegai, «e che non voglia che il nonno approfitti della nostra assenza per _accomodarsi_ a casa nostra quando gli pare e piace chiedendogli consigli sull’ultima lite con la nonna».  
Sbadigliò vistosamente. «Va beeene» cantilenò, «vorrà dire che venerdì prossimo torneremo a casa insieme» si voltò di lato per massaggiarsi il collo e il suo sguardo cadde su una ragazza, anzi, _sul sedere_ di una ragazza.  
Era un tipetta minuta dai capelli biondi e raccolti all’insù, indossava una gonna nera corta che effettivamente le metteva in evidenza il bel lato B – dovevo ammetterlo.  
Da sotto il tavolo diedi un calcio leggero alla gamba di Dom. «Chi è il tuo nuovo obiettivo, eh?» gli domandai con un sorriso ironico.  
«Naaah» storse la bocca e si grattò distrattamente la testa, «quella proprio non me la farei: mi fa schifo sapere nel letto di chi è stata!»  
«Con chi è stata?» m’incuriosì.  
«Con chi sta ancora, vorrai dire: Vittorio Guerra» disse con enfasi.  
Mi accigliai. «Una relazione a distanza? Lui non studia a Parma?»  
«Si è fatto solo un anno a Parma!» mi spiegò ghignando. «Il signorino forse da quelli parti non ha trovato nessuno che potesse fare a suo padre il favore di fargli superare un paio di esami…»  
«Non credo che sia tornato per questo» aggrottai la fronte, «ricordo che a scuola aveva dei voti alti, ma eravamo nella stessa sezione e con gli stessi professori, gente che di certo non si faceva intimidire dalla posizione di suo padre».  
«Sarà, ma fatto sta che è tornato e ora frequenta Giurisprudenza qui. Lei è Sophia, con la H in mezzo, bada bene» ironizzò indicandomi con un cenno della testa la ragazza, che si stava sedendo ad un tavolo con delle amiche, «gli è rimasta fedele: stanno insieme dagli ultimi mesi dell’ultimo anno di liceo; studia Medicina, il padre ha appoggiato Guerra senior durante la sua carriera politica, per quel che ne so. È una bella figa» le guardò di nuovo il sedere.  
«Non ho mai incontrato Guerra in giro» mi perplessi, «non lo vedo da…» feci un rapido calcolo, «quattro anni» mi sorpresi di come fosse passato il tempo.  
Dom schioccò la lingua. «Figurati! Quello ha il palato troppo fine per venire qui a mensa, e non frequenta di certo i pub dove andiamo noi, così pieni di _gentaglia_!» storse il naso e raccolse le sue cose. «Vado a lezione, ci si becca in giro!» salutò tutti con delle pacche veloci sulle spalle.  
Restai a fissare i maccheroni rimasti nel piatto giocandoci con la forchetta di plastica; mi stava tornando in mente il litigio fra Dom e Guerra di cinque anni prima: che cosa gli aveva detto quel ragazzo da farlo arrabbiare così tanto?  
«Sei pensieroso» la voce priva d’espressione di Mariano mi riportò alla realtà: era un’implicita richiesta di sapere come stavo e alzando gli occhi dal piatto mi accorsi che anche Leandro mi stava guardando perplesso, dovevo proprio avere una faccia strana.  
«No, niente!» li rassicurai. «Solo…» gesticolai, «parlare di Guerra mi ha fatto venire in mente delle cose… del passato…» divagai.  
«È uno di quelli che ti ha offeso perché sei gay?» mi chiese ancora Mariano, sempre con la stessa impressione.  
«No, no! A scuola fortunatamente non ho mai avuto episodi simili. Pensavo ad altro, nostalgia dei bei tempi, sapete com’è!» sorrisi per smorzare l’atmosfera. «Devo andare a lezione anch’io, adesso» misi le mie cose a posto per andarmene.  
«Vengo con te!» mi disse Leandro. «Facciamo un pezzo di strada insieme!»  
«Ci vediamo a casa, allora» ci salutò Mariano mentre ci alzavamo.  
«Ok, ciao!»  
Usciti dalla mensa presi subito il mio pacchetto di Chesterfield, stavolta Blu, e cercai Jigen nelle tasche dei jeans: ero ancora convinto di averlo, non riuscivo a rassegnarmi all’idea che quel fottuto bastardo tre giorni prima me l’avesse rubato.  
Borbottai un paio di imprecazioni con la sigaretta fra le labbra.  
«Tieni il mio» mi disse Leandro accendendosi una sigaretta a sua volta, «ne ho uno di riversa, poi me lo ridai perché questo mi piace tanto».  
Lo presi alzando entrambe le sopracciglia: era un Clipper celeste puffo con degli ibiscus rosa e gialli.  
Mi tolsi la sigaretta dalla bocca. «Non posso andare in giro con un accendino simile, è troppo _da Leandro_!» per non dire _da froci_.  
«O questo, o alzi le chiappe ed entri dal primo tabaccaio che incontri a comprartene uno nuovo, accettando così finalmente la morte di Jigen».  
Incassai il colpo grugnendo, mi accesi la sigaretta e misi quel dannato accendino in tasca. Mi squillò il cellulare, lo presi e mi accigliai vedendo lampeggiare sullo schermo un numero che non conoscevo.  
«Chi è?» mi chiese Leandro.  
«Non lo so…» feci per aprire la linea.  
«Io scappo, sono in ritardo! Ci vediamo dopo!» mi salutò andando via imboccando la strada alla nostra destra.  
«Ok, a stasera!» aprii la linea e risposi. «Pronto?»  
Dall’altro capo della linea ci fu un breve silenzio che mi spinse a pensare che forse qualcuno, sentendo la mia voce, avesse capito di aver sbagliato numero e stesse per riagganciare. Poi sentii la sua voce.  
«Cerchi qualcuno o cerchi qualcosa?»  
Il tono era basso, divertito e leggermente roco proprio come ricordavo. Fui attraversato da un brivido: il ricordo di cosa avevamo fatto per una notte intera mi regalò un’emozione più forte della rabbia per l’accendino rubato e più intensa della paura di come un perfetto sconosciuto avesse potuto avere il mio numero di cellulare.  
«Cerco qualcosa» ringhiai fra i denti, «mi hai fregato l’accendino, bastardo!»  
Lo sentii ridere e poi qualcosa picchiettò sul cellulare con cui mi stava parlando. «Lo senti? È Jigen che ti saluta! Lo rivuoi indietro?»  
Mi passai la mano sul volto. «Come diavolo hai fatto ad avere il mio numero?!»  
«Quando sei andato in bagno mi sono messo a cercare il tuo cellulare fra i tuoi vestiti: l’ho trovato, ho composto il mio numero e ho fatto squillare il mio cellulare – mettendo prima solo la vibrazione, ovviamente – e dopo per togliere qualsiasi indizio ti ho cancellato l’ultima chiamata effettuata».  
«Diabolico» mi complimentai con sarcasmo; "Idiota" mi complimentai con me stesso, "come hai fatto a scordarti di togliere il cellulare dalla tasca?! Ringrazia il fatto che non abbia visto come ti chiami e il tuo indirizzo civico sulla carta d’identità dentro al portafogli!"  
«Allora» continuò lui, «rivuoi indietro Jigen sì o no?»  
Rassegnato, mi sedetti su un muretto basso. «Suppongo che per averlo indietro dovrei darti un appuntamento».  
«Esatto! O preferisci azzardarti a darmi il tuo indirizzo così te lo spedisco per posta, non ti vedo, ma saprò dove abiti?» ironizzò.  
 _Mi aveva incastrato._  
Portai la sigaretta alla bocca e feci una boccata per provare a calmarmi. «Ti avevo detto che non volevo più vederti, o meglio, pensavo che tu l’avessi capito che non volevo più vederti».  
«E io pensavo che tu l’avessi capito che non era mia intenzione lasciarti andare: voglio scopare ancora una volta con te, Hazel».  
Me lo disse in modo così semplice e diretto che mi eccitò a morte, una coltellata nelle viscere; mi morsi un labbro. «Senti, _V_ » lo chiamai per la prima volta con la sua iniziale, «io sono sempre dell’idea che sarebbe meglio non vederci, quindi… non so».  
«Ci vuoi pensare?» si finse fin troppo deluso.  
«Io non…» non mi fece finire la frase, probabilmente per troncare subito la conversazione a modo suo.  
«Il mio numero ormai ce l’hai: se ci ripensi, chiamami. Vorrei proprio dare un nome completo ai miei sogni osceni» chiuse la chiamata.  
Ecco, chiudendo così mi aveva lasciato frastornato e _vuoto_.  
Perché così io adesso quella sua dannata voce sensuale avrei tanto voluto sentirla ancora.  
No, non mi aveva fottuto solo l’accendino, per niente. 

  
  
  
  


  
**Note finali del capitolo:**  
\- Il titolo della storia è arrivato dopo aver plottato tutto: la parola _disarm_ riassume anche bene la trama e ciò che succederà, su entrambi i fronti. Il ritmo della canzone, poi, si confà bene alla storia ed alcune strofe pure.  
\- Spero di non aver pasticciato troppo con gli anni andando avanti e indietro col tempo, ad un certo punto per fare bene i calcoli mi sono messa a contare pure i mesi di gravidanza delle madri (sì, lo so, sono pazza), quindi niente di strano se ho combinato qualche casino…  
\- Come ho detto nelle note di altre storie, sono cresciuta con amici che fumano fin da quando erano ragazzini, quindi anche se non sono una fumatrice ho acquisito involontariamente una certa conoscenza in materia XD So riconoscere le sigarette dall’odore e spesso le ricollego alle persone. Cercando delle sigarette adatte a sti due, ho pensato in un primo momento che le Diana Blu fossero adatte a Diego, poi ho fatto un paio di ricerche chiedendomi se per caso le Chesterfield Blu fossero più adatte, anche se ricordavo che il loro odore non mi piace molto. Fu così che incappai nelle Chesterfield Black: ditemi se il pacchetto non si addice a Diego e alla serata alla villa: click e click. Non ne ho ancora sentito l’odore ma non metto in dubbio che magari mi facciano più schifo delle Blu, anche se mai quanto le Pall Mall (Dio, che ricordi tremendi di gente che le fumava in macchina di sabato sera!).  
Queste sono le sigarette di V, so che i meno esperti in materia volevano vederle.  
\- Altra storia per gli accendini, piccoli oggettini che dal tabaccaio attirano sempre la mia attenzione. Di seguito alcuni esempi dei due tipi citati.  
Smoking: 1, 2, 3.  
Clipper: 1, 2, 3, 4, 5, 6, 7, 8.  
In pratica gli Smoking sono quelli carini tutti collezionabili, i Clipper quelli cilindrici.  
La collezione che mi ha ispirato l’accendino di Leandro color puffo con gli ibiscus è questa. La collezione degli Smoking di Lupin III, invece, esiste. Per Diego ho scelto Jigen perché è un fumatore incallito come lui.  
Tutto ‘sto giro di sigarette e accendini l’ho fatto perché codesti oggetti dovevano avere un certo ruolo all’interno della storia XD  
\- Diego vorrebbe essere un bravo ragazzo, ma non ci riesce proprio ad esserlo.  
\- Penso che l’identità di V sia palese. E mo’ saranno cazzi.  
\- Mariano e Leandro sono i personaggi involontariamente comici di questa storia, una combinazione assurda XD Mariano si chiama così perché ho pensato fosse un nome dal suono abbastanza serioso per un tipo come lui, Leandro come diminutivo di _Alejandro_ , uno degli ultimi successi di Lady Gaga XD (che lui adora). E comunque no, Mariano e Leandro non finiranno insieme O_O non pensatelo! (perché *so* che lo state pensando: fermatevi!!!)  
Al prossimo capitolo!


	2. Chapter 2

 

"Oh, the years burn  
I used to be a little boy  
so old in my shoes  
and what I choose is my choice.  
What's a boy supposed to do?"  
 ** _Disarm_ \- Smashing Pumpkins** (click)

 

La più grande cazzata che avessi fatto in vita mia era stata proprio quella di andare ad una festa così ambigua a tema "sfogo in maschera delle proprie pulsioni sessuali e voglie represse", ora ne stavo pagando le conseguenze.  
Fare una grossa cazzata consapevole ogni tanto nella vita ci sta, soprattutto quando sei ancora un ragazzo, e ripetevo a me stesso che ero pure stato abbastanza saggio da mantenermi lontano da droghe, orge e giochetti erotici pericolosi, quindi non dovevo farmi troppe paranoie soltanto perché per una dannata volta in vita mia ero stato a letto con uno sconosciuto. Ok, non è una cosa che fanno tutti, ma in quella villa era stato il minimo della trasgressione e finora ero sempre stato uno con la testa sulle spalle, quindi pace. Del resto, Pace era pure il mio cognome.  
V m’intriga un sacco, quel suo modo di fare sensuale e appena autocompiaciuto – oh, se lo sapeva di piacere – mi spingeva ad aver voglia di riempirgli la faccia di schiaffi per poi afferrarlo per il colletto e sbatterlo contro un muro per ficcargli la lingua in bocca di nuovo. Purtroppo, però, non mi andava di rivangare ancora la grossa cazzata che avevo fatto, per quanto bella, e avevo pure paura che incontrandoci senza maschera e in un ambiente più casto e neutro di quella villa avremmo rovinato tutto: era sicuro che appartenessimo a due mondi diversi, cosa avrebbe potuto portarci di nuovo a letto insieme? Era stata soltanto una scopata, non mi andava di complicarne il ricordo o la situazione con altro.  
Però V mi affascinava come un velo appena agitato dal vento che probabilmente nasconde dietro di sé cose misteriose: davanti ad un velo simile, puoi restare con le mani in tasca senza scostarlo?  
E poi c’era Jigen, porca zozza: non potevo andare in giro con l’accendino color puffo di Leandro ancora per molto!  
Non dissi al mio migliore amico che V mi aveva cercato, perché tanto la sua risposta sarebbe stata "Cosa stai aspettando?! Dagli un appuntamento!" e io in quel momento non avevo bisogno di esaltazione, ma di un po’ serenità per poter scegliere.  
Per quante paranoie potessi avere, di quella serata non mi ero pentito davvero: avevo _davvero_ paura di rovinare tutto e pentirmene sul serio.  
Il giorno dopo la chiamata di V, aspettai di essere rimasto solo in casa – in modo tale che Leandro non mi sentisse, aveva il vizio di spiare anche le mie chiamate, oltre a quelle di Mariano – feci un paio di vasche avanti e indietro per la mia piccola stanza stringendo fra le mani il cellulare e giocherellando col piercing e poi, _finalmente_ , mi decisi a chiamarlo: mi sdraiai sul letto con una mano in faccia e aspettai che rispondesse.  
«Ciao, Hazel» rispose divertito, «dimmi pure dove e quando incontrarci».  
«Nei tuoi sogni» ribattei sorridendo, col braccio che mi copriva gli occhi.  
«Oh, nei miei sogni già c’incontriamo spesso, pensavo a qualcosa di più reale».  
Sospirai. «Cosa stavi facendo?» provai a cambiare discorso.  
«Sono a casa, stavo studiando alla scrivania».  
«Ti ho disturbato?»  
«No, anche se da te preferirei essere _masturbato_ ».  
Risi. «Sei tremendo!»  
Rise anche lui. «E tu, cosa stavi facendo?»  
«Sono a casa anch’io, ho finito poco fa di lavare i piatti e ho pensato di chiamarti prima di mettermi a studiare. Sono sdraiato sul letto, ma non pensare cose strane».  
«Perché mai dovrei pensare che tu voglia fare sesso telefonico con me?»  
Eccolo. «Perché sei un bastardo che coglie sempre l’occasione giusta per fare una battuta a doppio senso, forse?» sospirai stancamente. «Come sta Jigen?»  
«Bene, te l’ho ricaricato».  
«Grazie».  
«Quando ci vediamo, allora?»  
Emisi un lamento di frustrazione.  
«Presumo che quello non sia stato un urlo di gioia alla sola idea di rivederci» ironizzò.  
«Perché insisti così tanto per rivedermi?!»  
«Credo per lo stesso motivo per cui mi hai telefonato nonostante tu non abbia ancora deciso se vedermi o meno: ti è piaciuto farlo con me, ti è piaciuto il modo immediato in cui siamo entrati in sintonia».  
«Te l’ho già detto, secondo me fuori da quella villa non funzionerebbe» scossi la testa.  
«Possiamo vedere intanto se così funziona ancora: parlami un po’ di te».  
Sbuffai un sorriso. «Cosa vuoi sapere?»  
«Uhm» sembrò rifletterci sopra, «parliamo di cose serie: hai detto che si sa in giro che sei gay, i tuoi lo sanno pure?»  
«Sì».  
«E come hanno reagito?»  
«Beh» mi grattai la testa, «i miei hanno idee molto, molto liberali: provengo da una famiglia con radici anarchiche, mio nonno è un anarchico, mio padre un po’ meno. Ti dico solo che mio nonno è stato un sessantottino, riguardo al sesso e alla sessualità ha una mentalità perfino più aperta di quella di mio padre!» lo sentii ridere. «A tratti ho paura che mio nonno, nonostante l’età, ogni tanto si fumi delle canne. Non hanno battuto ciglio più di tanto quando gliel’ho detto, sono stati solo un po’ preoccupati che qualcuno potesse farmi del male o che venissi emarginato e poi… credo che a mio padre sia in fondo dispiaciuto rinunciare ad un certo tipo di rapporto che avremmo potuto avere da uomo etero a uomo etero, ma non mi hanno mai fatto pesare la cosa».  
«Sei fortunato».  
«Lo so» ammisi, «cerco di ripetermelo tutte le volte quando loro, parlando con altri dei miei diritti negati, esagerano nei toni! Possono diventare imbarazzanti, certi momenti! Tu, invece?»  
«Francamente non ho idea di come potrebbero reagire i miei» fece un grosso sospiro, «sono gente mentalmente abbastanza aperta, ma da figlio so bene che è soltanto una facciata: dicono di essere tolleranti, ma se poi scoprissero che proprio in casa hanno un bisessuale… non credo che l’accetterebbero facilmente, soprattutto perché non sono totalmente omosessuale, mi chiederebbero perché non penso ad accasarmi con una donna piuttosto che con un uomo, visto che nel primo caso potrei avere una famiglia. Sono i tipi per cui un omosessuale è loro indifferente fino a quando non fa questa o quell’altra cosa».  
«Non hai in programma di dirglielo, allora?»  
«No, per adesso» mi sembrò parecchio deciso sul punto. «Ora come ora, non so nemmeno se avrò mai la spinta giusta per farlo: ho capito che per fare una cosa simile devo proprio ricevere una sorta di calcio nel culo, sono consapevole di tentennare troppo sulla faccenda, di desiderare troppo di avere una vita serena senza alcuna tensione in famiglia».  
«Ti biasimi molto» osservai.  
«Sì e no» sospirò, in quel momento me l’immaginai anche ciondolare la testa, «da una parte mi dico che sono un codardo, dall’altra che avere una famiglia serena con due genitori che si amano ancora nonostante i molti anni di matrimonio e che sono realmente orgogliosi di te è merce rara di questi tempi. Non voglio rovinare questo, ma allo stesso tempo so che il mio non è un "vizio", non è una semplice voglia repressa: a me piacciono anche gli uomini, è la mia natura, punto».  
«Non ti fa paura il momento in cui ti ritroverai costretto ad ammetterlo? Voglio dire, più posticipi tutto, più allontani il momento per paura, più questa stessa paura si fa più grande».  
«Lo so, ma… non ci riesco al momento. Avevo provato anche ad essere me stesso lontano da casa, in un’altra città, poi mi sono detto che una cosa più da codardi non potevo farla e sono tornato con l’intenzione di dirlo a tutti. Risultato? Ho rindossato la mia maschera e sono tornato a nascondermi. Secondo me, mi manca la spinta giusta e… sì, temo che quando mi arriverà sarà troppo forte».  
«Penso che però sia una buona cosa che tu sia consapevole di tutto questo, no?» constatai. «Ci sono uomini che non l’ammetteranno mai neanche con loro stessi di essere bisessuali o omosessuali e passano una vita intera a mentire e a nascondersi facendo solo male a loro stessi e agli altri. Tu invece ne sei consapevole, ci hai anche provato, è una buona cosa» dissi onestamente.  
«Il primo passo per la guarigione è ammettere di essere malati?» sdrammatizzò; ridemmo insieme.  
«Sì, credo di sì».  
«Com’è stato il tuo primo amore?» mi domandò con tono curioso.  
«Oddio» mi passai una mano sul volto, «sono stato un po’ tardivo, la prima storia vera e propria l’ho avuta solo al primo anno d’università: inizio glorioso, finale disastroso» rise, «iniziammo con un bacio tenero e finimmo con una lite in puro stile checche isteriche, provo vergogna solo al ricordo!» lo sentii ridere ancora di più. «Di cotte prima ne ho avute un paio, ma ho sempre preferito non approfondirle perché d’adolescente ero abbastanza impaurito dai bulli, mi sono sentito più libero solo una volta arrivato all’università: dopo aver testato la mia libertà lontano da casa, sono riuscito anche ad essere libero nella mia città, ho acquistato sicurezza e un po’ di menefreghismo in più. Sono maturato».  
«Sei un fuorisede» commentò, cogliendo alcuni dettagli.  
«Già, mi hai scoperto!» sorrisi. «Sono un fuorisede».  
«Anch’io, torno a casa di tanto in tanto».  
«Stessa cosa anch’io. Tu, invece, il tuo primo amore gay?» chiesi incuriosito a mia volta.  
«Oh, ti assicuro che è stato molto più patetico della tua prima storia d’amore!» rise. «Fu una cosa _meravigliosamente patetica_ , di quelle che puoi vivere solo da adolescente!»  
«Racconta» mi misi a sedere sul letto con la schiena contro la testiera e mi accesi una sigaretta.  
«Avevo sedici anni, lui quattordici, frequentavamo la stessa scuola e la stessa sezione».  
«Ah-ah» assentii come ad invitarlo a proseguire.  
«Prima d’allora avevo sempre sentito qualcosa di "strano" in me, mi eccitavo un po’ troppo quando vedevo in qualche film degli uomini a torso nudo» prese in giro se stesso, «e guardando dei film porno gay capii che allora effettivamente qualcosa c’era!» continuò con tono falsamente melodrammatico. «Però fu solo quando incontrai lui che compresi che non era solo curiosità, attrazione, voglia di provare a farlo con qualcuno del mio stesso sesso: io avrei voluto sapere di lui un sacco di cose, avrei voluto conoscerlo meglio e avere l’opportunità di parlargli sul serio».  
«Mi stai dicendo che fu una cotta a senso unico?» mi meravigliai.  
«Bingo!»  
Scossi la sigaretta per buttare la cenere in un bicchiere di plastica posato sul comodino. «Mi spieghi come ha fatto un tipo come te a non trovare mai il coraggio almeno di _parlargli_?»  
«Beh, per tutta una serie di motivi: avevo continuamente paura che gli altri lo capissero, avevo l’impressione che lui fosse gay ma non avevo conferme e a tratti ho avuto anche la netta convinzione che un tipo come lui avrebbe soltanto sputato in un occhio ad uno come me».  
«Perché mai?» mi stupii.  
«Non lo dico per vantarmi, ma a scuola ero abbastanza popolare – mio padre è in politica – tutti mi conoscevano e avevo una fila di ragazze dietro… peccato che in quel momento preferissi gli uomini» ridemmo insieme. «Lui, invece, era… era… era come te» sospirò stancamente, «fuori dal mondo in cui vivevo soprattutto per il suo modo di pensare, di essere… Alle volte penso che lui fosse quel tipo di persona che guardandosi allo specchio vede solo quel che è e gli piace ciò che vede: non vorrebbe essere nessun altro. Si vedeva dal suo modo di fare quanto fosse sicuro di se stesso e delle sue idee, se gli avessi detto che mi piaceva mi avrebbe riso in faccia, poco ma sicuro!»  
«E allora che hai fatto?» sorrisi intenerito da quella confessione.  
«Ho fatto tutte le cose stupide che fa di solito un adolescente quando prende una sbandata per un suo compagno di scuola! Se ad un professore serviva una cosa che era nella sua classe o doveva parlare con un suo compagno, mi offrivo sempre io di andare a prendere la cosa in questione o riferire il messaggio, così lo vedevo!» risi di gusto pensando a tutte le cazzate simili che io e miei amici facevamo a quell’età. «Oppure, durante le assemblee d’istituto, facevo di tutto per passargli accanto o sedermi nei suoi pressi, e durante la ricreazione passavo davanti alla sua classe almeno un paio di volte! Ridicolo, vero?»  
«No» scrollai la testa, «molto tenero, piuttosto!»  
«E senti questa: un anno abbiamo avuto l’ora di Educazione Fisica insieme!»  
«Oddio!» risi al sol pensiero. «E che hai fatto? L’hai stuprato contro il muro della palestra?»  
«No! Però sai com’è in queste occasioni, capita che le due classi si sfidino ad una partitella di pallavolo e così vidi che lui era forte in difesa: cercai di convincere il nostro professore a metterlo nella squadra della scuola, dove io giocavo, ma non ci fu niente da fare».  
«Come mai?»  
«Il professore divagò sempre, non mi disse mai il perché, anche se io una mezza idea me la feci, ma non volli indagare più di tanto… Poi all’ultimo anno provai a convincere delle sue compagne di classe che mi sbavavano dietro ad eleggerlo come rappresentante di classe, così alle riunioni l’avrei visto sempre, dato che io ero il rappresentante della mia di classe! Loro non riuscirono neanche a convincerlo a farlo candidare, però!»  
«Che piani diabolici che escogitavi!» lo presi in giro.  
«Già, avevo cinquanta idee in testa, mille modi in cui avrei potuto restare da solo con lui in qualche angolo della scuola, ma l’unica cosa di cui riuscii ad avere conferma alla fine fu che lui fosse omosessuale, e basta. Verso la fine del quinto anno mi arresi, andai in gita all’estero con i miei compagni di classe e… in quell’occasione ci diedi dentro con un ragazzo straniero: credo che fu questo a porre fine ai miei sogni romantici su di lui, fu come dirmi "Non puoi farci niente, non è destino, lo vedi che non hai nemmeno il coraggio di provare a parlargli?" e da allora non l’ho più rivisto. Non lo vedo da ben quattro anni, alle volte credo che se l’incontrassi per strada, non lo riconoscerei più: aveva sedici anni l’ultima volta che l’ho visto, ora ne ha venti, non è più un ragazzino, sarà diventato più alto e magari avrà pure la barba!»  
Sorrisi spegnendo la sigaretta e iniziando a giocherellare distrattamente con una penna. «Magari avrà pure piercing e tatuaggi come me!»  
«Sai che non lo escludo? Ce lo vedo a farsi tatuare a diciotto anni!»  
«Era bello?»  
«Era bellissimo» disse con una certa nostalgia, «aveva degli occhi scuri espressivi stupendi. Ho un ricordo molto nitido di lui: un giorno, lo sorpresi seduto sopra una vecchia cattedra che c’era nell’angolo del corridoio del nostro piano, aveva un libro aperto posato sulle ginocchia, stava ripassando qualcosa; non so come diavolo facesse a ripassare così, ma aveva gli auricolari del lettore mp3 nelle orecchie, leggeva muovendo le labbra senza emettere suoni e giocherellava con la matita che avevano in mano, la faceva roteare col pollice, indice e medio: notai che era una cosa che faceva spesso».  
Istintivamente, guardai il modo in cui stavo giocando con la penna: pollice-indice-medio, pollice-indice-medio, pollice-indice-medio. Deglutii e la posai bruscamente sul comodino.  
«Hai mai provato a cercarlo su Facebook?» gli suggerii.  
«Naaah!» schioccò la lingua. «Per me cercare persone su Facebook è come andare a disturbare dei morti che riposano in pace» ridemmo insieme; poi il suo tono di voce si fece più basso, serio e morbido insieme. «Allora, ti va di vederci?»  
Dentro di me, un piccolo me stesso stava saltellando in piena modalità checca strillando _sì-sì-sì, oddio ti prego, sì!_  
Storsi il naso sorridendo. «Non lo so…» volevo tirare la corda, solo un po’.  
«Sì che lo sai, se vuoi uscire con me!» insisté ironicamente.  
Mi morsi un labbro. «Facciamo che quando sarò libero te lo farò sapere?» guardai che ore fossero per calcolare da quanto tempo fossimo al telefono. «Mi sa pure che mi sta finendo il credito residuo…»  
«Facciamo allora che la prossima volta ti chiamo io e mi dici dove e quando?» insinuò.  
Sospirai: no, non volevo dargliela vinta così facilmente, non dopo avermi rubato Jigen e il numero di telefono! «Forse» sorrisi.  
«Ok, facciamo che fra qualche giorno ti chiamo io».  
«Vado a studiare» provai a chiudere la chiamata prima che mi finisse il credito senza avere la possibilità di salutarlo per bene.  
«Va bene. Ci sentiamo, D».  
«Ciao, V» chiusi la chiamata e fissai il cellulare mordendomi un labbro: stavo sorridendo come un ebete.  
Ero ridicolo.  
Mi stavo cuocendo a puntino.

 

Giovedì mattina iniziò quella che io chiamo "la stagione delle piogge" cioè quel determinato periodo a caso fra settembre e gennaio in cui da queste parti piove interrottamente per giorni, alle volte anche per intere settimane, giorno e notte, così tanto che spesso le auto non riescono più a circolare.  
Mi svegliai, aprii la finestra per fumarmi la prima sigaretta del mattino sul balcone e osservai il cielo nero.  
Aprii le braccia in modo solenne. «Salve! Lode a te, stagione delle piogge!» proclamai in modo teatrale; il cielo mi rispose con un tuono fortissimo. «Sì» annuii falsamente soddisfatto, «così ti voglio, baby!»  
Mariano stava passando di lì per spruzzare del deodorante per la casa, si fermò sulla mia porta per fissarmi.  
«Tu stai male» osservò serio risistemandosi gli occhiali sul naso, fece un’ultima spruzzata e andò via.  
Venerdì mattina Dom mi chiamò alle 8,30 informandomi del fatto che non sarebbe riuscito a tornare a casa, quel giorno.  
«Dié, mi hanno spostato una lezione a questo pomeriggio sul tardi, delle 17,00 alle 19,00, e io l’ho saputo solo adesso! Non ce la faccio proprio a prendere l’ultimo pullman serale per tornare a casa, ma ti prometto che partirò domani mattina presto col primo mezzo, massimo per le 10,00 sarò a casa con te e papà!»  
Detestavo partire di mattina, mi piaceva viaggiare nel tardo pomeriggio, soprattutto mi piaceva guardare le luci delle casette sulle montagne che si accendevano man mano che sul paesaggio fuori dal finestrino scendeva la sera: mi dava più l’idea del ritorno a casa, mi rilassava, era un’abitudine a cui molto difficilmente rinunciavo. Mi dispiaceva però che io e Dom non tornassimo a casa insieme, così decisi di regalare un paio di ore del mio tempo a papà tornando a casa un po’ prima partendo in mattinata.  
Presi un borsone e ci buttai dentro al volo un paio di cambi – tanto a casa avevo ancora l’armadio mezzo pieno – salutai Leandro che ancora dormiva, lasciai un post it di saluto attaccato alla porta di Mariano e uscii dal portone del nostro palazzo.  
Il tempo era ancora brutto, ma non pioveva.  
Feci appena in tempo ad arrivare alla pensilina della fermata dell’autobus più vicina: si scatenò il diluvio universale. Avevo una giacca a vento nera, non mi servì ad un cazzo, soprattutto perché la pioggia batteva obliqua e la pensilina mi offriva poco riparo. Aprii l’ombrello, ma c’era troppo vento e la pioggia batteva forte: tre aste si ruppero e metà tela si staccò.  
Imprecai e lo gettai a terra, tanto non sapevo più che diamine farmene.  
Mi sentii i piedi bagnati: i lati delle mie scarpe di ginnastica si erano scollati dai bordi di gomma, mi entrava acqua da tutte le parti.  
 _Bestemmiai_.  
Avrei potuto tornare a casa a farmi prestare un ombrello da Leandro e cambiarmi scarpe e calzini, ma avrei perso l’autobus e di conseguenza il pullman per tornare a casa, così restai a cuccarmi la pioggia torrenziale.  
Fortunatamente l’autobus arrivò abbastanza presto, ma ormai battevo i denti per il freddo.  
Arrivato ai portici della stazione ferroviaria – dove c’era la biglietteria e il capolinea del servizio di pullman che prendevo per viaggiare – scesi e feci una lunga corsa fino alla saletta d’attesa della biglietteria.  
Feci il biglietto e mi sedetti su una sedia a guardare in che condizioni fossi: pessime, probabilmente lunedì mattina non sarei riuscito a ritornare, sarei rimasto a casa a letto con la febbre alta.  
Il cellulare mi squillò, era V. Per la situazione di merda in cui ero, non sapevo se rispondergli o meno, ma tanto il mio pullman sarebbe partito fra venticinque minuti, tanto valeva perdere una decina di minuti al telefono.  
«Pronto?»  
«Ehi, ciao! Che fai?» mi salutò allegramente.  
«Ciao! Vuoi la verità?» risi isterico.  
«Dove sei?» mi chiese ridendo un po’ preoccupato e insospettito dal mio tono.  
«Dove sono? _Come sono_ , piuttosto! Sono uscito per andare a prendere il pullman per tornare a casa per il week end, ma si è scatenato il diluvio universale, mi si è rotto l’ombrello e mi si sono scollate le scarpe: sono più che fradicio nella sala d’aspetto di una biglietteria».  
«Oh Dio mio» rise, «ti giuro, vorrei non ridere, ma la cosa è abbastanza fantozziana!»  
«Lo so!» risi anch’io.  
«Che numero di scarpe porti?» mi domandò stranamente.  
«Quarantaquattro, perché?»  
«Senti» sospirò, «su per giù tutte le biglietterie per i pullman che portano nelle città limitrofe sono alla stazione, sei lì in questo momento?»  
Mi guardai intorno soppesando la risposta da dargli. «Sì» deglutii.  
«Sto per venire anch’io lì, ho un pullman fra una mezz’oretta; ho solo un numero di scarpe in più rispetto al tuo: ti porto un paio di mie scarpe da ginnastica, non puoi tornare a casa così! Ti beccherai un malanno!»  
«Ma non importa, tanto sono già tutto fradicio…» m’imbarazzai, e poi non volevo rivederlo conciato in quel modo…  
«Almeno le scarpe, dai! Dammi una decina di minuti e sarò lì, abito proprio dietro l’angolo!»  
Mi passai le mani sul volto e alla fine decisi. «Ok, dove ci vediamo?»  
«Ce la fai ad arrivare al negozio dei cinesi vicino all’edicola?»  
Guardai il cielo fuori dalla saletta d’attesa. «Pioviggina appena, dovrei farcela, però sbrigati: fra meno di mezz’ora dovrei partire anch’io!»  
«Ok, esco subito! Ciao!» chiuse in fretta la linea.  
Quello che mi aveva convinto a vederlo era stato più che altro il suo tono di voce: mi era sembrato sinceramente preoccupato per le mie condizioni, che effettivamente erano disastrose. Mi accorsi che non stavo più tremando solo per il freddo.  
Mi alzai e andai al patibolo.  
Non pioveva più come prima, feci il paio di metri che mi separavano dall’edicola e mi rifugiai sotto l’entrata del negozio dei cinesi. In un lampo, mi resi conto che non gli avevo detto nemmeno com’ero vestito: mi avrebbe riconosciuto? _Ci saremmo_ riconosciuti?  
Passarono i minuti. Cinque, sei, sette…  
Arrivò il pullman che avrei dovuto prendere, parcheggiò proprio davanti a me.  
Nove, dieci, undici… dove cazzo era?!  
Vidi passarmi davanti qualcuno con un giubbotto nero e il cappuccio alzato sulla testa, aveva un borsone in spalla; andava a passo veloce, ma riuscì a vedere lo stesso che si stava sfilando dalla tasca dei jeans un pacchetto rosso. _Gauloises Rosse_.  
«V!» urlai per richiamarlo, tanto solo lui avrebbe potuto fermarsi e girarsi verso di me nell’udire quella lettera.  
In effetti si fermò di colpo, si abbassò il cappuccio sulle spalle con un gesto secco si voltò verso di me. E anche il tempo si fermò, non solo lui.  
I ricordi si susseguirono senza che io lo volessi davvero.  
 _Quattordici anni, il mio primo giorno di scuola e Dom che mi indicava un tipo biondo seduto su un motorino. «Lo vedi quello? Stai attento, ci litigo sempre, non vorrei che prendesse di mira anche te»._  
 _E poi le volte in cui era entrato nella mia classe per parlare con un professore._  
 _Le volte in cui uscendo in corridoio per la ricreazione l’avevo visto appoggiato alla finestra di fronte alla mia classe a parlare con un paio di ragazze._  
 _Le volte in cui per le assemblee d’istituto l’avevo visto sempre seduto non troppo lontano da me._  
 _Le volte in cui avevamo avuto Educazione Fisica insieme._  
 _Le volte in cui avevamo giocato a pallavolo l’uno contro l’altro: ero l’unico a saper respingere le sue schiacciate alla rete. Non ero mai entrato in squadra per non giocare contro Dom, non avrei mai potuto fargli questo, sapevo quanto ci tenesse._  
 _Le volte in cui per i corridoi della scuola mi aveva urtato casualmente la spalla con la propria._  
 _La volta in cui aveva litigato con Dom, che gli aveva sferrato un pugno dopo la partita._  
 _Fino ad arrivare a quella sera alla villa._  
«Ehi, cerchi qualcuno o cerchi qualcosa?» _mi aveva detto._  
Le due dita che mi aveva mostrato prima di salutarci, l’indice e il medio, erano anche un gesto di vittoria: mi aveva dato molto più che un indizio; vittoria, _Vittorio_.  
Mormorai il suo nome e cognome, sconvolto. «Vittorio Guerra».  
Lui non era di certo meno sconvolto di me. «Diego Pace? _Tu_ sei proprio _Diego Pace_?»  
Notai che si era tagliato i capelli, ma era lui eccome. «E chi altri dovrei essere?» ribattei nervosamente.  
Si passò una mano sulla faccia, agitato, guardò il pullman alle nostre spalle. «Senti… stavo per andare a fare il biglietto, prima di venire qui, dovrei partire anch’io… ti va di venire con me?»  
Che altro c’era da fare? Inspirai a fondo e gli feci cenno di sì; lo seguii silenziosamente fino a dentro la biglietteria e mi sedetti su una sedia in attesa che anche lui facesse il biglietto.  
Che ero sconvolto l’ho già detto? Lo ripeto: ero sconvolto.  
Dio mio, se era lui… _se ero io_ quello di cui mi aveva parlato… quanto c’eravamo sputtanati?!  
Quando si sedette al mio fianco, mi trovò con i gomiti poggiati sulle ginocchia e le mani sulla faccia. Aprì il suo borsone da viaggio e ne tirò fuori una scatola di scarpe, me la porse.  
«Tieni».  
Staccai le mani dal volto e fissai la scatola, esitante; lui m’incoraggiò a prenderla con un cenno della testa e avvicinandola di più a me.  
La scatola mi sembrò intatta, l’aprii: le scarpe erano _nuove_ , blu e bianche. Del _mio_ numero. Probabilmente col prezzo di una sola delle due ci avrei comprato almeno due paia di scarpe al mercato.  
C’era un negozio di scarpe da ginnastica e articoli sportivi nelle vicinanze, ebbi un tremendo sospetto.  
«Non dirmi che l’hai comprate apposta per me».  
Mi fissò i piedi, che stavano nuotando nell’acqua dentro le stesse scarpe scollate. «Direi che ne hai davvero bisogno» disse con una punta di ironia.  
Io… non ce la feci a rifiutare, aprii il mio borsone per prendere un paio di calzini asciutti e indossai il suo regalo. «Grazie» mormorai a sguardo basso.  
Lui annuì appena e fissò l’orologio da polso. «Il nostro pullman partirà fra dieci minuti, saliamo e continuiamo a parlare lì?» m’invitò. «Tanto credo che i posti che ci hanno assegnato siano vicini».  
«Ho il posto numero ventisei» gli dissi.  
«Ventisette» agitò il suo biglietto schioccando la lingua.  
Annuii. «Andiamo».  
Camminammo muti fino al pullman; lui alzò lo sportello del vano portabagagli, mettemmo i nostri borsoni dentro e lo richiuse con un gesto secco. Mi fece salire per primo.  
C’erano ancora pochi passeggeri a bordo, forse in molti sarebbero man mano saliti alle fermate all’interno della città. Trovai i nostri posti e mi sedetti accanto al finestrino; ci togliemmo il giubbotto e la giacca – entrambe zuppe d’acqua – e non ci restò che _parlare_ , a bassa voce per non farci sentire dagli altri.  
«Ascolta» esordì voltandosi verso di me, che fissavo ostinatamente il sedile di fronte al mio: due ore e mezza maledette sarebbe durato quel viaggio, due ore e mezza, «so che io e tuo fratello non siamo in buoni rapporti…»  
«Siete in _pessimi_ rapporti» lo corressi con un sorriso sarcastico e nervoso.  
«Ok, siamo in pessimi rapporti, ma sono passati quattro anni, ho ventidue anni adesso, non so nemmeno cosa studia tuo fratello, so a malapena che anche lui è qui: non è più tempo di bambinate, non ho montato tutto questo per arrivare a lui. D, guardami!» mi esortò piano e supplichevole, mi voltai a guardarlo sospirando stancamente. «Te lo giuro, mano sul cuore» sorrise appena portandosi una mano sul petto, «non avevo idea che fossi tu… pensavo, anzi, credevo addirittura che tu fossi fuori città, che non avessi scelto di frequentare quest’università!»  
«E perché mai?» mi sorpresi.  
«Non ti ho mai visto in giro da quando sono tornato da Parma e ho…» si bloccò, «e ho sempre pensato che tu non fossi il tipo da rimanere nel nostro buco di città, e neanche a due ore e mezza di autostrada di distanza: credevo che fossi andato fuori, lontano da una mentalità ristretta e in posti con una maggiore offerta formativa».  
«Ci avevo pensato» ammisi socchiudendo gli occhi, «ma poi ho pensato anche che intanto avrei potuto vedere come me la sarei passata qua e andare fuori per la magistrale».  
Come faceva a conoscermi così tanto?  
 _Quanto tempo aveva passato ad osservarmi a scuola?_  
Un passeggero ci passò accanto e andò a sedersi un paio di posti dietro di noi.  
«Te lo giuro, D» continuò a voce più bassa, «non sapevo che fossi tu! Non ti vedevo da quattro anni, l’ultima volta che ti ho visto non avevi un piercing al labbro ed eri almeno cinque centimetri più basso! E ti giuro anche che tutte le cose che ti ho detto per telefono… sono vere» ammise in un soffio. «Non avevo motivo per mentirti, per me eri uno sconosciuto con cui volevo parlare e…» sospirò e si morse un labbro, come se quello che stesse per dirmi gli costasse fatica. «Mi piaci davvero, Diego» disse per la prima volta il mio nome per esteso, ma anch’io dissi un nome per esteso, a occhi bassi.  
«Sophia».  
Lui abbassò la testa e annuì. «Ah-ah. Sophia» inspirò a fondo, «sì, sto con lei».  
«E di certo non la lascerai per una scopata con me» aggiunsi io con un velo di amara ironia.  
C’eravamo appena conosciuti davvero, che avrei dovuto o potuto pretendere da lui, del resto?  
«Ma sono sincero quando ti dico che mi piaci» continuò lui, cercando i miei occhi.  
Eravamo troppo vicini e in pubblico, avrei voluto prendergli il viso fra le mani e baciarlo fino a zittirlo per sempre, perché tutte le volte che mi aveva detto che gli piacevo era stata una stilettata alla mia integrità – cazzo, aveva una ragazza ed era… era _lui_ , Guerra! L’odiato nemico di mio fratello! – e la perdita di un battito al cuore – mi piaceva così tanto anche lui…  
In fondo, cosa avrebbe mai potuto esserci fra di noi, vista anche la situazione? Ci piacevamo, ci sarebbero state un altro paio di scopate, giusto? Una relazione basata sul sesso, no?  
«Mi credi quando ti dico che mi piaci?» insisté.  
Una relazione fatta di sane scopate in cui io mi sarei sentito una merda perché lui stava con una ragazza.  
«D, mi credi?» una delle sue mani andò furtivamente a posarsi sul mio braccio.  
Le mie dita s’intrecciarono alle sue. «Ti credo» annuii appena, deglutendo.  
Mi guardò così dolcemente e intensamente che in quel momento mi sembrò che mi stesse accarezzando il viso.  
Il pullman partì. Le coppie di sedili intorno alla nostra erano ancora libere, io mi ero seduto lasciando scivolare la schiena in basso contro lo schienale. Posò una mano sulla mia guancia, si abbassò verso di me e mi baciò sulla bocca; gli misi una mano fra i capelli e ricambiai a lungo il suo bacio.  
Mi piaceva da impazzire, baciarlo e toccarlo era come sentire fuoco liquido dentro alle vene.  
Con la punta della lingua mi leccò il piercing. «Mi è mancato» mi sussurrò.  
«Gli sei mancato anche tu».  
«Cosa farai appena tornato a casa? Dopo una doccia calda, intendo» aggiunse subito infilando una mano fra i miei capelli e guardandoli con occhio critico: erano ancora bagnati.  
«Pranzerò con mio padre e mio nonno, sto tornando a casa proprio per non sentirli più lamentarsi di quanto tempo non mi vedono» gli sistemai distrattamente il colletto della camicia fissandogli il pomo d’Adamo che avrei tanto voluto leccare.  
«Stasera sei libero?»  
«Sì» risposi senza neanche pensarci.  
«Passerò a prenderti alle dieci e mezzo» il pullman si fermò ad una fermata; prima che salisse altra gente che in piedi potesse notarci subito, mi baciò un’altra volta sulla bocca, poi entrambi restammo a fissarci di sottecchi con la testa appoggiata contro il sedile, aspettando che il pullman ripartisse.  
Qualcuno si sedette sui sedili accanto ai nostri: fine dei giochi; ma quando il pullman lasciò la città e non ci furono più fermate, lui si girò verso di me – dando le spalle all’altra fila di sedili e poggiando il fianco sullo schienale – una sua mano finì casualmente sul mio ginocchio e io intrecciai le dita alle sue. Abbozzai un sorriso fissando dritto davanti a me.  
Restammo immobili per una mezz’oretta circa: ormai viaggiavo in pullman da due anni, conoscevo le abitudini del viaggiatore medio e sapevo esattamente a che punto del tragitto solitamente la maggior parte dei passeggeri cadevano nel sonno; strinsi le labbra e mi sollevai appena per guardarmi intorno.  
«Dormono tutti» gli sillabai, facendo anche cenno ai due tizi seduti dietro di noi.  
Lui sorrise divertito e mi accarezzò il viso e le labbra restando seduto appoggiato sul fianco. Presi il lettore mp3 e misi un auricolare nel suo orecchio e l’altro nel mio, mentre lui continuava ad accarezzarmi piano il viso e il collo. Premetti play e mi sistemai anch’io di fianco contro il sedile, col viso vicino al suo; lo accarezzai nello stesso modo in cui lui stava accarezzando me, scoprii di non aver mai fatto qualcosa di più intimo di quello.  
Mi baciò la mano. «Non vedo l’ora che arrivi stasera» sussurrò pianissimo.  
«Anch’io».  
Mi accarezzò il petto coperto dalla maglia un po’ umida. «Stavolta non ti farò scappare».  
«Lo so, e la cosa non mi dispiace» gli baciai a mia volta la mano.  
«Non hai idea di che razza di pensieri io stia facendo in questo momento: vorrei scoparti qui, adesso».  
Trattenni una risata. «Non credo sia una buona idea».  
«Peccato» mi picchiettò un dito contro il naso.  
«Ti ricordo di Jigen» puntualizzai.  
Fece un piccolo ghigno, separò una mano dal mio corpo e prese qualcosa dalla tasca dei jeans, il mio accendino; lo accese per farmi vedere che funzionava ancora, ne aveva avuto cura, e con un piccolo sorrisetto furbo me lo infilò personalmente in tasca.  
«Non provare mai più a fregarmelo» lo minacciai non troppo ironicamente.  
«Mai più» scosse la testa come un bambino e, approfittando del coma profondo in cui erano caduti tutti quelli intorno a noi, mi baciò di nuovo a lungo sulla bocca; stavolta azzardò anche a dedicarsi un po’ al mio collo.  
Sorridendo, gli spinsi gentilmente la testa all’indietro. «Fai il bravo! Stasera avrai tutto quello che vuoi!»  
«La prendo come una promessa» si finse serio.  
«Fa’ pure» scrollai le spalle.  
Passammo il resto del viaggio a scambiarci silenziose carezze poco casuali e per niente innocenti, e mai un viaggio mi sembrò così breve.

 

Ci fu ironia nel fatto che furono entrambi i nostri padri ad accoglierci alla fermata nella piazzetta al centro della nostra città d’origine; prima di scendere dal pullman, in piedi in fila lungo il corridoio fra i sedili, ci stringemmo ancora una volta le dita a vicenda di nascosto e ci scambiammo un paio di sguardi mentre entrambi prendevamo i borsoni dal portabagagli.  
Dentro l’auto di mio padre, seduto sul sedile passeggero, fissai a lungo Vittorio, ricambiato, mentre lui qualche auto più in là metteva il suo borsone sui sedili posteriori della macchina di suo padre e richiudeva lo sportello.  
«Com’è andato il viaggio?» mi chiese papà. «Ero preoccupato per la troppa pioggia…»  
Vittorio salì in macchina e si allacciò la cintura di sicurezza. «È andato bene» risposi onestamente, osservando la lussuosa auto grigio metallizzata dei Guerra sfilare davanti alla nostra.  
Quando sarebbe arrivata la sera?  
Tuttavia, nonostante la sottile tensione erotica che mi attraversava dalla testa ai piedi, mi sentivo straordinariamente sereno, come se quelle due ore e mezza passate con lui mi avessero cancellato intere settimane di preoccupazioni di svariata natura. Ero perfino _allegro_.  
«Ti vedo di buon umore» osservò mio nonno assottigliando gli occhi, mentre io apparecchiavo per noi tre.  
«Uh?» mi sorpresi.  
Lui scambiò un’occhiata complice con mio padre. «Ragazzo in vista!» assentì saggiamente. «L’ho sempre detto che questo qui si sarebbe accasato prima di quello scapestrato di Domenico!»  
Mio malgrado, arrossii e mi voltai di nuovo verso il lavabo sbarrando gli occhi, per non dar loro modo di vedere quanto fossi in imbarazzo: sapessero di che ragazzo si trattava. E comunque non era il _mio_ ragazzo.  
Presi le posate e le sistemai sul tavolo. «Guardate che non è così, eh?»  
Il nonno alzò un dito con fare sentenzioso. «Questo lo disse anche tuo padre tre giorni prima di annunciarmi che sarei diventato nonno».  
Stavo bevendo un sorso d’acqua, mi andò di traverso; decisi di lasciarli in tronco andando a fumarmi una sigaretta nel cortile.  
Il cellulare nella mia tasca mi avvisò della ricezione di un SMS: Vittorio, avevo ancora memorizzato il suo numero come _V_.  
"Proprio non possiamo anticipare a questo pomeriggio?"  
Sorrisi scuotendo la testa e digitai in fretta la risposta.  
"Non credo che mio padre e mio nonno la prenderebbero molto bene se li piantassi in asso dopo un paio di ore dal mio arrivo, dopo un’assenza di quindici giorni. Sii buono e paziente".  
Mi rispose solo con la faccina :( e la cosa mi provocò un sorriso intenerito tale da farmi tornare a tavola più ebete di prima.  
«Te l’ho detto» disse di nuovo il nonno a mio padre, scuotendo la testa, «c’ha un ragazzo, sicuro!»  
Meno male che stavolta non stavo deglutendo niente.

 

Vittorio sapeva dove abitavo sicuramente per via dell’ _approfondita conoscenza_ che aveva con Dom, quindi non gli chiesi nemmeno come facesse a sapere il mio indirizzo.  
Alle 22,30 spaccate mi fece uno squillo al cellulare, io afferrai dall’attaccapanni il giubbotto e uscii di corsa gridando che stavo uscendo; feci più in fretta possibile per non dare modo a mio nonno e mio padre di fiondarsi alla finestra per vedere chi fosse venuto a prendermi: avevo una vaga idea del tipo di auto che potesse avere Vittorio, già solo a vederla quei due si sarebbero insospettiti, figurarsi se avessero visto chi c’era alla guida. Sapevano benissimo che Guerra senior aveva un figlio e che faccia avesse, sapevano quanti pugni aveva dato al "loro" Domenico: non ne sarebbe venuto fuori niente di buono.  
Salii in macchina col fiatone. «Fila, prima di ritrovarci alle calcagna quei due pazzi furiosi di mio nonno e mio padre!» gli dissi senza troppa ironia, lui rise e ripartì.  
Effettivamente, Vittorio era venuto a prendermi con l’auto di suo padre, quel gioiellino di lusso che avevo visto la mattina prima, e dopo un primo momento mi sentii un po’ strano in quell’abitacolo. Mi fissai i piedi: avevo indosso le scarpe che mi aveva regalato; fortuna che papà non se ne intendeva troppo di marche di scarpe.  
Non ero abituato a ricevere regali costosi, anzi, non ero proprio abituato a ricevere regali e nella mia testa ammetto che vedevo lo scambio di regali come una cosa più da coppia etero – ero molto stupido, lo so – e non ero neanche abituato ad essere circondato da cose eleganti e costose. Per un attimo fui attraversato dal terrore assurdo di abbassare il finestrino ritrovandomi un tasto in mano, staccato. Poi riflettei sul fatto che non era stata sua intenzione regalarmi quelle scarpe per fare colpo su di me mostrandomi i suoi soldi; ricordai il suo tono di voce preoccupato al telefono: il suo era stato solo un modo per provare sì a fare colpo su di me, ma sorprendendomi con una premura sincera, senza alcuna paura di dimostrarmi che a me in qualche modo ci teneva, e augurarmi il meglio per lui significava regalarmi il meglio.  
Guardai di nuovo le scarpe: mi piacevano un sacco.  
«Dove stiamo andando?» gli chiesi sinceramente incuriosito.  
Mi sorrise continuando a fissare la strada. «La mia famiglia ha una seconda casa fuori città, stiamo andando lì».  
«Sono deluso» mi finsi offeso, «credevo che prima mi avresti portato a cenare in qualche ristorante di lusso!»  
Rise scuotendo la testa. «Se vuoi, facciamo ancora in tempo ad andarci» mi rivolse un’occhiata carica d’ironia.  
«Naaah!» arricciai il naso scuotendo la testa e infilandogli una mano fra i capelli. «Perché li hai tagliati?» gli chiesi.  
«Ti piacevano di più lunghi?» s’incuriosì.  
«Mi era stato più facile tirarteli» risposi con nonchalance.  
«Ricresceranno» ribatté sullo stesso tono. «Li ho tagliati subito dopo Halloween, in modo tale che chi mi avesse intravisto alla festa alla villa, anche se mascherato, avesse meno possibilità di riconoscermi: tanto il tuo numero l’avevo, non avevo bisogno che tu mi riconoscessi, ti avrei rintracciato io» disse con una certa soddisfazione.  
Continuai ad accarezzargli i capelli. «Perché sei andato alla festa?»  
Alzò le spalle. «Curiosità. Non vado spesso a letto con altri uomini» sospirò, «non è una cosa che mi succede spesso e… un po’ per voglia, un po’ per curiosità, ho deciso di partecipare a quella festa».  
«Quindi speravi di trovare qualcuno con cui andare a letto» constatai.  
«Già» annuì continuando a guardare la strada, «non cercavo qualcuno, cercavo qualcosa, del sano sesso» sorrise, «poi ho visto te».  
«Perché mi hai fermato? Perché hai "scelto" me?» gli chiesi, ancora un po’ sorpreso al ricordo.  
Sbuffò un sorriso. «Non l’hai ancora capito?»  
Sì, un po’ l’avevo capito, ma avevo paura di dirlo ad alta voce. «No» mentii.  
«Perché mi hai subito ricordato Diego. Ed in effetti _sei_ Diego!» affermò un po’ imbarazzato.  
Incrociai le braccia al petto sorridendo. «Ti piacevo così tanto?!»  
«Tanto da beccarmi un pugno in faccia da tuo fratello» ammise.  
«Già! Ma che cazzo gli hai detto quella volta?!» mi feci molto interessato. «Ora lo voglio proprio sapere!»  
«Ecco, vedi» rise al ricordo, «all’epoca ne avevo solo l’impressione, avevo vagamente intuito che tu fossi omosessuale, ma non avevo la minima idea di come averne conferma, così quella volta mi studiai bene la situazione. Prima venni da te con una scusa e ti guardai in un certo modo che tu non notasti per nulla…»  
«Onestamente» l’interruppi, «tu guardavi così tutte le ragazze: pensai che stessi guardando la mia compagna di classe accanto a me, tant’è che lei si sciolse all’istante!»  
«E invece no! Stavo guardando te! Poi andai da tuo fratello con la scusa di riprendermi la giacca della tuta – sicuro che lui avesse visto tutto – e gli dissi con tono ironico ma "serio" che pensavo che suo fratello fosse veramente figo e che due colpi glieli avrei dati: dalla sua espressione e reazione capii che eri davvero omosessuale, perché non ti difese per il fatto che ti avessi dato implicitamente del gay, ma per il fatto che un ragazzo più grande avesse pensato di fare le cosacce col suo fratellino».  
Mi coprii il volto con le mani. «Buon Dio! Allora l’ha fatto veramente! Dom una volta ha difeso l’onore del mio culo!» ero sconvolto, divertito e imbarazzato per me e per lui; Vittorio stava ridendo di gusto.  
«Ti assicuro che mai pugno in faccia mi fece meno male! Cazzo, eri davvero omosessuale, cosa potevo volere di più dalla vita? Che Pace non fosse proprio tuo fratello, certo» si rispose da solo ridendo.  
«Non mi hai mai parlato anche per questo, per Dom?»  
Mi guardò appena accigliato. «Sai che mi fa un certo effetto da brivido poco piacevole sentire parlare di Pace in tono così affettuoso? Lo chiami davvero _Dom_?»  
«Sì» mi stizzii appena, «e se aggiungi un’altra sola parola, ti ordinerò di riportarmi a casa».  
«Come non detto» alzò una mano in segno di resa. «Comunque sì, in parte anche per questo. La situazione con tuo fratello era troppo complicata: io, lui e i nostri amici litigavamo in continuazione, spesso ci picchiavamo pure, temevo che tu non mi avresti mai preso sul serio o che lui si mettesse in mezzo… e poi credevo davvero che vista la nostra differenza non mi avresti mai calcolato più di tanto».  
«Io…» mi accigliai guardando il suo profilo, «io davvero non mi sono mai accorto di nulla, per me eri _off limits_ : eri totalmente etero e fuori dal mio mondo, e per giunta temevo che se mai mi fossi avvicinato te ne saresti approfittato per coinvolgermi in qualche bega contro mio fratello!»  
«Non l’avrei mai fatto!»  
«Adesso lo so, ma all’epoca avevo sedici anni, temevo cosa avrebbero potuto farmi delle bande di omofobi se avessero saputo di me: cosa mai potevo pensare che mi avreste fatto tu e i tuoi amici, considerando anche quanto ce l’avevate con mio fratello?»  
«Mi dispiace» ammise onestamente fermandosi ad un semaforo e voltandosi a guardarmi. «Davvero, mi dispiace, ma sappi comunque che per questo motivo non ti avremmo fatto niente: alcuni miei amici già all’epoca sapevano che sono bisessuale e sapevano anche che mi piacevi, per questo nessuno ti ha mai dato fastidio, nonostante fossi il fratello di Pace».  
Mi sorpresi. «Mi stai dicendo che dietro al fatto che stranamente nessuno di voi si è mai azzardato a mettermi in mezzo… c’eri tu?!»  
«Sì!» rise ripartendo.  
Mi schiaffai una mano sulla faccia. «Assurdo! Ho passato tre anni di liceo ad ignorarti con forza quando non ce n’era bisogno! Sono sconvolto, assolutamente sconvolto!»  
«Pensa quanto ne sono sconvolto io!»  
Poggiai la testa contro il sedile guardando intensamente il profilo delle sue labbra. «V?»  
«Sì?»  
«Cosa sarebbe successo se fossimo riusciti a parlarci e non avessimo impiegato tutto questo tempo per finire a letto insieme?» gli chiesi seriamente.  
Scrollò le spalle con un mezzo sorriso. «Che importanza ha? Tanto ci siamo finiti lo stesso, no?»  
Sì, che aveva importanza.  
Se fosse successo prima, lui non sarebbe andato a letto con quel ragazzo straniero, non avrebbe iniziato la sua storia con Sophia e non sarebbe andato a Parma.  
Forse, se fosse successo prima, adesso non avremmo solo scopato. _Forse_.  
Sentii il bisogno di toccarlo: gli misi una mano sulla gamba e lui intrecciò le dita di una mano alle mie.  
«Siamo arrivati» mi annunciò sorridendo e iniziando ad accostare davanti ad una villetta. Eh, chiamala _casa di campagna_!  
Scese dall’auto e aprì il cancello, fece manovra e nascose bene l’auto nel garage.  
«Vieni» m’invitò a seguirlo prendendomi per mano.  
Camminammo al buio, non mi soffermai molto a guardare l’interno della casa, perché l’euforia di quello che sarebbe successo di lì a poco mi stava scuotendo dalla testa ai piedi. Mi portò in quella che doveva essere la sua camera da letto.  
«Mi hai promesso che stasera avrei avuto tutto quello che voglio» mormorò togliendomi il giubbotto e guardandomi negli occhi nella semioscurità; feci lo stesso con lui.  
«Tutto quello che vuoi» deglutii prendendogli il viso fra le mani, «ti darò tutto quello che vuoi, te lo giuro» lo baciai sulla bocca.  
Non mi era mai piaciuto così tanto baciare qualcuno come baciare lui, baciarci era già come fare l’amore, mi toglieva la razionalità e ogni peso.  
Non c’era il peso della colpa dell’essere un amante mentre lo stringevo toccandolo dappertutto prima di infilargli le mani sotto i vestiti, non vedevo fra di noi nessun’altra persona mentre la sua bocca e la sua lingua cercavano ogni centimetro di mia pelle libera dalla maglia, non c’era alcun pensiero su se tutto quello fosse giusto o sbagliato mentre gli slacciavo i jeans, lo spingevo con le spalle al muro e m’inginocchiavo ai suoi piedi. Gli baciai prima il ventre – la sua mano sulla mia testa accompagnò i miei movimenti – gli lasciai un succhiotto sull’anca; lo sentii sussultare.  
«D… niente succhiotti…»  
Sì, certo, poi _lei_ li avrebbe visti… Scacciai con forza quell’ultimo pensiero.  
«Shhh» la mia bocca fu su di lui all’improvviso e godetti a pieno di ogni suo gemito, di ogni suo sospiro; mi sentii lacerare dentro ogni volta che invocò il mio nome, perché io sapevo e non sapevo allo stesso tempo cosa volessi da lui in quel momento. L’importante era che in quel preciso istante fosse solo mio.  
Mi fece alzare da terra afferrandomi i polsi, mi baciò sulla bocca spingendomi sul letto. I movimenti si fecero frenetici, ci spogliammo a vicenda togliendo il primo indumento che nell’immediato ci sembrò un impedimento, uno per uno. Sentirlo di nuovo nudo su di me fu un’eccitazione talmente forte da essere dolorosa.  
Mi sentivo davvero libero con lui, la sensazione che avevo sentito la prima volta non era stata dovuta al fatto che fosse uno sconosciuto: il suo modo di curarsi di me stando attento ad ogni mia reazione, _eccitandosi di più ad ogni mia reazione_ , mi rendeva libero, mi spingeva a fidarmi di lui, a lasciarmi andare e i miei gemiti si acuivano ad ogni carezza in più. Volevo fare lo stesso con lui, volevo farlo sentire allo stesso modo: non impiegammo molto a trasformare tutto in una strana lotta per baciarci e toccarci l’un l’altro il più a lungo possibile, ovunque.  
La mia mano e la mia bocca lo supplicarono di lasciarsi andare, di fidarsi anche lui di me; vederlo perso sotto il mio tocco mi annebbiò la vista. Sembravamo due drogati, totalmente dipendenti dalle mani l’uno dell’altro, ci dicevamo ad alta voce fra un gemito e un sospiro cosa ci piacesse di più e di fare ancora così. Non capii più dove finivo io e dove iniziava lui: era tutto un unico ciclo di emozioni, non importava più chi toccasse chi, tanto la scarica di piacere l’avremmo sentita entrambi.  
«Entra, ti prego, entra» quasi singhiozzai; mi avrebbe ucciso prendendomi, dopo l’orgasmo ci sarebbe stata la fine di ogni cosa perché quel momento così intenso purtroppo sarebbe finito, ma io non ce la facevo più, lo volevo troppo.  
Alla prima spinta gli piantai le unghie sulle braccia, su cui si sosteneva. Emettemmo un unico gemito.  
«Non scappare…» mi supplicò.  
«No!» gemetti inarcando la schiena e coprendomi il volto con un braccio: me lo spostò per guardarmi negli occhi.  
«Non allontanarti… non andare via…»  
Guardandolo negli occhi, sentii dentro di me che molto probabilmente un giorno avrei voluto farlo, un giorno avrei voluto allontanarmi da lui: dove stavamo andando? In posti dove non avrebbe potuto darmi ciò che avrei voluto?  
«No… non vado via» riuscii a dire a stento, e le spinte si fecero più forti e violente, urlammo entrambi.  
Non avevo paura della sua violenza, non avevo paura che potesse farmi male, anzi, gli gridai che mi piaceva e di darmene di più, ad ogni spinta, fino a quando la mia voce si fece troppo flebile, i nostri movimenti involontari e guidati dalla frenesia di piacere e non raggiungemmo l’orgasmo perdendo le ultime energie rimaste.  
Si sdraiò su di me schiacciandomi col suo peso, restammo stretti in un abbraccio scomodo a lungo senza trovare qualcosa da dirci: c’eravamo detti anche fin troppe parole, facendolo.  
«Perché hai paura che io possa allontanarmi?» mi azzardai a chiedergli a bassa voce accarezzandogli la testa.  
Alzò le spalle. «Mi sei sempre sfuggito» divagò.  
Preferì non indagare oltre: su quel letto il codardo non era solo lui.  
Si puntellò sui gomiti, mi baciò sulla bocca e andò alla ricerca dei nostri pacchetti di sigarette. Mi sedetti sul letto, presi al volo le Chesterfield Blu che mi lanciò; accendemmo entrambi le sigarette col mio accendino.  
«Ripartirai domenica sera o lunedì mattina?» mi chiese.  
«Se tutto va bene e non mi sono preso l’influenza, lunedì mattina».  
Mi accarezzò un braccio e me lo baciò. «Se non ci sarà tuo fratello, partirò con te».  
«Uhm» mi accigliai, «credo proprio che ci sarà, tornerà qui domani mattina».  
«Peccato» si dispiacque, «mi è piaciuto viaggiare con te» un bacio sulla spalla. «Vorrà dire, però, che ci rivedremo in settimana fra una lezione e l’altra» buttò lì, non troppo per caso.  
«Non credi che questo sia "vedersi troppo"?» gli domandai perplesso.  
Mi baciò sul collo e mi guardò negli occhi, esitò solo per un attimo. «No».  
Era comodo rispondere di no.  
Nella mia testa risuonava solo un’eco.  
 _Toccheremo il fondo._  
 _Toccheremo il fondo._  
 _Toccheremo il fondo._  
Lo baciai sulla bocca. «Non facciamoci sorprendere da qualcuno, però, lo dico per il tuo bene».  
Mi accarezzò i capelli. «Sicuro che non ti secchi frequentare uno che non ha fatto ancora coming out?» mi chiese seriamente.  
Scrollai le spalle. «Farlo o non farlo è una tua scelta, io non c’entro niente» ma avrei anche potuto c’entrarci tutto eccome.  
Mi guardò negli occhi con una strana nostalgia struggente, mi mise una mano dietro la nuca per premere con forza la mia bocca contro la sua, baciandomi.  
Stavo giocando col fuoco, me ne rendevo perfettamente conto, ma non riuscivo a fermarmi.

 

Non mi fermai neanche quando nel giro di una settimana i nostri appuntamenti si fecero quasi quotidiani: una volta tornati all’università, il piccolo appartamento dove viveva da solo fu tutto nostro e fu la nostra rovina.  
Non aveva mai dato le chiavi di casa a Sophia, ma in bagno c’era uno spazzolino da denti in più, color magenta. Feci costantemente finta di non vederlo.  
Non mi fermai neanche quando quindici giorni dopo mi chiese "Torniamo a casa insieme?" e con una scusa partii per il week end da papà da solo, seduto in pullman accanto a lui.  
Non mi fermai nemmeno quando un sabato sera, in macchina mentre pioveva, in una strada deserta lui accostò e ci baciammo a lungo, forse per ore, o forse per una vita… non so, non ricordo, so solo che ci baciammo soltanto e compresi che ormai ero andato oltre la semplice sbandata.  
Il fondo ci stava aspettando reclamandoci con sempre più urgenza. 

  
  
  


  
**Note finali del capitolo:**  
\- Diego vorrebbe essere un bravo ragazzo, ma proprio non ci riesce II – La Vendetta: ora è diventato un amante :(  
\- Non odiate Sophia, poverella, non è lei, è Vittorio che non la lascia! *prende a schiaffoni Vittorio*  
\- Il modo in cui i due dovevano rincontrarsi è stato cambiato un paio di volte, in corso di stesura. Il problema è che ora non mi ricordo più quali erano i modi precedenti *mumble* c’entravano le sigarette, ma non me li ricordo proprio.  
\- Mi viene da ridere, se penso che parlando della città dove studiano i due, qualcuno potrebbe facilmente riconoscerla dall’impostazione dei posti XD Ma tanto non ve lo dico che città è :P così potete pure immaginare che sia la vostra :P  
\- Sto morendo di sonno.  
Al prossimo capitolo! 


	3. Chapter 3

  
  


"The killer in me is the killer in you  
my love".  
 ** _Disarm_ \- Smashing Pumpkins** (click)

 

Leandro aveva fatto della fidanzata di Mariano una sorta di Sacro Graal: cercare qualsiasi indizio che potesse fornirgli uno scorcio del tipo di rapporto che avevano quei due era diventata una sua missione di vitale importanza.  
Mariano era molto restio a parlare di lei, ma da parte mia non gli avevo mai chiesto niente perché avevo capito quanto in realtà fosse timido e geloso dei suoi sentimenti. Un paio di volte avevo intravisto che ogni volta che lei gli telefonava compariva sullo schermo del cellulare una sua foto e lui la guardava con un senso di malinconia struggente che mi faceva male: doveva essere dura per lui mantenere quella relazione a distanza. Certe volte mi seccava che lui fosse così cocciuto e deciso a non esternare con noi anche un semplice "Mi manca molto", ma poi faceva delle piccole cose capaci di cambiare la giornata mia e di Leandro e mi passava tutto. Per esempio, c’erano pietanze che per mancanza di tempo non potevamo preparare, perché la cottura era lunga o elaborata e noi andavamo sempre di fretta; lui a sorpresa di punto in bianco si metteva ai fornelli, preparava per tre e una volta tornati a casa io e Leandro ci ritrovavamo di fronte al solito post it: "Prendetene pure quanto ne volete, io ho già mangiato. Mariano".  
Era troppo timido per mangiare con noi dopo aver _cucinato anche per noi_ , ma troppo affezionato a noi per non dimostrarcelo tramite piccole cose. Teneva sempre tutto dentro.  
Così, quando una sera ci annunciò a sguardo basso che il giorno dopo la sua fidanzata sarebbe venuta a trovarlo, io lo fissai sbalordito e a Leandro andò di traverso un sorso d’acqua – quasi sputò in faccia a Mariano.  
«Eh?» feci. «Come mai? Sta male?» mi preoccupai.  
«No» scosse la testa muovendo le mani nervosamente, «la settimana prossima è il mio compleanno, però lei avrà un esame e… sono tre anni che non festeggiamo il mio o il suo compleanno insieme, così ha deciso di farmi una sorpresa».  
«Ohhhh» sospirò sognante Leandro, «che cosa tenera!» gli rifilai un calcio alla gamba da sotto il tavolo.  
«Io e Leandro ti lasceremo la casa libera, ovviamente» dissi subito.  
«Marina però avrebbe il piacere di conoscervi, e farebbe piacere anche a me presentarvela» ammise.  
«E sarebbe anche ora» si corrucciò Leandro; io gli diedi un secondo calcio.  
«Certo, certo» annuii, «faremo in modo di incontrarci!»  
Il giorno dopo, Mariano andò a prendere la sua ragazza alla stazione e rincasarono insieme poco prima che io riuscissi a convincere Leandro ad andare a mangiare alla mensa insieme, per fare pranzare i due da soli.  
Marina si rivelò una delle cose più tenere che io avessi mai visto: era alta la metà di Mariano, una piccola moretta con le fossette avvolta in una sciarpa molto lunga a doppio giro; era molto timida e introversa, ma credo che sentì pienamente il fatto che noi purtroppo la stessimo osservando – anche inconsapevolmente – con troppa curiosità. Com’era finita una ragazza così dolce con un tipo così burbero e bacchettone?  
Leandro li guardò insieme stringendosi le mani e portandosele al petto, letteralmente estasiato. «Mariano e Marina… ma che carini!» gli pestai un piede.  
Lo trascinai fuori e finalmente quei due poveri ragazzi restarono da soli.  
Sul frigo, io e Leandro avevamo attaccato un post it giallo scritto con un pennarello nero, "Aprimi!"; dentro, avevamo lasciato per Mariano e la sua ragazza una torta di compleanno, rigorosamente comprata in pasticceria, s’intende.  
Alla mensa, al nostro tavolo orfano di Mariano, Dom non si fece scrupoli a chiederci informazioni nel suo stile.  
«Com’è la tipa?» ci chiese dopo un rutto dal gas all’arancia. «È figa?»  
Arricciai il naso. «Ha un aspetto poco consono alla parola _figa_ , è molto, molto carina».  
«Ho capito» assentì, «sembra ancora una ragazzina, non mi piacerebbe» scosse saggiamente la testa. «Non approvo i gusti di Mariano».  
«Mi chiedo i gusti di chi tu abbia mai approvato!» mi esasperai. «Credo che un giorno presentarti il mio ragazzo sarà per me l’ostacolo più difficile per rendere ufficiale la mia relazione, appena dopo quello che rappresenta papà!»  
Si stizzì. «Allora è per questo che non mi hai mai presentato nessuno dei tuoi ex! Che schifo di fratello che sei!»  
«Tu e papà vi divertireste un mondo a fare a pezzi il mio uomo!» ribattei sicuro.  
«Io ti ho sempre presentato le mie ragazze!» protestò indicandosi.  
«Vorrà dire che il prossimo ragazzo che avrò te lo presenterò, così vedremo se ho ragione o no» chiusi pacificamente la discussione.  
Non dico che più in là mi pentii di quella promessa, ma quasi.  
Quando uscimmo dalla mensa, Leandro rise scuotendo la testa. «Certo che tuo fratello alle volte ti tratta proprio come se tu fossi la sua sorellina!»  
Mi rabbuiai e mi strinsi nelle spalle. «E pensa che è il primo a dire che per essere gay sono straordinariamente virile…»  
«A proposito di gente virile e purtroppo sicuramente etero… Dio mio, che cosa sta venendo verso di noi!» si entusiasmò a bassa voce. «Guarda quel gruppetto! Guarda il tipo biondo scuro al centro!»  
Alzai lo sguardo incuriosito e con mia grande sorpresa vidi Vittorio con un paio di suoi amici.  
Lui non veniva mai a mensa e la sua facoltà era fuori dal complesso universitario: che lui fosse in giro per quel viale a quell’ora era raro quanto era frequente il fatto che io fossi lì.  
Mi passò accanto e urtò la mia spalla con la propria; mi girai appena a guardarlo di sottecchi.  
Quando il gruppo fu abbastanza lontano, mi voltai totalmente a guardarlo mentre si allontanava.  
«Diego…» mormorò Leandro, incerto ed emozionato fissando la mia espressione persa; aveva intuito, «non mi dirai che lui… _lui_ è Vittorio? _Quel_ Vittorio che ultimamente ti scopa spesso, volentieri e a lungo?»  
Sì, purtroppo gli avevo detto tutto.  
«Esatto» sospirai voltando le spalle e riprendendo a camminare.  
«Cielo!» si portò le mani alla faccia. «Ti rendi conto di quello che hai fra le mani? Anzi, mi correggo: ti rendi conto di quello che hai…» lo bloccai con un brusco cenno della mano, impedendogli di aggiungere la fine sboccata della frase.  
«Sì, sì! Lo so!» mi squillò il cellulare, era un suo SMS.  
"Quello era Leandro?"  
Ricordai in un attimo la mia testa contro la sua spalla nuda mentre fissavo il suo petto scosso dalle risate per via degli annedoti di vita miei e del mio migliore amico che gli stavo raccontando.  
«È lui, vero?» ammiccò Leandro, allungando il collo per leggere il testo del messaggio.  
Allontani subito il cellulare dalla sua portata. «Non sono fatti tuoi».  
«Allora è luiiiiiii! Dai, dai! Fammi leggere quello che ti ha scritto!» saltellò come una ragazzina.  
«Scortatelo» ringhiai.  
«Ma io ti ho fatto leggere tutti i messaggi che mi mandava Mariuccio!» si lamentò.  
«Sì, ma perché ti mandava frasi peggiori di quelle dei Baci Perugina e ci ridevamo sopra insieme: quella si chiama condivisione fraterna di LOL, questi invece sono solo cazzi miei!» digitai velocemente la risposta per Vittorio.  
"Sì, sono con lui. Tu che ci fai qui?" Non mi aveva detto che quel giorno avesse impegni presso gli edifici centrali.  
«Quanto sei antipatico» borbottò Leandro, alzando il mento con un cenno secco; gli rivolsi una smorfia a metà strada fra un sorriso e un broncio, continuando a camminare. Arrivò la risposta di Vittorio.  
"Uno dei ragazzi doveva prendere un certificato alle segreterie generali, ne ho approfittato per accompagnarlo, sapevo che ti avrei visto in giro. Fino a che ora hai lezione?"  
Era doloroso il fatto che lui non nascondesse per nulla la sua sincera voglia di vedermi, perché sapevo bene quanto mi stesse creando false speranze.  
"Fino alle 18,00".  
"Cena a casa mia".  
Non ci chiedevamo mai niente già da un po’, _ordinavamo_ e basta.  
"Va bene".  
Rimisi il cellulare in tasca, Leandro mi stava guardando come un po’ dispiaciuto. «Diego» mi disse serio, «lo sai però che quelli come lui, quelli che si fingono totalmente etero e ti dicono che al momento non hanno intenzioni di fare coming out, alla fine non lasciano mai la propria donna, vero? Lo sai questo?»  
«Certo che lo so» mentii annuendo trattenendo l’agitazione, «per questo io e lui scopiamo soltanto».  
«Scopate soltanto, eh?» ripeté come a sottolineare l’assurdità che avevo appena detto.  
«Sì» annuii di nuovo. «Ci vediamo stasera dopo cena, vado a lezione. Ciao!»  
Chi era il codardo?

 

Il sole quasi invernale era appena tramontato sulla città quando uscii dalla facoltà; salii sull’autobus che mi avrebbe portato alla stazione lasciando che dagli auricolari una canzone dal ritmo morbido scandisse il tempo con cui man mano che attraversavo le vie vedevo i negozi prepararsi alla chiusura. Non stavo tornando a casa, ma la sensazione era un po’ quella.  
Scesi al capolinea, mi avviai a passo veloce al suo palazzo; suonai il citofono.  
«Sono io».  
Non replicò, fece scattare il portone.  
Da dietro la porta del suo appartamento, sentii i suoi passi sul parquet: stava sempre a piedi scalzi, mi aveva detto che lo faceva anche in pieno inverno, e io stavo prendendo la sua stessa abitudine perché spesso finivamo per picchiarci in modo scherzoso e un paio di volte avevo rischiato di fargli davvero male ad un piede pestandoglielo con le scarpe che mi aveva regalato.  
Mi aprii la porta e subito la sua mano fu dietro la mia testa per spingermi a baciarlo.  
Mi tolsi lo zaino dalle spalle e il giubbotto mentre lui non mi mollava.  
«Voglio conoscere anche Mariano, prima o poi» mi disse contro il collo.  
Veramente era _vedere_ , più che _conoscere_ , ma non puntualizzai.  
Chi era il codardo?  
«Voglio conoscere tutti i tuoi amici» continuò fra un bacio languido e l’altro sul collo, «voglio vedere i posti che frequenti, voglio vivere almeno una volta le tue abitudini… Voglio sapere con chi sei stato a letto…» la sua voce si fece più bassa e appena più roca, spinse il bacino contro il mio facendomi camminare all’indietro verso il divano, «voglio sapere con _chi_ hai fatto _cosa_ …»  
«Non ho avuto molti uomini» deglutii finendo seduto sul divano.  
Mi allargò le gambe e si sedette comodamente a terra; mi slacciò i jeans. «Davvero?» si finse colpito. «Però scommetto che tutti ti hanno fatto questo» strinse la mano intorno alla mia erezione e io, trattenendo irrazionalmente il respiro, socchiusi gli occhi e inclinai la testa all’indietro poggiandola contro il divano.  
«Sì» risposi sentendomi le labbra secche.  
«E anche questo» aggiunse con tono critico muovendo la mano.  
«Sì».  
«E questo?» mi abbassò i jeans e l’intimo, al posto della mano sentii la punta della sua lingua.  
«Non tutti…» ammisi col respiro accelerato, prima che con due dita mi risalisse sensualmente il collo fino a cacciarmele piano in bocca.  
«Questo, tutti» riassunse con un’espressione beffarda e seria penetrandomi con due dita. Emisi qualcosa di inarticolato a metà strada fra un lamento e un gemito di piacere. «Questo, alcuni» aggiunse con tono fintamente dispiaciuto prima di riprendere il lavoro di bocca e lingua. Gemetti frustrato, perché – Dio mio – cosa avrebbe fatto dopo? No, anzi, io _sapevo_ cosa avrebbe fatto dopo, cacchio se lo conoscevo bene, ormai… «E questo e questo insieme?»  
Appunto, dita e lingua.  
«V!» gridai inarcando la schiena.  
E lui? Lui era felice.  
Non avevo mai visto qualcuno fare l’amore in qualsiasi modo così tanto felice di farlo. In ogni azione ci metteva tutto quello che sentiva in quel determinato momento e ogni volta finiva per essere diversa perché _lui_ facendolo mi diceva sempre cose diverse.  
In quel momento in particolare era contento di avermi, contento che fossi lì, contento che gli permettessi di sbirciare nella mia vita quanto gli piaceva e l’unico modo per dimostrarmelo era quello, contro quel divano, fra le mie gambe, riducendomi a gemiti strozzati e singhiozzi con la testa sempre più inclinata all’indietro e le mani che a tratti stringevano in modo convulso i cuscini.  
«V, ti prego…» volevo che mi prendesse.  
«No, così… così…» continuò a leccarmi e toccarmi deciso a farmi raggiungere l’orgasmo in quel modo; lui mi stava adorando così tanto che guardandolo pensai che sarei venuto spezzandomi in due, tanto era bello da far male.  
«V…» riuscii a malapena a mormorare accarezzandogli la testa e stringendogli fra le dita una ciocca di capelli. «Vittorio…» lo dicevo così poco il suo nome per esteso, perché? La sua bocca mi fece capire che volesse ascoltarmi ancora. «Vittorio!» un grido mal trattenuto e la mano ad accompagnare i movimenti della sua testa.  
Ripetei il suo nome come un pazzo, così tanto che a via di dirlo mi sembrò che perse senso, andandosi a confondere in modo incredibilmente giusto col ritmo dei movimenti e con il mio orgasmo.  
Mi sollevò la maglia per baciarmi affettuosamente e languidamente l’addome, gli presi il viso fra le mani e lo baciai sulla bocca.  
Deglutii a stento guardandolo negli occhi; forse non se lo meritava di sentirselo dire, ma non riuscii a fermarmi dal dirglielo. «Questo però non me l’ha mai fatto sentire nessuno».  
Mi baciò a sua volta, a lungo.  
Nel bel mezzo di una lunga serie di baci lenti, il mio stomaco s’intromise brontolando.  
«Direi che hai fame» rise prendendomi in giro. «Ma… veramente ho solo un barattolo di sugo già pronto, in casa. Fa lo stesso?» mi confessò con una faccia da bronzo unica al mondo, dopo avermi detto di cenare da lui.  
«Vuol dire che la prossima volta mi porterai a mangiare direttamente a Parigi, ma prima» gli sbottonai i jeans con aria assai seria, «devo assolutamente darti una cosa» schioccai la lingua scuotendo la testa dispiaciuto e cominciai a toccarlo; lui inclinò la testa all’indietro offrendomi il suo collo da baciare e leccare e io non rifiutai di certo l’offerta.  
Una volta espletati i nostri _bisogni primari_ , tornato dal bagno lo trovai ai fornelli con una mia sigaretta fra le labbra; lo guardai fingendomi risentito e gliene fregai una dal suo pacchetto, l’accesi. Ci scambiammo uno sguardo complice sorridendo.  
Mi appoggiai di spalle allo stipite della finestra della cucina che dava sulla città; dal riflesso sul vetro, mi accorsi che stava guardando il mio zaino abbandonato ai piedi del divano.  
«Che c’è?» gli chiesi incuriosito.  
«Il triangolo rosa» mi rispose tornando indietro per pesare la pasta, «è un regalo di tuo fratello, vero?»  
«Mi ha fatto trovare sul letto quella spilla il giorno dopo che gli ho detto di essere omosessuale» gli dissi un po’ risentito, avevo paura potesse aggiungere qualche battuta su Dom che non mi sarebbe piaciuta, «avevamo quattordici e sedici anni».  
Si accigliò appena, come ricordando qualcosa. «Al tuo primo anno di liceo, quindi… Cosa ti ha detto tuo fratello sul mio conto, al primo anno?» sembrava sinceramente incuriosito. «Non penso che non ti abbia detto qualcosa per farti stare lontano da me…»  
«Beh» espirai il fumo, «mi ha detto più di qualcosa, ma non credo che te lo riferirò» risi. «Dai, è acqua passata».  
Mi annuì dandomi le spalle e versando la pasta nella pentola. «Sì, ci sei tu, adesso».  
Già, adesso in caso ci sarei stato io a costringerli a non scannarsi a vicenda: il fatto che lui avesse preso in considerazione che _ci fossi_ fu soltanto un’amarezza in più da ingoiare a forza.  
«Sai» proseguì dopo all’improvviso, continuando a fumare e voltandosi verso di me, pensoso, «alle volte mi dà fastidio che la gente pensi che io voglia fare l’avvocato perché i miei genitori lo sono entrambi e lo è anche mio nonno. È innegabile il fatto che mi abbiano inculcato i loro valori e la loro passione per il mestiere – non lo negherò mai – ma io sono una persona a sé stante, per quanto possa far parte di una famiglia, ho le mie idee e ho assimilato i loro valori e la loro passione a modo mio: quello che sto studiando è una mia scelta e non è bello pensare che gli altri credono che io lo faccia solo perché sono un burattino o perché mi fa comodo avere un futuro assicurato. Non sono un figlio di papà».  
Lo guardai intensamente restando appoggiato allo stipite. «Lo so, V, lo so che hai una personalità molto forte».  
«Faccio solo quello che mi piace» aggiunse picchiettando la sigaretta per far cadere la cenere, «e col senno di poi mi sono reso conto che le persone come me e tuo fratello interiormente sono l’uno il carnefice dell’altro: passiamo un’intera vita sui due lati opposti di un fiume, ci urliamo in faccia le nostre idee diverse e che non vorremmo mai essere ciò che è l’altro, e finiamo troppo tardi per accorgerci che per il solo fatto di alzare la voce, di imporci, legittimiamo l’esistenza un’opposizione altrettanto forte. Alle volte non si fa nemmeno in tempo ad accorgersi che se si è su due lati opposti di un fiume, vuol dire che sia ha in comune molto più di quanto si pensa: c’è il fiume in mezzo».  
«Vorresti entrare in politica, vero?» mormorai dopo qualche attimo di silenzio.  
«Sì» ammise.  
«Ti ci vedo» gli sorrisi, «anche se molto probabilmente non ti voterò mai» sdrammatizzai.  
«Lo so!» rise. «Ma come tu sai già che io entrerò in politica e sei a posto così, io so già che tu non mi appoggerai e sono a posto così».  
Ci fu qualche attimo di silenzio carico dell’amara malinconia portata dal nostro ultimo scambio di battute, lui mescolò rapidamente la pasta e poi si avvicinò a me. Con un gesto naturale, prima che io portassi la sigaretta alla bocca, lui mi avvicinò alle labbra la sua – che però era una delle mie – e io feci un tiro.  
Da lui, dalle sue mani, avrei accettato qualsiasi cosa.  
«I miei hanno una casetta su un laghetto artificiale dove mio padre andava sempre a pesca quando io ero piccolo» parlò a bassa voce, «il prossimo week end ci andiamo insieme?»  
Restai per un attimo senza fiato; provai ad accigliarmi il meno possibile, ma non riuscii a non dirglielo. «Non dovresti andarci con Sophia? È la tua ragazza, dovresti passare il tuo tempo con lei».  
«Voglio andarci con te» replicò deciso; mi accorsi che evitava sempre di pronunciare il suo nome davanti a me.  
Lo guardai serio, supplicandolo con lo sguardo di dirmi la verità. «Ma ci vai ancora a letto insieme, vero?»  
«Non spesso» deglutì.  
Ma ci andava.  
«Vieni con me, da soli» mi chiese di nuovo.  
Avrei potuto insistere, scavare ancora, fargli domande fino a fargli sputare l’osso, fino a fargli ammettere cosa sentiva per lei e cosa sentiva invece per me, fino a portare finalmente chiarezza in quella situazione soffocante… e dopo l’avrei perso, perché lui non l’avrebbe mai lasciata. Chiedergli chiarezza significava dirgli che quello che avevamo non mi bastava più e quindi chiudere con lui. Ero anch’io un codardo, per questa ragione mi ritrovavo ad amare paradossalmente il modo in cui nascondeva Sophia, il modo in cui mentiva spudoratamente per me, per se stesso e per noi.  
Io mentivo e dicevo che mi andava bene così per non perderlo.  
Lui mentiva e nascondeva l’argomento Sophia per non perdermi.  
Noi non scopavamo e basta: noi condividevamo tempi e spazi, fuori e dentro di noi. Noi facevamo l’amore.  
Gli portai la mia sigaretta alla bocca e lui fece un tiro dalla mia mano. Da me, dalle mie mani, avrebbe accettato qualsiasi cosa.  
«Verrò» lo baciai, sentendogli in bocca il sapore delle mie sigarette.  
Quella sera tornai a casa con le sue Gauloises, le mie Chesterfield restarono a lui.

 

Rincasato trovai Leandro in cucina, stava preparando un tè. La porta di Mariano era chiusa, si sentiva a malapena da dietro il mormorio del lettore musicale del suo computer: stava ascoltando dei pezzi lenti.  
«Presumo che Marina sia andata via» sussurrai a Leandro.  
Lui mi annuii. «Sto preparando un tè caldo per provare a parlargli, so che gli piace. Sono quasi due ore che è chiuso lì dentro, da quando è tornato dalla stazione».  
Fissai la sua porta, mi morsi un labbro e, dopo essermi tolto zaino e giubbotto, bussai da lui.  
«Mariano? Leandro ha fatto il tè e io penso di aggiungerci delle fette biscottate con la Nutella: ti va di unirti a noi?»  
Non rispose, ma sentii il rumore delle ruote della sua sedia girevole e poi venne ad aprimi: aveva una faccia malinconica che non gli avevo mai visto. Rimase sulla porta, ci guardammo in faccia.  
«Rivedere chi è lontano poi ti fa sentire ancora di più la voglia di starci sempre insieme, vero?» gli dissi a bassa voce; mi annuì debolmente. Gli misi una mano sulla spalla. «Dai, vieni in cucina» sospirai invitandolo a seguirmi.  
Leandro ci versò il tè mentre Mariano apriva un pacchetto di fette biscottate.  
«Avete saputo che Mariuccio, il mio ex, adesso esce con Marcellino? Il tipo che una volta mi ha fatto vedere di avere un fallo di gomma rosa fluò».  
A me andò il tè di traverso, Mariano riuscì a ridere.  
Noi tre eravamo così, in quei pochi gesti intorno a quel tavolo era racchiuso il nostro rapporto e il modo in cui ci saremmo aiutati sempre, e _mi avrebbero_ aiutato sempre.

 

La strada di campagna scorreva veloce fuori dai finestrini dell’auto di Vittorio. Aveva piovuto anche quel giorno, il cielo era grigio e nuvoloso, ma gli alberi e i vigneti lungo la via, grazie all’acqua ricevuta sulle foglie, risplendevano in tutto il loro verde.  
All’interno dell’abitacolo, il suono delle nostre risate spezzava ogni tanto il ritmo dei pezzi R&B che aveva messo su Vittorio.  
«Davvero tuo fratello crede che prima o poi tu e Leandro finirete insieme?» mi chiese divertito.  
«Sì! Dice che la nostra è una situazione molto romantica, visto che viviamo sotto lo stesso tetto: si è fatto dei film mentali assurdi fin dall’inizio su di me e lui insieme!»  
«Ma… onestamente» si grattò distrattamente il collo, «Leandro ci ha mai provato con te?»  
Feci un sorriso sornione assottigliando gli occhi. «Cosa ti fa credere che lui possa o voglia provarci con me e non il contrario?»  
Smise di ridere, lo vidi irrigidirsi. «Ci hai provato con lui?»  
Non ebbi cuore di continuare oltre il gioco. «No» sorrisi scuotendo la testa e incrociando le braccia al petto. «Dio mio! Non dovresti nemmeno pensarlo!»  
«E lui con te?» insisté.  
«Naaah! Solo ogni tanto si chiede ad alta voce perché siamo entrambi così passivi da non provare a stare insieme! Però, in fatto di coinquilini» ammisi con tono morbido, «ammetto che all’inizio un paio di pensieri poco candidi su Mariano li ho fatti…»  
Mi guardò accigliato e sorpreso.  
«Massì!» continuai io. «Lui così bacchettone e pronto a credere ad ogni stereotipo sui gay, così scontroso ma col cuore così tenero… e con i suoi bei addominali…» aggiunsi con occhio critico, «mi stuzzicava l’idea di ribaltare ogni sua convinzione, l’ammetto».  
Batté una mano sul volante con aria stizzita, non so però fino a che punto stesse fingendo. «Adesso sono ancora più curioso di conoscerlo!»  
«Perché non vieni qualche volta a casa mia» lo invitai con aria un po’ nostalgica, «non sei mai venuto da me…»  
Sospirò stancamente. «E se venisse tuo fratello all’improvviso?»  
Scrollai le spalle. «Solitamente c’incontriamo sempre a mensa o fuori casa, raramente viene da me. Vieni a cena da me, qualche volta, e poi resta» si fermò davanti ad una casetta piccola che sembrava una vecchia abitazione di contadini di una volta, con le sue mura di pietra grigia e ruvida e le porte massicce di legno scuro.  
«Potrei farlo» mormorò vagamente, mise una mano sulla mia guancia e mi baciò intensamente. Per farsi perdonare di quella palese bugia: non sarebbe mai venuto a casa mia.  
Scendemmo dall’auto e, mentre Vittorio apriva il bagagliaio, osservai il piccolo laghetto di cui mi aveva parlato.  
«Da piccolo qui ci giocavo un sacco» mi raccontò, mettendosi il borsone in spalla, «mi ci facevo anche il bagno: avevo l’abitudine di buttarmi da quella roccia laggiù» m’indicò con un cenno della mano una roccia ovale e levigata, bassa, «nella mia testa era parte di una sorta di scenario epico, come se mi stessi buttando da un punto molto alto in un film pieno di americanate e tuffi spettacolari!» prese in giro se stesso. «Ero troppo piccolo e ingenuo per pensare alle schifezze che c’erano sul fondale: ora non avrei più il coraggio di farlo» storse il naso.  
«Già» feci ironico, «adesso come pozze artificiali scegli solo le piscine di ville a tre piani, eh?»  
Lui mi diede un debole pugno allo stomaco, io risi.  
«E poi mi piaceva pure pescare…» aggiunse.  
«Hai smesso di farlo?»  
Scrollò le spalle con fare indifferente. «No, ho semplicemente scoperto le pescherie» ridemmo e mi fece cenno di seguirlo verso la casa.  
«Quindi da piccolo questo era il tuo posto preferito per le vacanze» commentai guardandolo armeggiare con le chiavi al portone, «e adesso dove vai in vacanza? Per esempio, quest’estate» mi feci ancora una volta ironico e mi appoggiai al muro su di un fianco a braccia conserte, «mentre io ero sulla spiaggetta di Sfigalandia col mio fido telo da mare nell’unico angolo di sabbia rimasto libero e non privatizzato, ovvero troppo vicino alla battigia, tu dov’eri? Alle Seychelles?»  
Lui mi fissò con finta aria superiore e schioccò la lingua. «No, ero in Marocco».  
«Ahhh» ribattei colpito sullo stesso tono.  
Aprì la porta. «Entra, idiota» mormorò sorridendo.  
Mi piaceva prenderlo e prenderci in giro sottolineando o enfatizzando le nostre differenze, sapevo che nessuno dei due l’avrebbe presa male e mi divertiva perché nonostante quelle differenze riuscivamo sempre ad essere in sintonia. Ormai ci capivamo a distanza perfino grazie ad uno squillo al cellulare, addirittura senza il bisogno di un SMS: non so come, ma riuscivo a captare il suo umore perfino in quel modo, grazie ad una strana combinazione di conoscenza di abitudini e l’ora in cui lo faceva.  
«Tu che facevi da piccolo, invece?» mi chiese cominciando ad aprire tutte le finestre.  
«A quattro anni sapevo già contare sia in italiano che in francese, a sette mio padre e mio nonno mi misero in mano il primo mazzo di carte per giocare a poker».  
Rise. «Ci giochi ancora?»  
«Mio nonno ha provato ad insegnare a me e mio fratello a giocare sia a poker sia a scacchi, o qualsiasi altro gioco di tattica. Dom però poi si è dato al kick boxing, io alla lettura dei manga».  
«Povero nonno» scosse la testa.  
«Mia nonna invece è riuscita a farci diventare bilingue».  
«Uhm, sì» rifletté, «ricordo che a scuola si diceva che tu non avevi affatto problemi col francese» si avvicinò e incrociò i polsi dietro la mia testa, «per anni mi sono chiesto se fossi bravo anche con qualcos’altro di francese».  
«Ma adesso lo sai, no?» sorrisi in modo furbo.  
«Con parecchio ritardo, ma sì, lo so» mi leccò il piercing e mi baciò _alla francese_ ; si separò da me andando a controllare in che condizioni fosse la cucina iniziando a cantare. «" _E qui comando io, e questa è casa mia_ "» e sottolineò la frase e cosa fosse casa sua dandomi una sonora sculacciata, «" _voglio sapere chi viene e chi va!_ "».  
Risi. «Per ora _vieni_ solo tu dentro casa tua».  
Lui mi afferrò un polso e mi storse il braccio piegandomelo dietro la schiena; mi strinse a sé da dietro. «Quindi ultimamente non vedi nessuno, oltre a me?» mi disse all’orecchio con voce bassa e appena roca.  
«No» deglutii inclinando la testa di lato e aspettando un suo bacio sul collo, ma lui mi spinse con una mano la testa in avanti, mi abbassò il colletto della maglia sulla nuca e mi baciò e leccò il tatuaggio.  
«Anche tu sei l’unico uomo che vedo».  
Il fatto che avesse specificato _uomo_ non mi torturò troppo, perché i suoi baci sulla nuca mi stavano facendo perdere il senno: eravamo lì per passare l’intero week end a letto insieme e stavamo per iniziare a farlo. Poi, sentii che mi stava sfilando l’anello d’argento che portavo al pollice della mano che mi teneva bloccata dietro la schiena; mi accigliai.  
Mi mise l’anello davanti agli occhi. «Questo per adesso me lo tengo io» rilasciò la presa sul polso.  
«Cos…?» mi meravigliai girandomi verso di lui; lo vidi sganciarsi un bracciale d’argento che portava sempre addosso.  
«E questo per ora lo tieni tu» me l’allacciò al polso.  
Sorrisi ironico. «Così, finché li avremo in prestito, ci sarà sempre una scusa per rivedersi ancora una volta?»  
«Anche» mi mise di nuovo le braccia intorno al collo, ed era strano, perché di solito ero io a farlo: era una di quelle piccole abitudini prese senza un vero perché, come lui che spesso mi baciava un braccio. «Sei sempre così sicuro di te stesso e di ciò che vuoi che alle volte stando accanto a te penso che potrei ottenere anch’io ciò che voglio ed essere sicuro di ciò che sono» mormorò.  
«Non hai bisogno di me per essere ciò che vuoi» scossi la testa, «sei sempre stato un tipo senza peli sulla lingua» gli sorrisi.  
«No» sospirò distogliendo lo sguardo, «io sono insicuro, so quello che voglio ma non sono mai sicuro dei mezzi con cui ottenerlo, spesso mi rivelo fragile quando non dovrei esserlo e… sono un codardo, D, lo sai che sono un codardo» mi guardò dritto negli occhi.  
Avrei dovuto mentirgli, avrei _voluto_ mentirgli e dirgli di no, che non lo era, invece tacqui. Chi tace acconsente.  
«Lo sai che sono un codardo, vero?» insisté. «Puoi accettare anche questo? Io mi sento libero e sicuro con te».  
«Anch’io».  
«Lo so, lo sento benissimo quando ti prendo» parlò ad un centimetro dalla mia bocca, fissandomi le labbra, «ma puoi accettare anche questo? Perché io non voglio perderti, voglio continuare a sentirmi così ancora a lungo… lo vuoi sapere come mi sento?» mi schioccò un bacio languido sulla bocca. «Lo vuoi vedere com’è? Vuoi vedere fino a che punto posso arrivare sentendomi libero con te?» altro bacio.  
«Sì».  
«Prendimi».  
La mia replica restò per un lungo attimo sospesa fra me e lui: la sua richiesta mi aveva scosso, sorpreso ed eccitato fino ad accecarmi. L’avrei preso, io avrei preso tutto di lui, _cazzo_.  
Gli presi il viso fra le mani e lo baciai sulla bocca con irruenza, lo spinsi contro il muro e cominciai a baciarlo, morderlo e leccarlo senza alcun riguardo, _bocca, collo e mento, bocca, collo e mento_ , con le mani che s’infilavano alla meglio sotto i vestiti. Lui era così arrendevole… l’avrei ucciso a morsi, l’avrei ammazzato con una scarica di eccitazione violenza, l’avrei fatto dannare lasciandolo urlare per una spinta ancora più forte. Volevo fargli tutto il male che stava facendo a me e a noi.  
Ma lui era arrendevole.  
Dio mio, perché? Cosa doveva esserci di così difficile in noi?  
Non gli chiesi della camera da letto: lo spinsi a terra, sul pavimento dalle mattonelle rustiche, sotto la luce del cielo grigio del mattino che filtrava dalla finestra. Lo spogliai mentre lui se ne stava aggrappato a me, gli sbottonai la camicia lasciandogli una scia di succhiotti – non si faceva marchiare mai, per paura che Sophia lo vedesse: cazzo quanto mi dava fastidio non potermi azzardare a lasciargli segni, anche in modo involontario, perché poi quello stesso corpo sarebbe stato di qualcun altro – affondai i denti nei punti in cui la pelle era più sensibile, gli sbottonai i pantaloni e iniziai a masturbarlo guardandolo in faccia, furioso. E con gli occhi lucidi.  
Ero incazzato a morte e quasi sull’orlo di un pianto isterico.  
«Diego…» alzò le braccia verso di me per stringermi e io non riuscii a trattenermi dall’abbassarmi per andargli incontro, per lasciarmi abbracciare e baciarlo sulla bocca. L’intimità di quel gesto mi calmò appena, mi separai un po’ da lui per spogliarmi e continuare a spogliarlo; mi toccò rapidamente ovunque man mano che il mio corpo fu libero dai vestiti, sembravamo ciechi e assetati dal modo in cui ci muovevamo.  
Mi accorsi di tremare un poco prima di iniziare a prepararlo con le dita, lui mi accarezzò il collo e il viso dicendomi implicitamente di guardarlo negli occhi.  
«Sei il primo a cui lo lascio fare, lo sai?»  
No, non lo sapevo ma lo sospettavo, lo sentivo dentro. Ne ero quasi certo.  
La responsabilità di avere per la prima volta qualcuno completamente nelle mie mani, qualcuno a cui avrei anche voluto fare del male, era terribilmente bella.  
Sorrisi appena, confuso e ansioso. «Vuol dire che almeno questa sarà una prima volta per entrambi».  
Si meravigliò, fece appena in tempo ad aprire bocca per dirmi «Non hai mai…» prima che lo zittissi baciandolo e facendo entrare il primo dito; lo sentii scattare bruscamente sotto di me e reprimere un gemito contro la mia bocca.  
Continuai a baciarlo sulla bocca e sul collo senza smettere di toccarlo, non mi resi conto di quanto improvvisamente stessi perdendo tutta la mia voglia di fargli del male man mano che lo sentivo sciogliere sotto le mie mani.  
«Shhh» gli sussurravo contro la pelle o all’orecchio ad ogni suo sussulto. «Sei bellissimo» e glielo dicevo dolcemente, guardando la sua espressione e quanto fosse perso per ciò che gli facevo.  
Gli entrai dentro, il suo corpo inarcato mi sembrò più bello di qualsiasi altra dannata cosa avessi visto al mondo: la luce che ci illuminava era grigia, ma proveniva da un cielo lavato da ogni cosa dalla pioggia, proprio come noi eravamo sporchi per la nostra clandestinità, ma puliti e _lavati_ per quello che sentivamo, e proprio quella luce sulla pelle del suo petto nudo lo rendeva bello da far male. La luce si rifletteva anche sul suo bracciale che avevo al polso mentre gli accarezzavo il petto che mi attirava così tanto quando inarcava la schiena ad ogni spinta, e sul mio anello che aveva al pollice quando mi accarezzava il viso chiedendomi di non fermarmi, di andare più a fondo.  
Sì che riuscivo a vedere e a sentire quanto lui fosse libero con me, adesso, vedevo quanto si stesse concedendo a me, quanto si lasciasse andare senza ritegno, quanto sembrasse che se ne fregasse del mondo intero pur di avermi un altro po’, solo un altro po’ ancora. Con i suoi gemiti riempiva me come io stavo riempiendo lui, rivendicavamo il nostro diritto ad esistere e a stare insieme urlando quanto ci piacesse fare l’amore a dispetto di ogni convenzione, di ogni pregiudizio e di ogni cosa che potesse esserci negata.  
Io l’amavo.  
Sentire l’orgasmo vicino fu doloroso, detestai con tutto me stesso uscire fuori da quel mondo che c’eravamo costruiti, e poi quando arrivò mi spiazzò completamente, lasciandomi ancora in balia dell’ebbrezza dell’aver vissuto delle sensazioni così forti.  
Ricaddi su di lui, che mi strinse forte e mi baciò il viso fino a trovare la mia bocca.  
«Adesso so come ti senti» riuscii a dirgli con un filo di voce, ancora col fiato un po’ corto.  
«Giurami che te lo ricorderai sempre».  
«Te lo giuro» lo baciai a mia volta lasciandomi stringere dalle sue braccia e dalle sue gambe.  
Non potevamo più negarlo: c’era un _noi_.

 

C’erano milioni di cose che una coppia di studenti fuorisede che stavano insieme potevano fare, ma il buon 95% di quest’ultime erano da fare alla luce del sole e a noi non era concesso. Mi ripetevo come un idiota che ogni minimo attimo che passavo con lui valeva la pena di ogni sotterfugio, che non dovevo rovinare tutto pensando a cosa lui invece faceva con _lei_ tranquillamente e davanti a tutti: non potevo passare il tempo della nostra storia a torturarmi facendo paragoni fra me e lei, né tantomeno potevo sentirmi in colpa verso una perfetta sconosciuta che piuttosto avrei dovuto detestare perché era lei ad essere quella _ufficiale_.  
Io non riuscivo ad odiare Sophia, ne ero solo geloso marcio, e non riuscire a classificarla completamente sotto l’etichetta "odio" mi complicava la vita, mi faceva tenere in conto i suoi di sentimenti e mi faceva sentire una merda. Io non meritavo di sentirmi una merda, ma non lo meritava neanche lei.  
A dicembre inoltrato ormai io e Vittorio eravamo consapevolmente una coppia clandestina, per rispetto della nostra intelligenza non dicevamo più che scopavamo e basta: sarebbe stato ridicolo dirlo ancora.  
Passammo entrambi il Natale a casa con le nostre famiglie ed io ero così drogato di Vittorio che non mi dispiacque passare l’intero pomeriggio di Santo Stefano chiuso in macchina con lui in un punto disperso nella campagna: non avevamo posti dove stare insieme senza che nessuno ci vedesse, perché i nostri amici e parenti erano in giro a festeggiare in più punti della città e lui non aveva nessuna delle sue infinite case di famiglia libere, quindi ci arrangiammo alla meglio pur di passare un paio di ore insieme.  
Mi regalò un orologio uguale al suo.  
«Così guardando che ore sono mi penserai ad ogni ora» ci scherzò su. No, non scherzava affatto, invece, l’intenzione era proprio quella, altroché, non me la dava a bere. Non potendo ricambiare il regalo di Natale – non avevo avuto idea che me ne avrebbe fatto uno – lo ricambiai in un altro modo, più fisico, che non dispiacque ad entrambi. Sì, sempre chiusi in macchina in aperta campagna il giorno di Santo Stefano.  
Lui il giorno di Natale l’aveva passato con i suoi, al pranzo era stata invitata anche Sophia; per Capodanno, invece, lui partecipò ad una festa elegante in una villa di suoi amici, con Sophia, mentre io e Dom prendemmo accordi con Leandro, Mariano e altri ragazzi per incontrarci nel nostro appartamento da universitari e trascorrere la notte di Capodanno insieme. Mi ubriacai correndo per le strade della città in festa insieme agli altri, provando a non pensare al primo bacio dell’anno che Vittorio stava scambiando con qualcuno che non ero io. Alle due e dieci di notte, seduto su una gradinata di un palazzo del centro storico, guardavo divertito Dom e Leandro ballare insieme cantando le tipiche canzoni da trenino; mi squillò il cellulare: era Vittorio.  
Andai a sedermi qualche gradino più su, lontano dai ragazzi, e risposi.  
«Ehi, V» il mio tono fu involontariamente un po’ stanco e strascicato, ero troppo brillo per riuscire a controllare le mie emozioni e il tono di voce.  
«Ehi, D. Buon anno» era dispiaciuto, per cosa non glielo chiesi, l’immaginai.  
«Buon anno anche a te» mormorai sospirando.  
«Avrei voluto chiamarti prima, ma le linee erano impazzite, ci sono riuscito soltanto adesso…»  
«Non ti preoccupare, non fa niente» tirai su col naso.  
«Sei ancora fuori con i ragazzi e tuo fratello?»  
«Sì, tu sei ancora alla villa?»  
«Sì, ma devo chiudere, adesso, non ho ancora chiamato i miei per gli auguri. Ci sentiamo domani? Vorrei vederti».  
Non appena aveva trovato la linea libera aveva chiamano me, non i suoi genitori, _me_. Mi passai stancamente la mano sul volto. «Ma domani non sarai impegnato a fare il giro di auguri a tutto il parentado?» sapevo quanto i suoi fossero tradizionalisti e che tenevano delle grandi feste in queste occasioni. Feste in cui lui avrebbe girato per la sala mano nella mano con Sophia.  
«Riuscirò a trovare lo stesso il tempo per vederti. A che ora arriverai qui in città?»  
«Credo intorno alle 19,30, in pullman».  
«Verrò direttamente a prenderti io alla fermata».  
«No, V: ci sarà anche mio fratello».  
«Allora…»  
«Senti, ci vediamo direttamente il 2, ok?» tagliai corto un po’ esasperato. «È meglio per tutti e due».  
Esitò un attimo, prima di rispondermi. «Come vuoi, D» lo sentii rassegnato e la cosa mi fece arrabbiare ancora di più, ma mi trattenni. «Chiamami. Ciao».  
«Ciao» chiusi la linea in fretta.  
Restai a lungo seduto con i gomiti poggiati sulle ginocchia e il cellulare contro la fronte, la testa svuotata da ogni pensiero e il cuore altrove.  
Stavamo per toccare il fondo, ci stavamo arrivando.

 

Gennaio era il tempo dello studio intensivo pre-esame e io non riuscivo a studiare a casa con papà, mi distraevo troppo facilmente: preferivo tornare nell’appartamento, sentire che anche Leandro e Mariano stavano studiando e che quindi _toccava_ anche a me farlo.  
Non so come, ma io e Vittorio prendemmo l’abitudine di studiare insieme. Credo che tutto nacque più o meno quando una volta mi disse «Prendi le tue cose e vieni a studiare qui da me».  
La sua presenza invece di distrarmi mi rilassava: sentirmi circondato dalle sue cose, dal suo profumo e dall’odore delle sue sigarette mi faceva sentire accolto in un piccolo mondo che non mi dispiaceva e in cui mi piaceva restare. Fuori dalla porta di casa sua non saremmo stati più noi fino al prossimo incontro.  
Vittorio studiava sul letto, circondato da decine di libri e quaderni aperti che miracolosamente non distruggeva piazzandoci sopra un ginocchio per sbaglio; io mi sedevo sempre alla sua scrivania, dandogli le spalle, spesso con gli auricolari nelle orecchie perché mi piaceva ripassare ascoltando musica, così non lo disturbavo.  
Quel giorno mi ero attaccato alla sua linea ADSL e stavo scrivendo al mio portatile una relazione su un seminario che un professore ci aveva "costretto" a seguire; il suo cellulare posato sul comodino squillò: era Sophia, ormai sapevo riconoscere la suoneria che le aveva assegnato, anche se era sempre capitato che davanti a me gli facesse degli squilli, mai che lo chiamasse. Quella volta invece lo stava chiamando.  
Logico, sarebbe successa prima o poi una cosa simile.  
Non mi voltai a guardarlo, lo sentii sospirare e fare per alzarsi dal letto per parlare con lei in un’altra stanza.  
No, non ci stavo: quello era il nostro spazio e il nostro tempo, quella fottuta stanza in quel momento era il nostro unico spazio, non mi andava che andasse via per parlare con lei, non mi andava che per lei lui andasse via da me.  
«Resta pure» gli dissi subito, afferrando in fretta i miei auricolari dallo zaino e inserendo il jack nel portatile per ascoltare musica a tutto volume.  
Lo sentii dire solo "Ciao, piccola", prima che il lettore musicale si avviasse, poi alzai il volume a cento, spaccandomi i timpani pur di non sentirlo parlare con lei. Ero abbastanza masochista.  
Dopo una decina di minuti, sentii il mio cellulare vibrare nella tasca dei jeans: era mia nonna dalla Francia. Dom mi aveva recentemente detto che i nonni avevano litigato di nuovo e tutte le volte che lo facevano il nonno chiamava mio fratello, la nonna me. E ci rompevano i coglioni per almeno mezz’ora buona.  
Presi il mio pacchetto di Chesterfield e Jigen, staccai gli auricolari e andai a parlare al telefono sul balcone. Di sottecchi vidi Vittorio ancora al cellulare, la stava ascoltando.  
Risposi alla chiamata e mi accesi una sigaretta, iniziai a parlare in francese perché alla nonna piaceva che le parlassimo nella sua lingua quando lei era in Francia, in Italia invece parlavamo in italiano. L’ascoltai delirare a ruota libera sulle cose che il nonno non faceva per lei per almeno venti minuti, guardando di tanto in tanto l’orologio e sentendo attraverso la finestra chiusa ogni tanto Vittorio ridere con Sophia.  
Era una situazione da pazzi.  
Chiusa finalmente la chiamata, rientrai nella stanza: neanche lui era più al telefono, stava sottolineando un libro. Mi sedetti alla scrivania; lui non si azzardò a chiedermi chi mi avesse chiamato, forse perché giustamente temeva che la mia risposta sarebbe stata "Non sono cazzi tuoi".  
Avrei picchiato con violenza lui e Sophia, in quel momento.  
Mi misi di nuovo gli auricolari e avviai il lettore musicale, dimezzando il volume, però. Fortunatamente, nel giro di pochi minuti riuscii a concentrarmi sulla relazione e mi persi nel filo di pensieri e riflessioni sul seminario, tanto che iniziai a fare delle ricerche per trovare dei libri per fare degli approfondimenti e cominciai pure a giocherellare con la penna, rigirandola fra le dita.  
Mi sentii osservato.  
Seccato, strattonai gli auricolari per togliermeli con un gesto secco e mi voltai verso di lui.  
«Che c’è?» gli chiesi troppo duramente, ma la mia rabbia morì vedendo il modo dolce con cui mi stava guardando.  
Sorrise. «Per un attimo mi hai ricordato di quando avevi sedici anni e ti vidi ripassare più o meno allo stesso modo di ora, seduto su una cattedra: la postura e le abitudini non sono cambiate, ma tu sì. Sei ancora più bello».  
Interiormente mandai al diavolo lui e me stesso, mi alzai piano dalla sedia girevole, tolsi i libri che aveva sparpagliato sul letto e sotto il suo sguardo divertito gli tolsi anche il libro che aveva fra le mani. M’inginocchiai sul materasso davanti a lui, e lui premette le ginocchia contro i miei fianchi; gli presi il viso fra le mani e lo baciai intensamente sulla bocca. Tutto quello che era successo prima non esisteva più.  
«Mi piace sentirti parlare in francese» mi sussurrò all’orecchio accarezzandomi i fianchi e la schiena sotto la maglia, mentre io gli leccavo il collo.  
«Vuoi che ti scopi parlando in francese?» ironizzai, ma non troppo effettivamente.  
«Uhm… non sarebbe male».  
L’afferrai bruscamente per il colletto della camicia, lo baciai come se lo stessi in realtà mordendo e cominciai a dirgli in francese, fra un bacio e un morso, delle frasi spinte, sboccate e assolutamente irriferibili; sapevo che lui il francese l’aveva studiato solo a scuola – avevamo avuto pure lo stesso insegnante – e che di sicuro di tutto quello che gli stavo dicendo ne stava capendo solo la metà, forse anche meno, e la cosa mi piaceva _anche_ per questo.  
Gli infilai una mano dentro ai pantaloni e lui mi morse piano il collo.  
«Lo sai che sono tuo, vero?» mi disse all’orecchio col respiro agitato.  
«Sì» gli tappai la bocca baciandolo.  
Peccato che non fosse _solo_ mio.

 

La libreria universitaria si trovava nel centro storico, giusto un incrocio più avanti rispetto al vecchio edificio dove si tenevano la gran parte delle lezioni di Giurisprudenza. Ammetto che quando Leandro m’invitò ad andare con lui a comprare dei libri sperai e temetti allo stesso tempo d’incontrare Vittorio lungo la via, tant’è che non gli mandai nemmeno un SMS per dirgli che sarei stato in zona. Avevo quasi uno strano timore nel vederlo nel suo ambiente, sentivo che mi avrebbe fatto male vederlo circondato dai suoi amici e colleghi di corso a cui non diceva niente di noi per paura di essere emarginato: era anche per loro e affinché lui restasse in piena tranquillità in quel posto che noi ci nascondevamo, non volevo davvero vederlo.  
Uscii dalla libreria con Leandro che cianciava di quanti pochi soldi gli fossero rimasti sul conto in banca, io sospirai scuotendo la testa e mi accesi una sigaretta mentre ci avviavamo al semaforo pedonale. La sera prima, Vittorio si era preso il mio pacchetto di sigarette ed io il suo: quello era un modo tutto nostro per sentire sempre addosso l’odore l’uno dell’altro e a poco a poco era diventata un’abitudine, quasi compravamo le sigarette per poi darle all’altro, a momenti.  
Feci la prima boccata e m’infilai di nuovo il pacchetto rosso in tasca; quasi ci restai secco quando vidi chi c’era dall’altro della strada, proprio di fronte a me.  
Vittorio, e non era solo.  
Lui e Sophia si tenevano per mano, erano sorridenti, tranquilli, si guardavano negli occhi scambiandosi battute complici che io non sentivo; poi lei continuò a parlare mentre lui con occhio attento guardò il semaforo sull’altro lato della strada, dove c’ero io: fu allora che mi vide, si pietrificò.  
Mi sentii male davvero, non solo dentro, ma anche fisicamente: ero nauseato, mi girava la testa. Fino a quando non li avessi visti con i miei occhi, per il mio cervello bacato sarebbe andata bene, ma vederli lì davanti a me a tenersi per mano complici come io e lui non avremmo mai fatto, vedere che lui mi stava ignorando perché era con lei – stava ignorando me, con cui andava a letto insieme da mesi – era doloroso e rivoltante. Tanto sentii il senso di colpa verso quella ragazza che mi sentii marcio dentro, tanto l’invidiai che sentii l’impulso di prenderla a schiaffi. Tanto la codardia di lui mi fece male che avrei voluto prenderlo a pugni, tanto vedere con i miei occhi che non era solo mio mi ferì che avrei voluto morire.  
Avevo toccato il fondo, non avrei più retto.  
«Diego…» mi richiamò appena Leandro, preoccupato perché aveva visto anche lui ciò che avevo visto anch’io, «è verde» mi sfiorò appena un braccio; io non fiatai, non mi mossi neanche, lui mi prese affettuosamente per mano, come per sostenermi, e io lo seguii attraversando le strisce pedonali. Nell’attimo in cui io e Vittorio ci incrociammo – lui teneva un braccio intorno alle spalle di Sophia – sentii uno strano gelo diramarsi dentro di me.  
Leandro non lasciò la mia mano, forse per paura che io da un momento all’altro facessi qualche cazzata – dovevo avere proprio una faccia spaventosa – e non parlò perché c’era poco da dire: me l’ero cercata io, in fondo. Poi, inaspettatamente, dopo qualche minuto sentii qualcuno chiamarmi per nome: era Vittorio, mi fermai e lo vidi rallentare col fiatone; Leandro gli rivolse un’occhiata piena di disprezzo e poi ci lasciò soli.  
«Lei dov’è?» chiesi subito, atono.  
«L’ho lasciata in un bar con una scusa… D, noi dobbiamo parlare».  
«Sì» annuì un po’ assente, «dobbiamo parlare» dovevamo parlare perché _io_ avevo deciso. Per entrambi.  
Si guardò intorno come indeciso se toccarmi o meno. «Non… non…» non trovò le parole. «Sono tuo, D, credimi. Sei la cosa più importante che ho».  
«Sì» annuii appena.  
Non gli credetti.  
«Ci vediamo a cena?» mi chiese.  
«Sì» ripetei; mi accarezzò un braccio, mi guardò negli occhi e mi mormorò un saluto, io lo ricambiai con un cenno della testa.  
Non lo guardai nemmeno allontanarsi per tornare da lei, fissai il marciapiede.  
Si stava davvero male, sul fondo.

 

Eravamo empatici, io e Vittorio, sentiamo sempre quello che sentiva l’altro, spesso addirittura raddoppiando le sensazioni, quindi non mi meravigliò più di tanto sentirlo e vederlo impaurito quando mi aprì la porta di casa sua e mi baciò appassionatamente stringendomi forte. Non ce la feci a ricambiarlo, non ce la feci e basta.  
Mi guardò negli occhi prendendomi il viso fra le mani. «Sei qui per lasciami, vero, D?» mi disse rassegnato.  
Non gliel’avevo mai detto cosa provavo per lui, ma non avevo più nulla da perdere, ormai. «Ti amo da impazzire, ma il problema è che amo anche me stesso: mi rispetto troppo per pensare che merito questo, non mi basta più una fotocopia a colori di quello che potremmo essere insieme, capisci?» gli dissi in modo pacato e deciso.  
«Non ho mai voluto farti del male» avevamo entrambi gli occhi lucidi.  
«Lo so, ma…» mi stava mancando l’aria, lui sembrava a pezzi, _ma lo ero anch’io, cazzo_ , «io sono pronto per qualcosa per cui tu non sei pronto. All’inizio mi sono detto che mi sarebbe bastato, ho mentito a me stesso, ma questo non è il tipo di storia che voglio: anche se tu lasciassi Sophia… tu non dirai mai ai tuoi che sei bisessuale, tu non…» deglutii a stento, «tu vuoi la tua serenità, sai bene che il tuo intero mondo ti crollerebbe addosso se si sapesse una cosa simile, niente sarebbe mai più a posto, niente e… io ti capisco, credimi, ma questa è la tua scelta, non la mia: io ho scelto di vivere alla luce del sole, quindi mi dispiace, ma fra di noi finisce qui» gli tolsi piano e con gentilezza le mani che teneva sulle mie spalle, gli scoccai un lieve bacio sulle labbra stringendogli per l’ultima volta il viso fra le mani e girai le spalle per andarmene. Volevo farla finita esattamente così, senza drammi dell’ultimo minuto.  
Misi una mano sulla maniglia della porta e sentii la sua di mano sul mio braccio: mi fece voltare con forza e mi sbatté con violenza contro la porta, mi baciò con foga premendo il suo corpo contro il mio.  
«V, ti prego… no» più che un gemito, fu un singhiozzo, più che un lamento, una supplica.  
«Un’ultima volta, per favore…» la sua bocca sul mio collo e le sue mani a slacciarmi velocemente i jeans. «Ti giuro che poi ti lascerò in pace, ti lascerò andare. È una promessa. Ti amo».  
Avrei voluto e dovuto dirgli che però non mi amava abbastanza da dirlo a tutti, ma crollai, gli permisi di baciarmi ancora e di portarmi nel suo letto, gli permisi di farmi di tutto.  
Mi adorò in un modo che mi fece male perché, a dispetto di quello che mi stava dando, io dopo l’avrei lasciato; mi fece le cose più oscene che mi avesse mai fatto mettendo da parte il suo di piacere per il mio, facendomi godere fino a togliermi il respiro, amandomi fino a soffocarmi.  
Mi prese ripetendomi quanto mi amasse ad ogni spinta, fino ad urlarlo; mi morsi il labbro e la nocca di una mano per non gridargli a mia volta che l’amavo da morire anch’io e non l’avrei lasciato. Non so come feci a trattenermi dal rimangiarmi tutto.  
Raggiungemmo l’orgasmo esaurendo tutte le energie; crollò su di me, il suo cellulare sul comodino squillò – era Sophia – lui non rispose. Ci addormentammo stravolti, senza dirci una parola.  
Mi svegliai poco meno di un’ora dopo, lui dormiva ancora – o almeno lo speravo, perché un paio di volte mi sembrò che stesse facendo finta. A fatica, lo spostai da me e mi alzai dal letto; mi rivestii provando a far meno rumore possibile.  
Lentamente, gli sfilai il mio anello dal pollice e lo rindossai dopo settimane. Mi sganciai il suo bracciale dal polso e lo posai piano sul comodino.  
Sul comodino, c’era posato anche il suo orologio, quello uguale al mio: mi tolsi anche l’orologio e lo posai accanto al suo. Vederli l’uno accanto all’altro fu come una pugnalata al petto.  
Rindossai il giubbotto e lo guardai un’ultima volta dormire.  
Avremmo fatto finta di non conoscerci, non appena avrei varcato la porta di casa sua, di noi sarebbero rimasti solo i ricordi dentro alle nostre teste.  
Era bellissimo. Lo amavo.  
Trattenni un sospiro troppo forte, voltai le spalle al letto e a noi e uscii da quell’appartamento.  
Era finita. 

  
  
  


  
**Note finali del capitolo:**  
State girando in tondo con le mani fra i capelli urlando "NOOOOOOO!!!"?  
No? Peccato, avrei voluto che l’effetto fosse quello.  
\- Marina si chiama così perché l’associazione Mariano & Marina mi faceva tenerezza <3  
\- Lo so, vorreste picchiare V, ma fatelo arrivare all’ultimo capitolo, vi prego XD  
\- Questo capitolo mi è stato "difficile" da scrivere ç__ç io soffro troppo i drammi e le paranoie dei miei pg, c’è poco da fare…  
Al prossimo capitolo, l’ultimo! :P


	4. Chapter 4

 

"I send this smile over to you  
disarm you with a smile  
and leave you like they left me here  
to wither in denial  
the bitterness of one who's left alone".  
 ** _Disarm_ \- Smashing Pumpkins** (click)

 

La prima settimana fu quella in cui provai ad incassare il colpo.  
Non piansi, provai a fare l’uomo duro e a distrarmi in tutti i modi. Peccato che negli ultimi mesi io avessi stravolto le mie abitudini per avere dei tempi e degli spazi in comune con Vittorio: le abitudini che avevo prima mi sembrarono vuote ed immotivate.  
«Tu non ti stai sfogando» constatò un pomeriggio Leandro sulla soglia della porta di camera mia, «mi fai star male solo a guardarti!»  
«Allora non guardarmi» brontolai.  
«Secondo me, dovresti piangere» annuì con veemenza.  
«Ma anche no».  
«Dovremmo vedere insieme _I passi dell’amore_ , il film tratto dal libro di Nicholas Sparks, intendo: fa piangere un sacco, da far venire il mal di testa! Quando pensi che la situazione non può farsi ancora più drammatica e commovente, succede di peggio e scoppi in singhiozzi più di prima: atroce! Ti uccide!»  
«Allora non voglio vederlo».  
Di conseguenza, un minuto dopo Leandro tornò in camera mia col suo portatile col DVD del film già inserito; si accomodò sul letto e m’invitò a sedermi accanto a lui battendo una mano sul materasso.  
«Su, su! Vieni qui! Guardiamolo insieme».  
Roteai gli occhi e lo accontentai.  
Piangemmo come due imbecilli per tre quarti del film, due patetiche cascate del Niagara; lui si ridusse a singhiozzarmi aggrappato alla mia spalla, io non riuscii più a vedere bene, tanto piangevo _disperato_.  
Quando Mariano rientrò a casa e passando da camera mia ci vide in quello stato, ci chiese allarmato cosa fosse successo; Leandro gli indico la cover del DVD frignando. «E poi lui studia Medicinaaaaaaaaaaaaaah!» delirò piangendo sulla fine del film.  
Ammetto, però, che la cosa mi fece bene, fu una valvola di sfogo.  
Cristo quant’ero messo male, però.  
Mariano provò ad aiutarmi in modo più soft: bussò alla porta di camera mia dicendomi di aver appena sfornato una crostata.  
«E Leandro sta facendo un tè, ne vuoi?»  
Non potevo parlare di Vittorio a Dom, anzi, per evitare che s’insospettisse e che mi ponesse domande davanti a lui fingevo sempre di stare bene: mi sentivo braccato dalla mia stessa sofferenza, quindi constare di avere loro due quasi mi commosse.  
Passata la prima tornata di esami, dissi sicuro a me stesso che forse mi ci sarebbero voluti un paio di mesi, ma mi sarei rimesso in sesto, ce l’avrei fatta: mi volevo abbastanza bene da farcela.  
Mariano un giorno passò da camera mia e si appoggiò di schiena alla mia scrivania mentre io ripassavo; mi chiese come stavo, poi fissò le cose posate accanto ai libri che studiavo.  
«Non risolvi le cose se provi a cancellarle per far finta che non siano mai esistite, lo sai, vero?» mi chiese preoccupato come non l’avevo mai visto. M’indicò con un cenno della testa il mio pacchetto di sigarette: per evitare di pensare al nostro scambio di pacchetti, da un paio di settimane fumavo solo Diana Blu. D’altra parte, per non pensare che il mio anello l’aveva tenuto a lungo sempre addosso, non l’indossavo più, l’avevo buttato in fondo ad un cassetto.  
Misi le mani avanti. «Voglio soltanto allontanarmi un po’ dai ricordi per rasserenarmi, voglio staccare un po’ per trovare la forza di andare avanti. Tutto qui» provai a tranquillizzarlo.  
«Capisco» assentì poco convinto.  
Stavo dando fiducia al tempo, peccato però che sembrasse non passare mai.

 

C’era di buono che io e Vittorio proprio perché eravamo diversi frequentavamo ambienti diversi e intere zone della città diverse: vivevamo in modo parallelo senza incontrarci mai. Non avevamo neanche delle foto insieme, non avevo niente che potesse ricordarmi la sua faccia, solo ogni tanto tentavo il suicidio sonoro con canzoni che avevamo ascoltato insieme in macchina e mi tornavano in mente dei piccoli flash di lui che mi baciava o frammenti di noi due che facevamo l’amore.  
Ero patetico, mi facevo schifo: più facevo esteriormente quello forte che "e che sarà mai dimenticare uno con cui sono stato a letto insieme e che non aveva in agenda di fare coming out per i prossimi secoli!" più interiormente ero pateticamente "non ce la farò mai, non amerò mai più così, lui era la mia anima gemella e senza di lui morirò!" Sembrava soffrissi di un disturbo dell’umore bipolare.  
Provai a darmi delle soddisfazioni prendendo dei bei voti agli esami, poi festeggiavo passando un’intera serata a bere in un pub, tornavo a casa e mi sentivo _solo_. Oltre che in preda ai conati di vomito.  
Leandro mi ripeteva che non ero una macchina, che non dovevo sforzarmi troppo di dimenticarlo così in fretta facendomi altro male, ma io sentivo che per il mio bene dovevo andare avanti il più possibile, o mi sarei affossato con le mie stesse mani.  
Mi sforzavo con scarso successo di reagire.  
San Valentino cadde in mezzo a parecchi esami, tuttavia, io e i ragazzi non rinunciammo a festeggiare il giorno della festa dei single, San Faustino.  
Dom non venne: il giorno di San Valentino fu impegnato a festeggiare con le sue ragazze e quello di San Faustino a consolare quelle rimaste sole il giorno prima. Era tremendo.  
Mariano venne più che altro per farci compagnia e forse per ammortizzare il fatto che la sua ragazza gli fosse mancata davvero molto il giorno precedente.  
Seduto ad uno sgabello davanti ad un tavolino rotondo di legno, circondato da risate e con parecchi boccali di birra davanti agli occhi, mi stavo davvero distraendo dalla mia solitudine, quindi pensai ad un miraggio quando vidi entrare Vittorio nel locale dalla porta di fronte a me – ero seduto in fondo in un angolo.  
Leandro si stupì della mia faccia. «Che c’è?» mi chiese, portando il bicchiere di birra alla bocca per fare un sorso e contemporaneamente girandosi a guardare cosa stessi osservando; vide Vittorio e sputò la birra addosso a Mariano. «Cazzo ci fa _lui_ qui?» più che un urlo fu uno squittio allucinato.  
Mariano si pulì gli occhiali con la maglia. «Devo supporre che _lui_ sia _lui_?»  
Noi tre stavamo cominciando a parlare in modo criptico come una congrega di ragazze pettegole, e ciò non andava per niente bene, soprattutto per Mariano, che era etero.  
Mi schiarii la voce. «Sì, è Vittorio» portai il bicchiere alla bocca e bevvi in un sol sorso la birra restante.  
Era in compagnia di tre amici – Sophia non c’era – due di questi li riconobbi: Michele e Gianluigi, due tipi suoi compagni di classe al liceo con cui era rimasto in ottimi rapporti, mi aveva raccontato. Si sedettero ad un tavolo; Vittorio si guardò intorno, probabilmente per vedere se ci fosse nei pressi una cameriera per ordinare, e mi vide.  
I nostri sguardi s’incontrarono e restarono incatenati a lungo.  
Da quanto tempo non ci vedevamo? Quasi un mese?  
Come mai era più bello di quanto ricordassi?  
Si era scorciato un po’ i capelli, aveva cambiato il taglio. Gli stavano bene.  
Abbassai di poco lo sguardo, incapace di sostenerlo oltre, ma tornai a guardarlo non appena mi accorsi di sottecchi che lui aveva smesso di fissare me; lui alzò la mano destra per richiamare l’attenzione di una cameriera, il polsino della camicia scivolò un po’ indietro e la luce del locale si rifletté sul bracciale d’argento che aveva al polso.  
Nonostante io l’avessi portato così a lungo, lui l’aveva ancora addosso.  
«Vuoi che andiamo via?» mi chiese seriamente Mariano.  
«Forse è meglio di sì» mi arresi, o non gli avrei tolto gli occhi di dosso e nel giro di cinque minuti saremmo finiti a far l’amore in macchina da qualche parte: non ero pronto a rivederlo e chissà quando lo sarei stato, speravo presto.  
Chiedemmo il conto, rindossammo le giacche e ci avviammo alla porta; proprio come l’altra volta, Leandro mi prese per mano, protettivo come sempre: l’accettai di buon grado.  
Passandogli accanto, stavolta però non sentii del gelo, ma ebbi la sensazione che una fiamma viva mi fosse calata giù per la gola fino allo stomaco; gli guardai appena il profilo, restai sorpreso di vedere qualcosa brillargli all’orecchio.  
Aveva uno strassino, si era fatto un orecchino. _Lui_ , il figlio perfetto senza orecchini e tatuaggi.  
Decisi di non pensarci troppo.  
Andammo in un altro locale a continuare la serata; tornai a casa completamente ubriaco.

 

La mattina dopo il suono del cellulare mi svegliò: pensai fosse la sveglia, tanto ero assonnato e rincoglionito dalla sbornia, ma pigiando il tasto dovuto non successe nulla.  
Era un SMS.  
Da parte di Vittorio.  
"Non riesco a far finta di non conoscerti, mi dispiace. Come stai?"  
"Sto una favola. Fottiti" ma prima di premere invio cancellai il testo. "Non voglio né vederti, né sentirti. Per favore, cerca di capirmi" inviai e tornai a nascondere la testa sotto il cuscino.  
Sperai con tutto il cuore che non mi rispondesse, ma quando effettivamente non lo fece ci restai male. Perché ero un pirla.  
Andai a fare colazione; in cucina Leandro e Mariano mi guardarono come per farmi delle radiografie.  
«Sto bene» li rassicurai alzando una mano e versandomi del caffè.  
«Diego» Leandro, con gli occhi da cucciolo, mise una mano sulla mia, «dovrei dirti una cosa…»  
«Che cosa?» vidi di sottecchi Mariano guardare Leandro e arricciare il naso facendogli cenno di no, ma lui andò avanti lo stesso.  
«Ho fatto una cosa molto brutta: ho stalkerato Vittorio su Facebook».  
Mi andò il caffè di traverso. «CHE CAZZO HAI FATTO?!»  
«Ha il profilo pubblico» si difese, «tutti possono vedere i suoi stati…»  
Mi passai stancamente la mano sul volto. «E allora?»  
«E allora penso che dovresti vederlo anche tu».  
Mariano s’intromise prontamente. «Ma solo se te la senti, ovviamente».  
«Leandro» dissi pazientemente, «io non stalkero la gente! E poi il mio profilo su Facebook non è visibile neanche agli amici dei miei amici: perché cavolo dovrei spiare lui quando lui non può spiare me?!»  
«Perché ne hai l’opportunità, forse?» ribatté flebile.  
Non replicai nulla, bevvi stancamente il mio caffè e feci spostare la conversazione su altro.  
Finita la colazione, tornai in camera e mi cambiai togliendomi il pigiama. Accesi il computer portatile come mia abitudine, andai nella mia casella di posta elettronica e vidi le solite notifiche di Facebook che mi avvisavano che degli amici avevano commentato il mio stato o lo stato di qualcun altro che io stesso avevo commentato.  
Entrai nel mio account, tamburellai le dita sul mouse USB. La tentazione fu troppo forte: cercai il suo nome e cognome e lo trovai subito.  
Nessuno dei due sapeva con certezza che l’altro avesse un account su Facebook, almeno io, da parte mia, non gliel’avevo mai chiesto perché sarebbe stato inutile: anche se l’avesse avuto, non potevamo mica stringere amicizia con i suoi amici e Dom appollaiati a spiare ogni nostra mossa – Facebook è il più grande cortile che il mondo abbia mai visto – la nostra amicizia non sarebbe stata sospetta, di più.  
Il nostro modo di tenere l’account era diametralmente opposto: io avevo una trentina di amici, lui più di cinquecento, il mio profilo era privatizzato al massimo, il suo completamente pubblico.  
Cominciai a scorrere gli stati: restai paralizzato quando vidi in cima all’elenco una canzone linkata da YouTube. Era quella che nei miei momenti di depressione ascoltavo sempre, quella che mi faceva pensare a me e lui in macchina insieme.  
Respirai a fatica e abbassai la barra di scorrimento della pagina per cominciare a leggere dal basso verso l’alto.  
"Cristo, mi sento così coglione".  
"Non c’è un modo per tornare indietro, eh? Tanto al massimo rifarei lo stesso patetico errore".  
"Da oggi solo Chesterfield. Giusto perché mi voglio male".  
"Stanno facendo le repliche di Lupin III: è una congiura?"  
"Ho due orologi e niente più tempo".  
"Sono passato DUE volte davanti a quella casa, oggi. Sempre ad orari da fascia protetta (da possibili calci nel culo)".  
"Ti ho comprato un regalo di compleanno. Ma sarò patetico?"  
"Non cercavo qualcosa, cercavo qualcuno, cazzo".  
"Non ci riesco, mi dispiace".  
"Ho cercato di capirti, e dopo sono stato ancora più male".  
Guardai nel box delle informazioni su di lui a sinistra della pagina: risultava ancora fidanzato ufficialmente con Sophia, allora perché scriveva quegli stati?  
Fra due giorni sarebbe stato il mio compleanno.  
Mi morsi un labbro. Provai a trattenermi. Non ci fu niente da fare.  
Finalmente piansi la mia più totale insofferenza a quella situazione. Se anche lui stava così male, perché dovevamo stare separati? Non c’era ragione.  
Davvero era così alto il prezzo da pagare per poter stare insieme?  
Leandro entrò nella mia stanza in punta di piedi – la porta era socchiusa – io non provai nemmeno a nascondere la pagina che stavo guardando, né ad asciugarmi gli occhi.  
«Sconcertante, vero?» mi disse con un sorriso tenero. «Ti ama ancora tanto. Credo stia impazzendo per amore, considerando ciò che scrive davanti a più di cinquecento amici e alla sua ragazza».  
«O forse» s’intromise Mariano, entrando in camera mia, «sta solo facendo il coglione come al solito».  
«Non lo so» ammisi onestamente in modo stanco.  
«State soffrendo così tanto» sospirò Leandro.  
«No» obiettò Mariano, « _sta_ soffrendo così tanto» poi mi posò una mano sulla spalla. «Amico, se ti può servire come sfogo, io e Leandro possiamo distruggergli la macchina».  
Per un attimo immaginai Leandro dentro l’abitacolo della lussuosa auto di Vittorio, che prima criticava la tappezzeria e poi la distruggeva con le unghie, mentre fuori Mariano pensava a quale reazione chimica fosse migliore per far saltare in aria tutto eliminando anche le prove.  
«No, ma grazie del pensiero» gli diedi delle pacche sulla mano.  
«Figurati» annuì risistemandosi gli occhiali sul naso.  
Almeno c’erano loro due a sdrammatizzare inconsapevolmente.

 

Il giorno del mio compleanno, Leandro venne in camera mia a svegliarmi buttandosi a letto sopra di me a volo d’angelo e sbaciucchiandomi fino a soffocarmi. Naturalmente rischiò di rompermi un paio di costole e altrettanto naturalmente io lo minacciai di rompergli l’osso del collo.  
«Stasera, grande festa!» si entusiasmò battendo le mani in cucina, mentre io lo fissavo privo d’espressioni.  
«Io non ho organizzato niente» l’informai.  
«Ma io ho organizzato qualcosa, invece» sorrise raggiante.  
Alzai gli occhi al soffitto, rassegnato ormai all’idea di dovermi arrendere sempre davanti a lui.  
Sciacquai le tazzine da caffè al lavello e andai in camera a cambiarmi; mentre mi sfilavo la maglia con cui dormivo, suonarono alla porta.  
«Marianoooo» cinguettò Leandro, «Diego è mezzo ignudo, io mi sto pettinando, vai tu ad aprire?» lui non gli rispose nemmeno, andò direttamente a farlo.  
Stranamente, quando sentii la porta aprirsi non ascoltai nessun tipo di saluto da parte di Mariano. Mi affrettai a vestirmi per andare a vedere chi fosse, ma prima di uscire dalla camera sentii Mariano parlare.  
«Cerchi qualcuno?» il tono era stato gelido.  
«Sì, sto cercando il mio ragazzo».  
 _Vittorio_.  
Mi trattenni dal battere un pugno sullo stipite, frustrato, e mi coprii il volto con le mani: _perché?!_ Perché era venuto e perché proprio il giorno del mio compleanno?!  
«Sicuro di non cercare invece rogna?» ribatté Mariano; mi affacciai prontamente dalla porta.  
«Mariano, fallo passare» m'intromisi serio; io e Vittorio ci guardammo negli occhi, gli feci cenno di venire in camera mia: Mariano smise di sbarrargli la strada a braccia conserte e lui mi raggiunse, lo feci entrare e chiusi bene la porta alle sue spalle.  
«Ti avevo detto che non volevo più né vederti, né sentirti» esordii a disagio.  
«Non è la prima volta che mi dici una cosa simile: la vera prima volta è stata la notte di Halloween».  
«E anche quella volta nonostante tutto tu si sei fatto sentire: perché non rispetti mai le mie scelte?»  
«Non posso rispettarle quando so che non è quello che vogliamo entrambi».  
Esasperato, mi passai le mani sul volto. «Ti rendi conto del male che mi stai facendo?»  
«Sai perché sono venuto da te proprio oggi, il giorno del tuo compleanno?» mi disse con un mezzo sorriso pieno di sofferenza trattenuta. «Perché voglio offrirti la mia vita su un piatto d’argento: ho fatto coming out, D, _per te_ ».  
Restai a fissarlo incredulo per non so quanto, ma percepii nettamente che aveva un gran bisogno di dirmi tutto quanto, o sarebbe morto; infatti poco dopo riprese a parlare.  
«Sono stato sempre così codardo da non farlo _per me_ , così l’ho fatto _per te_ : sei stato il calcio in culo che aspettavo. L’ho detto a Sophia ieri sera, ed è stato orribile: credevo che solo nei film una donna potesse tirare in testa al proprio ex i soprammobili di tutta una casa durante una discussione. Era a pezzi, ha pianto fino a star male, ha provato _a farmi male_ , mi ha detto che le faccio schifo per averle mentito e io mi sono sentito una merda perché le voglio davvero bene e l’ultima cosa al mondo che volevo era farle così tanto male. Mi sono meritato ogni singola parola che mi ha detto. L’ho detto ai miei stamattina per telefono, prima di venire qui, perché sono tutto sommato un vero codardo e non ho avuto il coraggio di dirlo loro di presenza, però l’ho fatto. Ho detto loro che ho lasciato Sophia, che mi piacciono anche gli uomini e che sono innamorato di un uomo e non solo: lui vota solo per il centrosinistra e nomina Dio invano spesso e volentieri perché non crede in Lui. Ma crede in me. Hanno borbottato che non se l’aspettavano e che comunque ne riparleremo quando tornerò a casa per il week end: li conosco, so che non mi cacceranno di casa, ma non sarò mai più il loro caro ragazzo e in ogni cosa farò ci vedranno qualcosa di sbagliato. Per il casino che ha fatto Sophia credo che prima di mezzogiorno la nostra città d’origine e tutta la nostra università, segretari compresi, sapranno che sono bisessuale: poche ore e la parvenza di normalità che avevo costruito e la serenità a cui aspiravo non ci saranno più. Dovevo fare una scelta, D, o te o la mia maschera, e ho scelto te. Niente più corse per stare insieme di nascosto, niente più fughe per passare il week end al lago, niente più tempo rubato ad altre cose per poter stare insieme» fece un piccolo sorriso ironico, «dimmi di sì e giuro che ti bacerò davanti alla facoltà di Giurisprudenza all’ora di punta».  
Risi isterico. «Credevo che non l’avresti mai fatto».  
«Su questo hai sbagliato fin dall’inizio» scosse la testa con un sorriso amaro, «perché io fin da subito ho capito che tu saresti stato quello che mi avrebbe spinto a farlo, e non immagini nemmeno quanto la cosa mi facesse paura».  
Ci guardammo in faccia a lungo, l’uno davanti all’altro con lo sguardo carico d’attesa.  
«Diego, ti prego, dimmi qualcosa…» mi supplicò.  
«Voglio il bacio davanti alla facoltà di Giurisprudenza all’ora di punta» finalmente gli risposi.  
Mi sorrise più rilassato e mi prese il viso fra le mani. «Ti darò tutti i baci che vuoi, tutti. Buon compleanno».  
Ci baciammo di nuovo sulla bocca dopo settimane, fu come ritrovarsi e fu bello e commovente insieme perché gli sentii in bocca il sapore delle mie sigarette – non aveva mai smesso di fumarle per avere il mio odore addosso – e perché quello era solo l’inizio.  
L’aveva fatto, non aveva rinunciato a quello che poteva vivere, non aveva rinunciato a me e non aveva rinunciato a noi. Non era il mio ragazzo, era il mio _uomo_.  
Gli misi le mani fra i capelli e mi abbandonai completamente ai suoi baci: ogni bacio era la promessa di qualcosa che sapevo avrebbe mantenuto, stavolta, era la nostra passione che si risvegliava e ci graffiava per la troppa sete, era…  
Era Leandro che sicuramente stava origliando da dietro la porta.  
Baciai Vittorio sulla bocca per spingerlo a fermarsi per un po’; gli misi un dito contro le labbra e gli feci cenno di aspettare, lui si accigliò, io gli indicai la porta e lui si ricordò delle abitudini del mio migliore amico – gliel’avevo raccontate.  
«Leandro» sillabò, e io assentii.  
Aprii la porta di camera mia e lo trovai a fingere con nonchalance di fissarsi le unghie appoggiato al muro di fronte.  
«È tutto a posto, Leandro» l’informai con tono ironico. «Devo lasciare la porta di camera mia aperta per farti vedere che da bravi bambini non stiamo facendo le cosacce?»  
«Ma no! Io…» Mariano non gli fece finire la frase: passò come un fulmine – aveva due giacche in mano – mise un braccio intorno alle spalle di Leandro e lo trascinò via, chiudendo la porta d’ingresso sbattendola forte – penso per farci capire che fossero usciti.  
«Sono simpatici i tuoi amici» ironizzò Vittorio abbracciandomi di spalle.  
Sorrisi. «Sono solo molto protettivi».  
Mi baciò sul collo. «Ti va di farlo sapere a tutti di chi sono?»  
«Sì» ero felice. Ancora incredulo, ma felice.  
«Accendi il computer».  
Lo capii subito quello che voleva fare, ed era qualcosa di così _sfacciato_ da piacermi tantissimo.  
Un paio di click e su Facebook, nei nostri profili, risultammo impegnati l’uno con l’altro: nel più grande cortile del mondo, nel profilo del rampollo di una ricca famiglia di avvocati bene in vista, figlio di un polito di tutto rispetto, adesso compariva una relazione omosessuale sbandierata pubblicamente con entusiasmo.  
«Credo che a breve Dom mi telefonerà per chiedermi spiegazioni in merito» risi divertito.  
«Spegni il cellulare, allora, e spranga la porta di casa per sicurezza: per adesso sei _fisicamente_ impegnato con me» mi spinse sul letto.  
«Penso che dovrò sbarrare anche le finestre, sai?» continuai a ridere mentre si sdraiava su di me e io lo stringevo con le braccia e con le gambe. «Da come sei anni fa Dom ha provato a difendere l’onore del mio culo, temo che possa fare una sorta di entrata eroica dalla finestra, se non gli apro la porta per dirgli le cose come stanno!»  
«Perché devi avere un fratello così protettivo e rompicoglioni?» si lamentò. «Sei gay, non una donnicciola ingenua e indifesa!»  
«Cristo! Chissà che faccia farà quando leggerà il mio stato! Credo che dovrai prepararti un bel discorsetto serio per stasera…» ironizzai.  
«Ti prego» alzò gli occhi al cielo, «non dirmi che dovrò dirgli frasi come "Con tuo fratello ho intenzioni serie"!»  
«Forse…» mi stavo divertendo un mondo a prenderlo in giro e a prenderci in giro come un tempo; gli misi una mano fra i capelli per scompigliarglieli lentamente. «E questo orecchino?» gli leccai il lobo.  
Fece un piccolo ghigno. «Sapevo che dopo non sarei stato più _un bravo ragazzo dai sani principi morali_ : volevo "sporcarmi" un po’…»  
Gli sbottonai la camicia. «Allora dovrò anche accompagnarti a farti un tatuaggio…» insinuai.  
«Ci stavo pensando…» mi baciò il collo slacciandomi i jeans.  
«L’altra sera mi cercavi, vero?» gli mormorai all’orecchio. «Per questo sei venuto proprio in quel locale…»  
«Mi avevi detto che ci vai spesso, volevo vederti» mi alzò la maglia per guardarmi e toccarmi il petto, come per assicurarsi che non ci fosse nulla, che fosse tutto a posto, «volevo sapere come stavi: ci sono stati momenti in cui ho avuto il terrore che ti fosse successo qualcosa e io non ne sapessi niente, perché non ti vedevo, non ti sentivo e… non sapevo più dove sbattere la testa e sono andato in paranoia un paio di volte».  
«Sto bene, ok?» lo baciai tranquillizzandolo. « _Stiamo_ bene».  
«Sto bene solo con te».  
Mi era mancato da morire, come mi erano mancate da morire le nostre piccole abitudini, quel modo di sapere in anticipo quello che farà l’altro nonostante si tratti di qualcosa non ha fatto in precedenza e il suo modo di toccarmi e di lasciarsi toccare. Tutta la libertà di essere me stesso insieme a qualcuno, che potevo prendere a piene mani da ogni scarica di piacere che lui mi dava, mi faceva sentire sempre al centro del mondo.  
Spesso si riesce ad essere se stessi soltanto nella propria testa o nel buio della propria stanza, quando si è soli e non c’è più motivo di preoccuparsi di smussare i propri angoli o mordersi la lingua per non dire qualcosa di sconveniente: si ha sempre paura di non essere capiti, per relazionarsi con gli altri c’è sempre bisogno di scendere a compromessi, l’amore stesso è un eterno compromesso, ma con lui no, non era così. Con V l’unico compromesso era accettarci così com’eravamo, senza preoccuparci troppo di limare i nostri difetti e le nostre abitudini, non tentavamo di cambiarci l’un l’altro: insieme eravamo liberi.  
«Vuoi che ti parli in francese?» gli dissi perso fra le sue mani, prima che le sue dita mi entrassero dentro.  
Mi fece un piccolo sorriso compiaciuto. «Stavolta però non potrai dirmi che vuoi sfondarmi e spaccarmi in due…»  
Ok, allora quella volta aveva capito più di qualcosa. «Ma potrei chiederti di farlo» gli allacciai le braccia intorno al collo con fare lascivo.  
Mi baciò un braccio. «Fallo».  
Glielo urlai in tutte le lingue che conoscevo che poteva spingere più che poteva, che poteva essere violento e portarmi via la ragione dandomi così tanto piacere da uccidermi. Ero così innamorato di lui da provare paura io stesso, guardandomi dall’esterno.  
Gli avrei dato ogni cosa, perché accarezzandogli la testa e il collo mentre si muoveva dentro di me lo vedevo preso quanto me da ciò che eravamo, lo vedevo prendere quello che gli davo come se non ci fosse un domani, lo vedevo morire e rinascere ad ogni spinta, per me e dentro di me. Per noi.  
Non c’era più niente d’importante che gli altri potessero portarci via con le loro parole, con i loro gesti e con i loro pregiudizi, fino a quando saremmo stati insieme: bastava solo questo, stare insieme, e il resto sarebbe scivolato via.  
Ci lasciammo andare a frasi disperate, urlate e distorte dai gemiti, ci dicemmo mezze parole che solo l’altro poteva comprendere nonostante non avessero obiettivamente un pieno senso, ma non volevamo stare più zitti, volevamo che le nostre urla risuonassero anche all’inferno, se proprio era destino che ci andassimo e se mai esistesse. Ci amavamo, cosa c’era di più importante? Semplice: non smettere di far l’amore fino a morirne, o almeno in quel momento.  
Dopo l’orgasmo più estenuante della nostra vita, restammo abbracciati stretti a lungo con i visi vicini, incapaci di dirci qualcosa e un po’ scossi da tutte le cose che c’eravamo appena dimostrati in modo così viscerale ed esasperato; gli accarezzai il viso e mi resi conto di essere così felice ed emozionato da essere _commosso_.  
Dio, stavo diventando davvero una donnicciola come Leandro, fra non molto mi avrebbe convinto a guardare _Titanic_ per piangere insieme.  
«Non so ancora dove sarà la festa per il mio compleanno, l’ha organizzata Leandro, ma tu ci sarai, vero?»  
«Certo» mi baciò la spalla e il braccio, «se tuo fratello non mi ucciderà prima, ci sarò di sicuro!»  
Risi nascondendo la testa nell’incavo del suo collo. Insieme saremmo riusciti ad affrontare la sua famiglia e il vuoto di tutti gli amici che l’avrebbero abbandonato, insieme saremmo riusciti a farlo accettare a mio padre, a mio fratello e a mio nonno. Ma solo perché _insieme_.

 

Il suo regalo di compleanno – che mi aveva comprato in anticipo – fu una felpa blu scura con sul petto una stampa di Lupin III a bordo di una vespa. Credo di aver urlato e saltato fino al tetto quando l’ho scartata: quanto amo il mio uomo da uno a dieci?

 

La sera Dom venne nel mio appartamento con espressione a dir poco cupa, non mi chiese neanche se fosse vero quel che si diceva in giro perché vide Vittorio uscire dalla mia stanza non appena gli aprii la porta d’ingresso.  
Li feci accomodare in cucina, mi assicurai che Mariano chiudesse Leandro con sé in camera sua, stappai tre bottiglie di birra e le portai al tavolo sedendomi accanto a Vittorio, che era seduto di fronte a mio fratello.  
Invece di dire "Buoni, cuccia…" spinsi le bottiglie di birra verso di loro e presi la mia.  
Mi schiarii la voce. «Dom, ti avevo detto che la prossima volta che avrei avuto un ragazzo te l’avrei presentato… quindi…» altro colpetto di tosse, «eccolo!» il discorso non faceva una piega. Forse.  
«E tanto per saperlo… da quanto tempo vi vedete?»  
«Da novembre» risposi prontamente.  
Vittorio provò a parlare. «Pac… Domenico» si corresse, tentando di non chiamarlo più per cognome, «so che dopo tutto quello che ci siamo sputati addosso da ragazzini hai giustamente delle riserve su di me e su questa storia, però…»  
Ok, l’avrebbe detto… stava cercando la mia mano per stringerla, del resto, quindi l’avrebbe detto. Avrebbe detto LA frase.  
«Con tuo fratello ho intenzioni serie».  
Strinsi forte le labbra per non scoppiare in una risata isterica: non sarebbe stato carino per le buoni intenzioni di V, né per l’aria seria, cocciuta e scontrosa di Dom. Tentai anch’io di rabbonire mio fratello.  
«Dom, dovresti fidarti di me» gli dissi. «So che proverai un certo raccapriccio nel sentirlo, ma sono innamorato di lui, ok? Mi fido di lui, _sto_ con lui. Non ti sto chiedendo di diventare un suo amico – per carità, so per certo che non lo sarete mai – ma almeno di accettare la mia relazione con lui. Per favore…» lo supplicai con tono serio e deciso.  
Lui prese la bottiglia di birra, grugnì qualcosa d’incomprensibile e prima di parlare fece un lungo sorso. «Non chiedermi di aiutarti con papà e col nonno, però».  
Gli sorrisi grato. «Grazie, Dom».  
Si alzò dal tavolo. «E almeno per il momento non baciatevi davanti a me: datemi tempo» brontolò andando via.  
E questa era andata.

 

Una settimana dopo, annunciai a mio padre che per la prima volta gli avrei presentato un ragazzo con cui stavo insieme. Lui ne fu felicissimo, disse che era addirittura orgoglioso di me e del nostro rapporto, perché era raro che un ragazzo gay presentasse tranquillamente a suo padre il proprio fidanzato, quindi era felice del rapporto che avevamo costruito in totale serenità.  
Come vi ho già detto, suonarono alla porta, papà andò ad aprire e chiuse la porta in faccia a Vittorio, dicendomi che erano Testimoni di Geova quelli che avevano suonato.  
Feci entrare in casa V, lo presi per mano e lo portai in salotto, dove trovai papà seduto cocciutamente sul divano a braccia conserte. Prima che lui potesse afferrare il telecomando della TV per alzare il volume di proposito, lo presi dal tavolino e lo nascosi dietro la schiena.  
«Papà» gli dissi determinato, «come già saprai bene, lui è Vittorio Guerra, ed è il mio uomo».  
Papà guardò dritto negli occhi me e poi V, fissandolo a lungo come se volesse rivoltarlo come un calzino; Vittorio alzò una mano, come a fermarlo.  
«Giuro che non convincerò mai suo figlio a votare per il centrodestra o a Battezzarsi e farsi la Cresima» esordì.  
Proprio come Dom, papà grugnì un paio di volte, poi ci disse di sederci davanti a lui e ci fece un paio di domande. Naturalmente, V ripeté che aveva intenzioni serie con me.  
Ci mettemmo un po’ ad ingranare, ma alla fine papà stesso dopo un paio di settimane mi disse che, se voleva, Vittorio poteva fermarsi da noi per pranzo o per cena, per il week end.  
Dovette arrendersi al fatto che un uomo gli aveva appena portato via il suo _bambino_.  
I rapporti con i genitori di Vittorio, invece, non diventarono mai così intimi: non fui mai invitato a pranzo o a cena da loro, né tantomeno alle feste mondane a cui partecipava di solito la sua famiglia, e visto che io non ero il benvenuto, Vittorio iniziò a non presentarsi mai nelle occasioni ufficiali. Fino a quando lui era da solo, andava tutto bene, ma io non ero loro gradito – non mi aggredivano, ma mi trattavano come se non ci fossi – e lui decise che loro avrebbero pure continuato ad indossare le loro maschere, facendo finta che il loro figlio non avesse una relazione omosessuale, ma lui no.  
Ancora adesso c’è il gelo fra noi e i suoi genitori, mi chiedo se sarà così per sempre.

 

L’accompagnai sul serio a farsi un tatuaggio: il suo look stonò un po’ con l’ambiente della bottega e del laboratorio, tanto che risi divertito per tutto il tempo, ma dopo lui ne uscì con un piccolo tribale nero sul fianco, proprio vicino all’elastico dell’intimo. Come per lui è un’abitudine baciarmi il tatuaggio sulla nuca, per me lo è diventato baciargli il suo di tatuaggio ogni volta che lo spoglio.  
Mi baciò davvero davanti alla facoltà di Giurisprudenza all’ora di punta, risi contro la sua bocca e lui stizzito mi calcò di più sugli occhi la visiera del cappellino da baseball che indossavo. Gianluigi – uno dei suoi amici che fin dai tempi del liceo sapeva che gli piacevo e che l’aveva accompagnato al locale quando mi cercava – passò accanto a noi ridendo; prese affettuosamente in giro V.  
«Finalmente te lo sei accaparrato, eh Guerra?»  
Lui lo guardò altezzosamente e mi mise le mani sul sedere; scoppiai a ridere.  
«Mi sono fatto dare una cosa da tuo fratello» mi disse aprendo il suo zaino.  
«Cosa?» m’incuriosì, non so se più per il fatto che lui gli avesse chiesto qualcosa o se più per l’idea che Dom gliel’avesse data tranquillamente.  
«Questa» prese una spilla e me la mise davanti agli occhi: era un triangolo rosa, uguale a quello che Dom aveva dato a me anni fa. Sorrisi guardandolo mentre l’attaccava allo zaino nello stesso punto in cui io tenevo attaccata la mia.  
Mi baciò di nuovo sulla bocca. «Alle volte mi azzardo a pensare che io e tuo fratello potremmo non solo stare insieme nella stessa stanza senza saltarci alla gola, ma addirittura andare d’accordo! Anche se non mi sorprende il fatto che tu lo chiami Dom: è il diminutivo di _condom_ , vero?»  
«V!» lo rimproverai reprimendo una risata e afferrandolo per il colletto.  
«Ok» mi scoccò un bacio sulle labbra, «faccio il bravo» sorridendo mi rubò il cappellino e l’indossò voltandomi le spalle. «Ci vediamo alla mensa!» mi salutò avviandosi dentro al vecchio palazzo di Giurisprudenza.  
Lo guardai confondersi fra la folla – il triangolo rosa attaccato al suo zaino si fece sempre più lontano, ma continuò a spiccare impunemente – e ancora una volta i ricordi si susseguirono.  
Avevo quattordici anni quando l’avevo visto la prima volta, eravamo davanti ai cancelli della scuola, io ero accanto al chiosco dei panini con mio fratello, lui seduto su un motorino. Dom mi aveva raccomandato di stargli lontano.  
Per la ricreazione lui stava sempre accanto alla finestra del corridoio di fronte alla mia classe, per le assemblee d’istituto in aula magna eravamo sempre vicini. Tante volte per i corridoi aveva urtato la mia spalla con la sua, tante volte mi aveva spiato o guardato e io avevo sempre creduto che guardasse soltanto le mie compagne di classe. E poi la sua lite con Dom dopo l’ultima partita di pallavolo, quel pugno dato solo perché voleva provarci con me, gli ultimi giorni di scuola e le ultime volte che l’avevo visto quando eravamo ancora ragazzini… mi accorsi di quanto fosse intenso il ricordo di quell’ultimo giorno di scuola: lui seduto sulle scale d’emergenza, una tuta blu addosso con la giacchetta legata ai fianchi e una maglietta bianca; aveva il sole troppo forte che gli batteva in faccia e gli occhi socchiusi.  
E poi, dopo quattro anni, l’incontro alla villa.  
«Ehi, cerchi qualcuno o cerchi qualcosa?» mi aveva detto.  
Per anni l’avevo avuto accanto e la vita me l’aveva portato di nuovo vicino ad ogni alta marea. Era una vita che cercavo qualcuno fra la folla, e finalmente l’avevo trovato. 

  
  


  
  
  


  
**Note finali:**  
\- I passi dell’amore di Nicholas Sparks versione film.  
\- Non credo di essere troppo cinica se dico che nella realtà, in queste situazioni, il Vittorio non lascia la Sophia… ma questa è finzione, quindi sogniamo *lancia petali di rosa*  
\- E niente, io ho sonno, quindi non ricordo che altro dovevo dire… boh! XD  
\- Ah no, Izumi, non è un AU Merlin.  
Buon Compleanno, Nù! Spero che questa storia ti sia piaciuta :*


End file.
